There and Stuck: A Powerpuff Girls Z Tale
by dashnod
Summary: What if the Powerpuff Girls Z are sent on vacation to the world of Harry Potter unwillingly
1. Goodbye Tokyo

This is a new fanfic I'm writing. It has nothing to do with Pokepuff Z.

**Goodbye Tokyo**

Miyako Gotokuji was visiting her boyfriend Takaaki Iwamoto in the hospital with her friends Momoko Akatsutsumi and Kaoru Matsubara.

"How are you doing today Taka-kun?" she asked him.

"Better now that you're here" he told her smiling.

Miyako picked up an apple and started to peal and cut it up for him.

Kaoru leaned in next to Momoko "Why do we have to be here again?"

Momoko whispered back to her "You know Miyako's to shy to come here by herself. Besides Professor Utonium wants us to keep an eye on him to make sure he doesn't transform again."

"Taka-kun would you like to walk over to the table?" Miyako asked him.

"Sure, but you're going to have to help me" he told her.

She told him that she didn't mind doing that. She then let him put his arm around her shoulders so she could support his weight. As they got half way to the table they heard a loud crash from the window next to his bed.

All four of them looked towards the sound and saw a tall red man with crab claws for hands. "Oh, how cute, the bearers of the White Light are here. That saves me the time of looking for you," he said laughing.

"Taka-kun get behind us!" Miyako said trying to protect him.

"Him! What are you doing here?" Kaoru yelled.

"I'm here to send you four on a very long vacation," he told her as his claws opened letting out millions of black particles.

The girls reached for their belts, but were stopped by the particles. The particles began to completely cover all four of their bodies.

The last thing any of the four saw was Him laughing. Then everything went black.

* * *

><p>AN: I hope you liked the first chapter. I would really appreciate it if you would give me some reviews.


	2. The Weasley's

Japanese in this chapter will be italicized.

I don't own the rights to Harry Potter or Powerpuff girls Z.

**The Weasley's**

Arthur Weasley was just sitting down to dinner with his family after a long day at the Ministry of Magic. His wife, Molly Weasley, was putting the roast beef on the table, his twin sons Fred and George were teasing their older brother Percy, his youngest son was worrying about his first year at school, and his last child, Ginny, was complaining about not being able to head to school this year.

They were then startled by a lot of shouting coming from out in their yard. Arthur told his wife and children to stay inside while he checked it out. As he walked outside he pulled his wand from his pocket.

When he got outside he saw four children about Ron's age standing there, three girls and a boy. The first girl was wearing a white shirt with a heart in the center, red and pink striped sleeves, a jean skirt, and had long red hair tied back with a red ribbon. The second girl was yelling at the first and was wearing a green shirt, green baseball cap, green shorts that had suspenders on either side, and had black hair. The last girl was supporting the boy and wore a pale-blue long sleeved shirt, blue tie, a blue skirt with white lace around the edge, and had blonde hair tied in pigtails. The boy wore pale-blue pajamas, with slippers, and had short blonde hair. The three girls all had a white belt on with a large P on the buckle.

As Arthur listened he realized hat he couldn't understand what the two girls were yelling about.

After a moment the girl with the black hair looked over and noticed Arthur staring and pointing his wand at them.

"_Hey, where are we?_" she yelled at him.

He had no idea what the girl had said and was about to use his wand.

* * *

><p>Albus Dumbledore was reviewing the list of new Hogwart's students one last time, when four new names appeared at the bottom of the list. They were Kaoru Matsubara, Miyako Gotokuji, Momoko Akatsutsumi, and Takaaki Iwamoto. Next to all four names was their location, the Burrow.<p>

"Hmm… Interesting, I better hurry and check this out" he said to himself. He turned to a bird sitting on a perch next to him that had red, orange, and black feathers. "Fawkes, my friend, would you mind taking me to the home of the Weasley's. There's something I need to check out very quickly."

The bird looked at him, then flew over top of him and in a flash of fire they were both gone.

* * *

><p>There was a flash of fire and in the yard of the Burrow now stood Albus Dumbledore with Fawkes sitting on his shoulder.<p>

The three girls shrieked, while the boy stood stunned. Arthur turned to the new arrival and sighed with relief.

"Albus, why are you here? Not that I wouldn't mind your help in figuring out what's going on" Arthur told him.

"I'm here to check out the four new students that have just been enrolled at the school," he told Arthur pointing at the four children.

"_Who is that old man? And how did he do that?_" yelled the girl with red hair.

Arthur shook his head, and then looked at Albus "I have no idea what they are saying, do you?"

Albus pulled out his wand and pointed it at the four children, then said, "Are you Miss Akatsutsumi, Miss Gotokuji, Miss Matsubara, and Mister Iwamoto?"

"Yeah, how do you know our names? Wait, how come I understand what your saying" the one with black hair replied.

Albus smiled "What do you four know about Magic?"

"It only exists in movies, story books, and video games," the girl with blonde hair told him.

Arthur looked at the girl amazed and then turned to Albus "Do you mean…"

"Arthur do you mind if we continued this inside, I believe Mister Iwamoto might need to sit down" he asked him.

Arthur led the way inside through the kitchen and into the living room. As they walked by Mrs. Weasley she reached out and started to help the blonde girl carry the boy into the living room. The Weasley's five children crowded into the doorway to listen to what was about to be said.

Arthur and his wife directed the four children to the couch. The blonde haired girl and red haired girl sat down on each side of the boy, while the black haired girl stood leaning against it.

Albus asked them to explain what they were doing before they arrived in the Weasley's yard. The girls explained everything to him, from why they went to the hospital to being sent away by Him.

Albus raised an eyebrow when they were done. He then explained to them where they were and about magic as best as he could.

The four kids were astonished, and then the boy started to cough uncontrollably. Mrs. Weasley ran over to him pulling out her wand, while the blonde haired girl tried to comfort him. Mrs. Weasley pointed her wand at him saying something the four didn't understand. To the three girls amazement the boy stopped coughing and looked up at Mrs. Weasley.

"How did you do that? I feel like I've never been sick" he asked her.

Mrs. Weasley smiled at him while stroking his head "It was a simple curing spell. I'm surprised no ones used it on you before."

"We don't have magic where we come from," the blonde haired girl said. "They weren't able to find a cure for Taka-kun's illness."

"Oh, that's horrible" Mrs. Weasley said hugging the boy and then the three girls.

Albus cleared his throat "Molly, I think we might want to make some introductions," pointing at the five Weasley children standing in the doorway.

She nodded introducing herself, her husband, their five children, and Albus to the four children. The four kids then introduced themselves to the Weasley's and Albus.

Albus then looked at Arthur and Molly "Would you two mind allowing these four to live with you until the school term starts?"

Mrs. Weasley spoke up immediately "We would be glad to, right Author."

Arthur smiled and said yes.

"We couldn't impose on you and your family" Miyako tried to protest.

Arthur looked at her "Molly's already agreed to it, so there's no arguing."

Albus got up "Molly the school letters will arrive tomorrow. If you need to you can borrow some gold from the Hogwart's student funds vault to help with the school supplies." He then walked past the Weasley children and out the back door.

"Mrs. Weasley what did Mr. Dumbledore mean by all that" Momoko asked her.

"I'll explain in the morning dear. Now let's eat supper, then it's off to bed" Mrs. Weasley told her.

Mrs. Weasley then led everyone back into the kitchen for dinner.

After they had all finished and Mrs. Weasley set the dishes to cleaning themselves. She led the four new children upstairs with her own. "Kaoru you can sleep in Ginny's room, Momoko and Miyako you can sleep in Bill's old room, and Takaaki you can sleep in Ron's room."

Ginny and Ron tried to complain, but were silenced by Mrs. Weasley's glare. She conjured up cots and pajamas where they were needed. She then told them all goodnight and everything would become clearer tomorrow.

* * *

><p>AN: I hope you all like the story so far. I'm going to try and post a chapter every week for this one and Pokepuff Z.

And please I would like some reviews.


	3. Owls and Goblin's

OMG! I just wrote five chapters in a week. That's a new record for me. I hope you all enjoy the following chapters.

I don't own Harry Potter, Powerpuff Girls Z, or Slayers.

You'll understand the Slayers reference latter.

Letters will be italicized.

**Owls and Goblin's**

When Kaoru awoke in the morning she still thought she was at home in Tokyo. She sat up yawning and stretching without opening her eyes "I can't wait to tell my brothers about that weird dream."

"You have brothers too" came another voice from in her room.

Kaoru opened her eyes and sighed, "I was hoping it was a dream." As she looked around the room she saw two posters on the walls. One with the name 'The Weird Sisters' on it and the other with a woman named 'Gweong Jones'. Also in the room was a desk facing the only window and a bed were a ten-year-old girl with long red hair sat.

"Are you all right, you seem a little down" Ginny said concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just going to take some time to get used to all this" She told her trying to smile.

"We should probably head downstairs for breakfast. Especially if we want to get any food before all my brothers eat it" Ginny said trying to cheer her up.

"Yeah, I know how brothers can be when it comes to meals. But, don't count Momoko out, especially when it come to sweets" Kaoru replied with a giggle.

The two girls got up and went downstairs where Kaoru's friends and the rest of the Weasley family were just sitting down to breakfast. Mrs. Weasley had piled Takaaki's three times as high as everyone else's. Mr. Weasley was trying to question Miyako about how cell phones work, while the twin's were scaring Momoko with stories of how you have to pass an extremely difficult test to be chosen for your school house. The two late girls took seats next to each other and started to eat.

After a few minutes nine owls flew into the kitchen, startling Kaoru and her friends, but not disturbing the Weasleys at all. The eight of the owls dropped a letter in all of the children's laps except Ginny and the last one gave its letter to Mrs. Weasley. The owls then flew back out the kitchen window and were gone.

"What was that all about?" Momoko asked while picking up the letter.

"Professor Dumbledore said that your school letters would be delivered today. They will tell you all of your books and the supplies you'll need to get for your first year at Hogwarts" Mr. Weasley told her.

"Mr. Weasley, what was with the owls?" Miyako asked him.

"Owls are how all witches and wizards have their mail delivered," he told her. "Why don't you all open your letters and read them so you can find out what you'll need for school."

All of the kids with letters opened them and read the contents silently. Ginny looked at Kaoru's letter as she read it.

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

_Dear Miss Matsubara,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely,_

Minerva McGonagall

_Minerva McGonagall,_

_Deputy Headmistress_

Kaoru then took out another piece of paper, which read:

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDY **

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1. Three set of plain work robes (black)

2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry nametags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

_The Standard Book of Spell (Grade 1) _by Miranda Goshawk

_A History of Magic _by Bathilda Bagshot

_Magical Theory _by Adalbert Waffling

_A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration _by Emeric Switch

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi _by Phyllida Spore

_Magical Drafts and Potions _by Arsenius Jigger

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them _by Newt Scamander

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection _by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set of glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

**PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS.**

"How are we supposed to get all of this stuff?" Takaaki asked looking from Mr. Weasley to Mrs. Weasley.

Mrs. Weasley spoke up with an excited look "We can get it all today when we head to Diagon Alley." She then looked at Mr. Weasley "Oh, Arthur, you won't believe what Professor Dumbledore set up last night."

Mr. Weasley looked at her waiting for her to continue.

"He had the Ministry give us guardianship of them," she said while turning back to the four in question.

Ron and Percy were dumbstruck, while Ginny and the twins were hugging them and welcoming them into the family.

After everything settled down Kaoru asked "I do have one question, why are we in the first year of this school?"

"All students start Hogwarts after they've turned eleven" Mr. Weasley told her.

Momoko interrupted "But Mr. Weasley we're thirteen and Takaaki's fifteen."

"Momoko, you all look to be about eleven" Ginny told her.

They all took a good look at each other and then at themselves. They were stunned to find that Ginny was telling the truth.

"How could this have happened?" Miyako said starting to cry.

Takaaki went to comfort her with Mrs. Weasley. Mr. Weasley pointed his wand at the four children muttering something they couldn't hear. He then shook his head "Well, I don't know how to say this. You are all eleven years old."

"It must have been when Him sent use here. He reduced our ages so that we would be weaker. I'm going to KILL him, if I ever see him again." Kaoru said with venom in her voice.

When Miyako had calmed down, Mrs. Weasley told everyone to get dressed so they could head out for Diagon Alley.

When everyone had gotten back down to the living room Mr. & Mrs. Weasley started to explain how they were going to travel to there destination through the fireplace. After Mr. Weasley, Ron, and the twins went through the four of them followed.

* * *

><p>When Kaoru came out of the fireplace she was coughing and complaining about all the soot. When she looked around she noticed her friends standing next to the Weasleys. She walked over to them and waited for Mrs. Weasley, Ginny and Percy. They arrived in less than a minute, each stepping out of the fireplace trying to dust the soot off themselves as they walked towards them.<p>

After they were all together, they head to a door and walked into what looked like a back alley. Mr. Weasley took his wand out and tapped one of the bricks in the wall. It glowed softly, then the bricks moved apart revealing a street filled with many witches and wizards walking form shop to shop.

As they walked down the street Miyako moved next to Mr. Weasley and whispered "Do you think my debit card will work here?"

Mr. Weasley looked at her "What's a debit card?"

Miyako took her wallet out of her pocket, opened it, and pulled out her debit card. Mr. Weasley looked at it and asked her how it worked. She told him that you take it to an ATM to get money out of you bank account or use it at a shops register. Mr. Weasley then asked her what an ATM was, Miyako was about to answer when Mrs. Weasley told him to stop bugging her with questions about muggles.

"What's a muggle?" Momoko asked overhearing Mrs. Weasley's comment.

Ron answered her "A muggle is a non-magical human."

Takaaki was about to ask something when they stopped in front of a snowy white building that towered over the other shops around it. There were two large bronze doors in front with a small humanoid creature standing next to them.

Miyako was a little startled by it, because it reminded her of Little Arturo from the Gangreen Gang. "Mr. Weasley what is that?" she asked him pointing at the strange creature.

"Oh, that's a goblin, they run Gringotts. In fact, our son Bill works with them in Egypt" he told her.

"What's Gringotts?" Momoko asked.

"This is Gringotts, dear. It's were all wizards and witches keep their money. It's the safest and most guarded place in all of England" Mr. Weasley told her pointing at the building. "Before we can get everyone's school supplies we're going to have to get some money out of our vault."

Mr. & Mrs. Weasley led all of the children into the bank through the bronze doors and then a second set of silver doors. When the girls and Takaaki stepped through the second set of doors all four of them were bathed in a bright golden light. Above each of their heads appeared a symbol: Kaoru's was a black blade with a fuzzy outline, Momoko's was a glowing fist, Miyako's was a scepter with a large orb on one end, and Takaaki's was a golden dragon. All of the goblins, witches, and wizards in the bank were staring at them.

Takaaki looked from the symbol above his head to Mr. Weasley "What's that?"

Mr. Weasley was about to answer when a goblin came over. "Could you all please follow me? The Bank Manager is going to want to talk to you," he said bowing slightly.

They all agreed and followed him until he came to a door marked 'Hammerclaw, Bank Manager'. The goblin knocked and they heard someone grunt, "Come in."

When they walked in they saw a goblin sitting behind a desk as a man with long red hair was getting up from a chair in front of the desk.

The goblin behind the desk addressed the one who brought them "Ah, Griphook I was about to send for you. Who are those folk's behind you?"

At that moment the man turned around and was surprised by who he saw. All of the Weasley's yelled "Bill!" as Mrs. Weasley went over and gave him a hug.

Griphook answered the Manager "Sir, I have brought them to you because these four have triggered the Ceiphed Charms" pointing at the four children.

Hammerclaw and Bill both went wide-eyed. "No ones triggered those charms since Gringotts was built over 2,000 years ago" Hammerclaw said in astonishment.

"There's one way to find out if those vaults do belong to them," Bill said looking from Hammerclaw to the four in question.

Hammerclaw nodded at Bill's suggestion and opened up a drawer behind his desk and pulled out a small chest. When he opened the chest there was a flash of light. When everyone could see again they all looked around and saw a key hanging from a chain on all four of the kid's necks. Each key had a symbol on it that matched the one that had appeared over its owner's head.

Bill laughed, "Well sir, I guess that proves who they are."

"Yes, I suppose that does. Griphook, I want you and Bill to show them to their vaults" Hammerclaw said dismissing the group.

As they walked out of the office Mrs. Weasley introduced Bill to the four children.

"Bill could you explain to us what that was all about" Mr. Weasley asked his son.

"Well dad, when Gringotts was founded over 2,000 years ago there were only four people that worked with them and allowed them to look after their gold. They were Lina Inverse, Amelia Wil Tesla Seyruun, Sylphiel Nels Lahda, and Filia Ul Copt. Those four with the founding goblins put magic charms and wards on the their vaults so that only those of the women's bloodline would be able to enter their vaults without being severely hexed or worse. The thing is though after they died no one ever came to check on their vaults. The goblins were beginning to assume that the women's bloodlines had become extinct. And now here we have the inheritors of each of their vaults" Bill said with a huge smile.

They had just arrived at a long stone corridor with rail tracks. Griphook whistled and a large cart appeared before them.

When they had all got on Bill said, "Griphook, let's head to my parents vault first, then vaults 1 through 4."

Griphook nodded, then the cart speed off down the tracks faster than the four children could have ever imagined.

"Bill, what is the currency wizards use?" Takaaki asked him as they sped along.

Bill replied, "There are Gold Galleons, Silver Sickles, and Bronze Knuts. There are seventeen Sickles to a Galleon and twenty-nine Knuts to a Sickle."

"That's the weirdest system for money I've ever heard of" Kaoru said shaking her head.

After about a minute their cart stopped. Mrs. Weasley and Griphook got off the cart walking to a large door in the rock face. Mrs. Weasley handed Griphook a key, which he used to open the door. When they looked inside they saw a small pile of Sickles and one Galleon. Mrs. Weasley swept it all into her bag, then got back into the cart with Griphook.

After twenty more minutes the cart stopped again in a cavern with four massive doors set equally around the edge. Each one had a symbol on it that matched one of the keys.

Everyone got out of the cart. Bill pulled out four leather pouches from inside his robes and handed one to each of the vault owners.

"What do we do now?" Miyako asked in awe of the huge doors.

Griphook replied "Hand me your key and place your hand on the door. It's the only way that they can be opened."

Kaoru was the first to step forward and do what Griphook said "Ow! That door pricked me," Kaoru yelled with surprise.

"Yes, that was how they were designed. Only those of direct blood descent can open them," Griphook told her with a shrug.

When the door opened they saw mountains of Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts. There were also hundreds of ancient books along one wall and a huge glass case near the back. Kaoru walked in and stared at everything.

As Kaoru walked towards the glass case a piece of parchment appeared in front of her. It startled her at first, but then she grabbed it and read silently.

_To my blood descendent,_

_I hope you find everything I left you useful. If you want to learn more about me or any of the awesome magical items I left you read the books on the top shelf._

_P.S. Don't take lip from anyone and watch out for Defenders of Justice._

Lina Inverse

_Lina Inverse,_

_The Greatest Sorceress of All Time_

Kaoru laughed so hard that she had to hold her sides. When she turned around everyone was staring at her. "It sounds like my ancestor knew someone like you Momoko." Kaoru said as she put two handfuls of Galleons in her pouch. Kaoru then walked over to the book and read the titles of those on the top self. They were all titled "My Awesome Life" by Lina Inverse and numbered 1 through 50. Kaoru grabbed the first five volumes and exited her vault and joined the others.

Momoko looked at her "Why did you grab those books? I've never seen you pick up a book before, unless it had something to do with sports."

"They're Lina's autobiographies. I figured I should find out what she was like, besides she sounded quite interesting from the letter she left" Kaoru told her as she started to flip through the first book.

Momoko was the second one to open her vault. Inside they saw that it was filled with as much money as Kaoru's. There were differences though, along one wall was a shelf with only about fifty books and in back were two crowns sitting on pillows. When she got a few steps into the room a piece of parchment appeared in front of her just like Kaoru. She grabbed it and began to read.

_To my descendent (a Defender of Justice),_

_I'm overjoyed to know that the royal line of Seyruun has survived. I hope that you'll be able to use this money and the knowledge from my adventures to fight for justice and the destruction of evil were ever it resides._

_P.S. Be careful of anyone who is the descendent of Lina Inverse. They are going to be very scary._

Amelia Wil Tesla Seyruun

_Amelia Wil Tesla Seyruun,_

_Crown Princess of Seyruun_

Momoko turned to Kaoru "I think our ancestor's knew each other. Mine told me to watch out for the descendent of yours. Also, I'm a Princess" she said the last part with a huge smile on her face. After that she grabbed a couple of handfuls of Galleons and went over to the self, taking the first four books. She then left the vault reading the title of the first book "Adventures of a Defender of Justice, Vol. 1" by Amelia Wil Tesla Seyruun.

Ron looked at her "I hope you don't plan on us calling you 'Princess Momoko'."

"Ronald! Be nice to her. I'm so happy for you "Your Highness" Mrs. Weasley said bowing, then giving her a hug.

When Mrs. Weasley released her she said "Please, just call me Momoko. I really don't think I could get used to the whole 'Your Highness' thing."

Everyone laughed at this except Griphook.

The next one who opened their vault was Miyako. Inside her vault was about half as much money as Momoko or Kaoru's. There was also a pile of about twenty books near the door. When she walked over to the pile a piece of parchment appeared on top of them. She picked it up and read it.

_To my dear cute descendent (Hopefully),_

_This pile of books is a record of all my recipes. Also, the money in here is borrowed from Miss Lina and Miss Amelia, so use it well._

_P.S. If you find someone you love dearly keep him or her close and don't let him or her go._

Sylphiel Nels Lahda

_Sylphiel Nels Lahda,_

_Your Ancestor_

Miyako picked up the first book and read its title "Recipes from the Heart" by Sylphiel Nels Lahda. Miyako smiled then went over to the money to put some in her pouch.

"So what did your ancestor tell you?" Kaoru asked her.

Miyako didn't answer her, but walked over to Takaaki and kissed him on the lips.

The Weasleys and her friends were shocked. "Miyako! What are you doing?" Mrs. Weasley shouted while blushing.

Miyako turned to her "Kissing my boyfriend, Mrs. Weasley."

Fred looked at Takaaki "Is she telling the truth, mate."

Takaaki told him yes, while he took a hold of her hand. George slapped him on the back telling him he was lucky to have a girlfriend before even heading to school.

Takaaki reluctantly let go of Miyako's hand and went over to the last vault to open it. When he looked inside he saw that it held about the same amount of money as Miyako's. The only other thing in the vault was hundreds of ancient jars. When he stepped into the vault a piece of parchment appeared before him. He took a hold of it and read.

_To my descendent,_

_I hope you've had a good life. I pray that you will continue to have a good life. Please use the money I left you wisely._

_P.S. Please don't sell the jars._

Filia Ul Copt

_Filia Ul Copt,_

_High Priestess of the Fire Dragon God_

Takaaki shook his head and then grabbed some Galleons, before leaving his vault.

* * *

><p>AN: Wow that was the longest chapter I've ever written.

I hope you enjoyed it. So please send me some reviews or comments.


	4. Cousins?

I don't own Harry Potter, Powerpuff Girls Z, Slayers, the Chronicles of Narnia, or Sailor Moon.

You'll find out the references in the chapter. There is also a quick glimpse of someone at the end of the chapter.

**Cousins?**

When everyone got back to the main floor of Gringotts Mrs. Weasley turned to her husband "Arthur, you take the boys to get their supplies. Bill and I will take the girls and Takaaki to get theirs. We'll meet and Flourish and Blotts to get the books" she said as she handed him about half the money from their vault.

Mrs. Weasley led Bill, Takaaki, and the girls to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions first. On the inside they were greeted by a squat, smiling witch dressed all in mauve.

"Mrs. Weasley, nice to see you. So which one of your children is starting Hogwarts this year?" the woman asked her.

Mrs. Weasley replied "My son Ron, he'll be in later with Arthur to pick-up some used robes. I'm here to help some of our foreign relatives get their supplies for their first year. These are our cousin's from Japan Momoko Akatsutsumi, Kaoru Matsubara, Miyako Gotokuji, and her boyfriend Takaaki Iwamoto. They are going to be staying with us while they go to school at Hogwarts."

Madam Malkin smiled and led the four children over to a spot so she could start fitting them with robes.

Bill leaned into his mother and whispered "Mom, I don't remember you saying they were our cousin's."

Mrs. Weasley turned to him and proceeded to explain everything that had happened the previous night.

"That doesn't explain why we have to pretend they're our cousin's" Bill asked confused.

"Professor Dumbledore came up with the idea. That way the Ministry will leave them alone and not try to lock them away," she told him concerned.

Bill asked her if she had told dad. She told him that she had let him read the letter from Professor Dumbledore had sent that morning.

At that moment they heard Kaoru groan, "Why does it always have to be a skirt? I hate skirts!"

Ginny began to giggle when she heard this.

"Kaoru, remember what you said about that other skirt all those months ago. You got used to it, so you're going to have to get used to this one to. It's part of the school uniform," Miyako told her smiling.

Kaoru sighed and agreed with her.

Madam Malkin then said that she was done and handed each of them their school clothes when they paid her.

When they walked outside Takaaki asked Mrs. Weasley the same question Bill had. She told them the same answer as Bill. They all agreed that it was best to keep it quite about where they were from.

* * *

><p>After about another half hour Mrs. Weasley had stopped to check the list of supplies they needed "Let's see, the only things we need to still get are your books, wands, and a pet for each of you. Let's try to get a pet first."<p>

They walked towards two buildings. The one on the right was named Eeylops Owl Emporium and the one on the left was named Magical Menagerie.

"You can choose from an owl or maybe a cat. No toads though, there just disgusting" Mrs. Weasley informed them with a shiver.

The four children talked for a bit and then decided. Miyako and Takaaki were going to get cats, while Kaoru and Momoko wanted to get owls. Mrs. Weasley told Bill to take Kaoru and Momoko to get their owls, while she took Ginny with her to help Miyako and Takaaki with their choices.

* * *

><p>When both groups came out of the shops they took a look at the pets they had chosen. Kaoru had an Eagle owl in a cage, Momoko had a small Barn owl that was also in a cage, Miyako was holding a small cute black cat with a white crescent moon shaped patch of fur on its head, and Takaaki was holding a small white cat that had a yellow patch of fur on its head like Miyako's.<p>

"So what are you going to name them?" Ginny asked Kaoru and Momoko pointing at their owls.

"I'm naming mine Glimfeather" Kaoru replied.

Momoko thought for a moment "I'm going to call mine Athena."

"Those are fine names. What are your cats called?" Bill asked intrigued by them.

"Mines called Luna and Takaaki's is named Artemis" Miyako told him.

"Very appropriate names with their birth marks. Now let's get you four your first wands, then we can meet the others at Flourish and Blotts" Mrs. Weasley said leading them to a shop that looked very shabby. The name over the door read 'Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C.'.

As they walked in an old man walked out from behind a very tall pile of thin boxes. "Hello, how may I help you?" he asked them.

Mrs. Weasley spoke up "We're here to get these four their first wands."

"Hmm… You four are very special and going to help our world very much I think," he said startling them all.

Mrs. Weasley was sputtering trying to think of something.

Ollivander then said, "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. Now let me think, yes I know the perfect wands for you four" he said as he turned and went into the back.

When he came back he was holding four very old and dusty boxes each a different color. They were red, blue, green, and yellow. He then handed them each one of the boxes, the girls getting the box that matched the color of their clothing, while Takaaki was handed the yellow one. When they took the wands out of the boxes Ollivander said "Give them a flick."

They all did and were amazed when sparks flew out of each wand.

"Very nice, just as I expected. Those four wands were commissioned and paid for about 2,000 years ago by four very influential sorceresses" he told them.

Bill asked him "Those wouldn't happen to be Lina Inverse, Amelia Wil Tesla Seyruun, Sylphiel Nels Lahda, and Filia Ul Copt?"

"Why yes, sir, they were. In fact these four wands are the only one's in the shop that don't have a standard core on the inside. Each one has a few strands of the ladies hair for the core that commissioned it. Let's see that one is six and a half inches, Redwood, firm, and has the hair of Lina Inverse," he said pointing at Kaoru's. "That one is eight inches, Birch, swishy, and has the hair of Amelia Wil Tesla Seyruun" now pointing at Momoko's. "That one is nine and a half inches, Willow, flexible, and has the hair of Sylphiel Nels Lahda" pointing at Miyako's. "And that one is seven inches, Mahogany, pliable, and has the hair of Filia Ul Copt" pointing at Takaaki's wand last.

Bill laughed "Mr. Ollivander, would it surprise you to know that these four are the descendents of those four women and that you handed them the wand holding their ancestors hair in it."

Ollivander looked at them a little surprised, he then gave them a big smile and started to laugh. When he finally stopped they told him thank you before they left for their last stop.

* * *

><p>When they got to Flourish and Blotts, they found the rest of the Weasleys waiting for them. Mr. Weasley had gathered all of the books they needed to buy. Takaaki and the girls got brand new books while the Weasley children got used ones.<p>

After they had bought all of their books and walked outside Miyako asked, "Mr. Weasley why did you buy everything used?"

All of the Weasleys stopped, then Mrs. Weasley turned and said "Miyako, dear, we're not as well off as a lot of other wizarding families. In fact a few of them look down on us because of it, but that's enough for now. We need to get home."

This statement took Miyako and the others aback. Kaoru even began to say that if the Weasleys wanted to they could have some of her money. When the other three said that they would also be willing to give up some of their money, Mrs. Weasley began to cry and hug each of them saying that they didn't need to do that, because they would be fine.

Bill told them that it was nice to meet them all, but he had to get back to work. He waved good-bye as he walked back towards Gringotts.

When they had gotten back to the Leaky Cauldron they went strait to the fireplace. As everyone was going through Kaoru looked down and noticed her shoe was untied. She told Mr. Weasley that she would use the Floo Powder in a second, but she needed to tie her shoe first. He nodded leaving her as the last one to enter. When she stood up and picked up her packages, she noticed a huge man walk into the Leaky Cauldron followed by a boy about eleven with messy black hair and wearing glasses. She then stepped into the fireplace and was back at the burrow.

* * *

><p>AN: Can you guess who just showed up before Kaoru left?

Please leave me some reviews.


	5. Mr Weasley's Tinkering

I don't own Harry Potter or Powerpuff Girls Z.

**Mr. Weasley's Tinkering**

With everyone back at the burrow Mrs. Weasley started to prepare lunch as all of the children took their school supplies to their rooms.

After Kaoru dropped off her bags in her and Ginny's room she went to talk to Momoko and Miyako. She found them walking downstairs to the living room.

"Hey, I was just thinking about what you said at Madam Malkin's. I think we should try and see if we can put our other uniforms on," she whispered to them.

They agreed and went through the kitchen and into the yard telling Mrs. Weasley they would be back in a moment.

Unbeknownst to the three girls they had been over heard by two different members of the family, who followed them outside while trying to keep hidden.

When they had gotten into the garden out behind the house they looked around to make sure no one was there. When they were sure they were alone they took the compacts off their belts and opened them swiping their hands over them. There was a flash of white light and the two who were watching them blinked their eyes and noticed the three girls were standing there disappointed.

"Shoot! I was hoping they still worked" Momoko complained.

"Maybe Him was able to disable them when he sent us here" Miyako said trying to think.

Kaoru walked over to a rock and kicked it. It flew into a bush next to the house; they then heard two people yelp in pain.

"Who's there? Come out now or I'll come in after you" Kaoru said fiercely.

The two who had followed them stepped out. The girls were surprised to see Mr. Weasley and Ginny. Ginny waved at them and Mr. Weasley cleared his throat "Girls may I ask what that light was all about?"

The girls looked at each other sighed and then explained to the two everything. How they got their powers, how their compacts worked, defending Tokyo from evil monsters, and about trying to keep their alternate identities secret from others.

Mr. Weasley asked if he could take a look at one of their compacts. After a minute Miyako reluctantly handed him hers. He turned it over in his hands for a little bit, then opened it up studying it closely. He then pulled out his wand pointing it at the compact and started to mutter a few words.

After that Mr. Weasley stared to smile "Well I found out the problem with your compacts. That is what you call them right?"

"Yes, that's what it's called. Now what's wrong with them?" Kaoru said irritated.

"Well it's quite simple really, the power source of your compacts has been nullified by all of the magic surrounding you. To get them working again all you need to do is make them run off of the magic surrounding you" he told them cheerfully.

"Can you change the power source Mr. Weasley?" Momoko asked him hopefully.

"Yes I can. Why don't you give me your compacts also?" he said looking at Kaoru and Momoko. "Okay, now I'm going to charm all three of them at once. Stand back girls, I don't know if anything is going to go wrong."

All four of the girls took a few steps back as Mr. Weasley started to cast the spell. When he was finished the three compacts flew out of his hand and back to their owners. There was a flash of bright white light and the three girls clothes had changed. They were wearing skirts, tank tops with sleeveless jackets over them, and black gloves. Each girl's outfit was the same color as the clothes they had been wearing before.

Ginny and Mr. Weasley looked at them in awe. Ginny then said "Wow, that was the greatest thing I've ever seen. So what can you three do while wearing those outfits?"

The girls smiled and proceeded to show off. All three of them started by summoning their individual weapons: a huge yo-yo for Momoko, and oversized bubble wand for Miyako, and a large hammer for Kaoru. The girls then took to the air flying around above their heads, while doing aerial tricks. They finally came down and opened their compacts pressing a button on the inside, dismissing their Powerpuff outfits.

All three of the girls then ran over to Mr. Weasley giving him a group hug. Mr. Weasley's face turned a deep scarlet as he patted each girl on the head.

When they let him go, they heard Mrs. Weasley call to them saying lunch was ready. They started to head back inside when Mr. Weasley stopped them and asked them to please not tell his wife what he just did. The three girls were confused, but agreed that they wouldn't tell Mrs. Weasley.

* * *

><p>AN: Well two members of the Weasley family know about the girl's powers. I wonder how long they will be able to keep it secret.

I gave them back the use of their compacts for use latter in the story. You'll have to read to find out were and if they have some extra abilities from being in the magical world.

Also, the reason Mr. Weasley was able to make the compacts work again is because he is a genius when it comes to combining muggle tech and magic (Ex. The Ford Angela from book two).


	6. Harry Who?

I don't own Harry Potter or Powerpuff Girls Z.

All spells will be italicized.

**Harry Who?**

In the four weeks leading up to the day they were to leave for Hogwarts the four kids learned more about the world they were in. They found out the Mr. Weasley worked at the Ministry of Magic in a department called the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts. They also found out that he was curious about anything that muggles used, much to Mrs. Weasley's dismay. They also learned that Percy was a stuck-up follower of rules, Fred and George were the complete opposite of him being pranksters, Ron being the youngest boy got all of his older brothers hand-me-downs, and Ginny was the youngest of the Weasleys children and their only girl.

On September first, the day they were to going to head off to Hogwarts, the family was scrambling to make sure they had everything packed. When they had gotten outside they saw two cars waiting for them.

Mrs. Weasley told the four new members of the family that Arthur had gotten permission to use them, so they could get to King's Cross easier. Mrs. Weasley and the four girls piled into the first car, while all five of the boys got into the other one. The drivers put the students' entire luggage into the trunks of the two cars.

* * *

><p>When they got to King's Cross the two drivers got some trolleys and put the trunks on them. As the group walked into the station Kaoru noticed the same boy from the day they had gotten their school supplies staring at them.<p>

Mrs. Weasley stopped and asked "Now, what's the platform number?"

Ginny answered her "Nine and three quarters!" She then said "Mom, can't I go…"

Mrs. Weasley sighed "No Ginny, your not old enough. Percy you go through first."

Percy ran toward the barrier between platforms nine and ten; in the blink of an eye he was gone. Mrs. Weasley sent Fred and George through next, at that moment the boy with glasses had come over to them. He asked Mrs. Weasley how to get on to the platform and she explained to him that you just head at the barrier and you'll get there. After he had gone through Mrs. Weasley sent Ron through, followed by the new members of the family.

On the other side of the barrier was a red steam engine. Miyako looked around and saw the twins helping the boy they had meet load his trunk onto the train. Mrs. Weasley led them all to the end of the train where everyone loaded their trunks onto it. The four new family members were holding onto their new pets as Mrs. Weasley called for the twins and Percy. She then proceeded to hug and kiss each one of them on their cheeks and fuss about their appearance.

Fred then spoke up "Hey mom, guess what? Guess who we just met on the train?"

George continued "You know that black-haired boy who was near us in the station? Know who he is?"

"Who?" asked Ron annoyed.

In unison the twins said "Harry Potter!"

Ginny screamed loudly and then begged Mrs. Weasley to let her go see him. She told her no and proceeded to warn the twins not to bother him.

The train whistle blew and everyone got on the train waving goodbye. The girls told Ginny they would write to her when she started to cry.

Kaoru led them through to the compartment they had put their trunks in. When she opened the door she saw the boy from the platform sitting there. She shrugged and walked in sitting down across from him. Ron and Momoko sat down next to her, Miyako and Takaaki sat down next to the boy holding hands. The twins then showed up telling them they were going to sit with a friend of theirs. Before they left they introduced themselves and Ron.

The boy then asked Ron who the others were. Ron told him that the three girls were his cousins from overseas and that the boy was Miyako's boyfriend. Ron then asked him if he really was Harry Potter and the boy told him he was showing him his scar.

"Can I ask one thing, why are you guys so excited to meet him?" Momoko asked with confusion.

Harry looked at her puzzled "You guys don't know, I thought everyone in the wizarding world knew who I was?"

"We're not from England, so we don't know who's supposedly famous and who's not" Takaaki told him.

Ron then gave his cousins a brief summary of what had made Harry famous.

"That's horrible, why would anyone want to be famous because a psychopathic murder couldn't kill you?" Miyako said in disbelief.

Ron was stunned by this comment, and then looked at Harry "Sorry, I never looked at it like that."

Harry shrugged and told him it was all right, because he himself had just found out all of this a month ago.

Ron then reached into his pocket and pulled out a sleeping, fat gray rat. "This is Scabbers, he's my useless pet rat," he told Harry.

As soon as Scabbers was in sight Miyako and Takaaki's cats started to try to get him. Both Miyako and Takaaki yelled at them in unison "How many times do we have to tell you two, DON'T GO AFTER SCABBERS!" As soon as they heard their owner's angry voices they calmed down, looking eagerly at the rat.

Harry laughed at the reactions of the two cats.

The group began to discuss different things to pass the time. They started talking about their families, followed by what it's like living in Japan, and finally how Harry had found out about being a wizard.

Near the end Kaoru said that she would like to teach Harry's relatives a lesson. Harry and Ron were still amazed by what the four had told them of their homeland. The other three were still laughing at Harry's Uncle's reaction to all the letters and Hagrid's arrival.

An hour and a half after the train left the station a dimpled woman slid the door of their compartment "Anything from the cart?"

Harry stood up, but Ron said that his mom had made them all sandwiches. Harry then went into the corridor and came back about a minute later, his arms full of a wide variety of snacks. The other five pulled sandwiches from their pockets, Ron grumbling about the one he had. Harry offered to share his snacks with them all. They accepted and dug in. They ate Chocolate Frog's giving Harry all of the cards and had a fun time watching each others reactions as they ate Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans.

There was a sudden knock on the door as a round-faced boy walked in asking if they had seen his toad. They told him no, but it should turn up eventually.

After the boy had left Ron pulled his wand out saying he was going to try a spell on Scabbers. As he raised his wand the compartment door opened again. It was the toad less boy again, but this time he had a girl with him. She was already wearing her new Hogwarts robes.

She asked if anyone had seen a toad, because Neville had lost one, apparently the boy's name. She had a bossy sort of voice, lots of bushy brown hair, and rather large front teeth.

They told her that they had already told him that they haven't. She then told Ron that she wanted to see the spell he was about to do, Ron then cleared his throat.

"_Sunshine, daises, butter mellow,_

_Turn this stupid, fat rat yellow."_

Nothing happened to Scabbers. Then the girl started to say that she didn't think it was a real spell, how she had read all about Hogwarts from their school books, that she was a muggle-born, and finally that her name was Hermione Granger. She said it all so fast that none of them were able to interrupt her. At the end she asked them who they all were.

They went through the same introductions as when Ron did them. Hermione blushed at hearing that Miyako and Takaaki were dating and then gasped upon hearing out who Harry was. She then told him that he was mentioned in three different books, the house she wanted to be in, and finally leaving to help Neville find his toad.

Ron then proceeded to explain to everyone about the different houses at Hogwarts and how Slytherian was where all the Dark Wizards came from.

When he got done the door of their compartment opened again. This time it was a pale boy with a pointed face, he was flanked by two larger boys that looked like they had brains the size of a squirrels (I apologize to all squirrels for the insult).

The pale boy looked at Harry and asked him if he really was Harry Potter. Harry told him that he was, while eyeing the two on either side of the boy. The boy the introduced himself as Draco Malfoy and the two on either side of him were named Crabbe and Goyle. Ron laughed at them. Draco then looked at him saying that his dad had told him all about the Weasley family. He then turned back to Harry telling him that some wizarding families were better than others, and offering his hand in friendship. Harry told him that he knew how to make good friends without help. Draco turned pink and proceeded to insult both Harry's dead parents and the Weasleys.

Both Harry and Ron stood up, but Kaoru, Takaaki, and the two cats lunged at Draco and his cronies. Takaaki tackled Crabbe and started pounding any part of him he could reach. Luna and Artemis were scratching, clawing, and biting any part of Goyle within reach. Kaoru had slammed into Malfoy so hard that they fell into the corridor, were she started to hit him in the head as hard as she could.

Miyako pulled Takaaki off Crabbe, while Momoko grabbed Luna and Artemis, and it took both Harry and Ron to restrain Kaoru. The three badly beaten boys managed to pick themselves up and run down the corridor away from them all.

"Bloody hell, what was that about?" Ron asked in shock.

Kaoru wrestled herself free and turned to Ron "What do you mean, what was that about? That BAKA insulted our families, he deserved that and more."

At that moment Hermione Granger came in "What HAS been going on?" looking around at them all. She gave a yelp of fear when she saw the angry look in Kaoru's eyes and ran out of the compartment.

After they had managed to calm her down, Ron asked how Harry knew Malfoy. Harry told him about meeting him in Diagon Alley. Ron then explained to them all what he knew of the Malfoy's. After Ron was finished talking, Miyako told them that they needed to get in to their school robes.

At that moment a voice echoed through the train: "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately."

* * *

><p>AN: There were some surprises in this chapter. I bet you wouldn't think Kaoru would get into a fight on the train even before they got to Hogwarts, let alone Takaaki joining in.

The reason Kaoru went after Draco is kind of apparent she and the other girls have started to think of the Weasleys as their family.

Now the reason Takaaki joined in was because he has always hated people who pick on others. Evident in the first episode he was introduced in for the show, trying to protect a young Miyako and her friends from bullies.

By the way after this chapter Neville's toad will never be mentioned again. It was a convenient plot device for introductions. If I'm thinking right J.K. Rolling didn't even use it more than two or three other times through out the book series.

I'll ask again please review.


	7. The Sorting

I don't own Harry Potter or Powerpuff Girls Z.

All singing and thoughts will be italicized.

**The Sorting**

When they had all got outside onto the platform, they saw a lamp bobbing over the heads of the students. They heard a voice coming from it "Firs' years! Firs' years over here! All right there, Harry?"

A giant of a man carried the lamp away, his face was almost completely hidden by a long, shaggy mane of hair and a wild tangled beard, but you could make out his eyes, glinting like black beetles under all the hair. "C'mon follow me – any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!" he called starting to walk away.

Momoko whispered to Harry "Do you know him?"

"Yes, that was Hagrid. I told you all about him on the train" he replied.

Slipping and stumbling, they all followed Hagrid down what seemed to be a steep, narrow path. It was so dark on either side of them that they thought there must be thick trees there.

"Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called over his shoulder, "jus' round this bend here.'

There was a loud "Oooooh!" breathed by all the students.

The narrow path had opened suddenly onto the edge of a great black lake. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, the windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers.

"No more 'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. Harry and Ron were followed into their boat by Neville and Hermione. Kaoru, Miyako, Momoko, and Takaaki got a boat to themselves.

"Everyone in?" shouted Hagrid, who had a boat to himself. "Right then – FORWARD!"

And the fleet of little boats moved off all at once, gliding across the lake, which was smooth as glass. Everyone was silent, staring up at the great castle overhead. It towered over them as they sailed nearer and nearer to the cliff on which it stood.

"Heads down!" yelled Hagrid as the first boats reached the cliff; they all bent their heads and the little boats carried them through a curtain of ivy that hid a wide opening in the cliff face. They were carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle, until they reached a kind of underground harbor, where they climbed out onto rocks and pebbles.

They clambered up a passageway in the rock after Hagrid's lamp, coming out at last onto smooth, damp grass right in the shadow of the castle.

They walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, oak front door.

"Everyone here?" Hagrid said raising a gigantic fist and knocking three times on the castle door.

The door swung open at once. A tall, black-haired witch in emerald green robes stood there. She had a very stern face and everyone realized that they didn't want to cross her.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here," she said pulling the door wider. The entrance hall was so big you could fit the whole of Momoko's house in it. The stone walls were lit with flaming torches like the one at Gringotts, the ceiling was to high to make out, and a magnificent marble staircase facing them led to the upper floors.

They followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor. They could hear the drone of hundreds of voices from a doorway to the right, but Professor McGonagall showed the first years into a small, empty chamber off the hall. They crowded in, standing rather closer together than they would usually have done, peering about nervously.

Professor McGonagall then turned to them all and started to explain that they need to be sorted into one of four houses. While in school those houses would be like their families. She then left them to go somewhere else.

Harry whispered to Ron "How exactly do they sort us into houses?"

Ron told him something about a test; while Hermione Granger whispered about the spells she had learned.

Several people behind them suddenly screamed. When they turned around they saw about twenty ghosts streaming through the wall. Miyako hid behind Takaaki, while Kaoru and Momoko grabbed a hold of Neville, making his face flash between white and red. The ghosts were pearly white and slightly transparent, they glided across the room talking to one another and hardly glancing at the first years. They seemed to be arguing. What looked like a fat little monk was saying; "Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance -."

"My dear friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost – I say, what are you doing here?" a ghost wearing a ruff and tights said noticing the first years.

No one answered him.

"New students!" the Fat Friar said smiling at them. "About to be Sorted, I suppose?"

A few people nodded silently.

"Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!" said the Friar "My old house, you know."

"Move along now, The Sorting Ceremony's about to start" said Professor McGonagall sharply, having just returned.

One by one, the ghosts floated away through the opposite wall.

"Now form a line, and follow me," Professor McGonagall said to them.

Takaaki and the girls got into line behind Ron. They walked out of the chamber, back across the hall, and through a pair of double doors into the Great Hall.

They had never even imagined such a strange and splendid place like this could have existed. It was lit by thousands of candles that were floating in midair over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where Professor Dumbledore and the other teachers were sitting. Professor McGonagall led the first years up here, so they came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them. The hundreds of faces staring at them looked like pale lanterns in the flickering candlelight. Dotted here and there among the students, the ghosts shone misty silver. Momoko looked up and realized that they could see the sky. They heard Hermione say something about it being enchanted.

When they looked away and back towards where Professor McGonagall was, they saw her place a four-legged stool with a patched and frayed wizards hat on it, in front of them.

After a few minutes they were all startled to hear singing coming from a rip in the hat near the brim.

"_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong to Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave of heart,_

_Their daring nerve and chivalry_

_Set the Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherian_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

When the hat was done it bowed to each of the four tables as everyone burst into applause.

Professor McGonagall stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment. "When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted" she said. "Abbott, Hannah!"

A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails walked over to the hat and put it on.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat shouted after a moment's pause.

They all saw the table on the right erupt into cheers and clapping.

"Akatsutsumi, Momoko!" she was the first one of them called.

She walked over nervously and put the hat on while sitting down on the stool. She heard a voice in her head "Hmm… Very strange, I sense that you were sent here by a great evil, but aren't evil yourself" she gave a small yelp. "No worries, I keep what I learn within myself. Now, where to place you? I think it will be GRYFFINDOR!" she heard the last word shouted to the whole hall.

The table on the far left exploded with cheers and clapping. She walked over and sat next to Fred and George, who congratulated her.

"Bones, Susan!" was the next first year called. The hat put her in Hufflepuff.

The hat then put a Terry Boot and Mandy Brocklehurst into Ravencalw. The far left table was the one that reacted when they heard this. A Lavender Brown went to Gryffindor. Millicent Bulstrode and Vincent Crabbe became the first ones to go to Slytherian. Justin Finch-Flecthley was sent to Hufflepuff. Next was Seamus Finnigan who became a Gryffindor. Professor McGonagall then called "Gotokuji, Miyako!"

When she put the hat on and sat down, the hat said in her head "Well, well, another one sent by that evil" she was startled by this. "Like I told the other one, I don't reveal secrets. Now, you seem to have a good head on your shoulders, but you're a hard worker too, and I see that you are quite brave. Now, where should I put you?"

When the hat said this she thought, _please I just want to stay with my friend, Momoko._

"Well, if that's what you want, then GRYFFINDOR!" the hat yelled.

She took the hat off and ran to sit next to Momoko at the Gryffindor table. They hugged each other when she got there.

Malfoy's friend Goyle was put into Slytherian. When Hermione Granger was called, she ran to the stool putting the hat on. The hat put her into Gryffindor, to Ron's annoyance.

The next one called was Takaaki, who walked over and put the hat on. When he put the hat on it spoke in his mind "Well, yet another one sent here by that same evil."

When he heard this he thought, _no matter where you put me I'm going to sit with Miyako._

"Strait forward and to the point, you're a perfect fit for GRFFYINDOR!"

He walked to the Gryffindor table where he was greeted with cheers and clapping. The Weasley twins and Momoko congratulated him, while Miyako gave him a long hug.

The next one called was Neville Longbottom, who was put in Gryffindor. He almost got to the table before he had to run back and give the hat to a Morag MacDougal. Kaoru actually giggled a lot when she saw this happen.

Draco Malfoy was next and the hat called out Slytherian as soon as it touched his head.

"Matsubara, Kaoru!"

Upon hearing her name she strode over to the stool with confidence and put the hat on. "The fourth one today, what is it with people being sent here by that evil creature?" she let out a small growl from her throat. "I better put you with the other three in GRYFFINDOR!" When she got to the table her friends hugged her.

Six more people were called before Professor McGonagall called "Potter, Harry!"

There was a lot of whispering as they saw him walk over and put the hat on. It was a couple of minutes before the hat yelled out "GRYFFINDOR!" The Gryffindor table went into hysterics as he came over and sat across from a ghost at the table.

Of the four people left a Dean Thomas was put into Gryffindor, while a Lisa Turpin was sent to Ravenclaw.

When Ron was the second to last one called, the girls, Takaaki, and the rest of the Weasleys at the table silently hoped that he was going to be put in Gryffindor with them. The hat called "GRYFFINDOR!" Everyone who knew him at the table congratulated him when he got there, ignoring the last first year to be sorted.

Professor McGonagall rolled up her parchment and took the stool and hat away.

Professor Dumbledore got to his feet and opened his arms wide before saying "Welcome! Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank You!" when he sat back down everyone clapped and cheered.

When they looked at the dishes in front of them they saw that they were piled with tons of delicious looking food. The four of them dug in without paying much attention to the conversations around them. When they were nearly full, the remains of their food disappeared to reveal heaps of desserts in front of them. Momoko squealed with joy and piled four times as much dessert on her plate as anyone else. Her friends chuckled at her reaction while eating their own desserts.

When the last of the desserts had disappeared, Professor Dumbledore got to his feet and cleared his throat. "Ahem – just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trails will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch. And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death. And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song! Everyone pick their favorite tune and off we go!" he said using his wand to make the words appear in the air above them.

"_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,_

_Teach us something please,_

_Whether we be old and bald_

_Or young with scabby knees,_

_Our heads could do with filling_

_With some interesting stuff,_

_For now they're bare and full of air,_

_Dead flies and bits of fluff,_

_So teach us things worth knowing,_

_Bring back what we've forgot,_

_Just do your best, we'll do the rest,_

_And learn until our brains all rot."_

The girls sang it to the tune of a J-pop song they all knew. When they were done they noticed that the whole hall was staring at them. The Great Hall then erupted into cheers and clapping as everyone joined in, including all of the teachers. The girls all blushed so red that they were the same color as Momoko's hair.

When everyone quieted down, Professor Dumbledore sent them off to bed. The first years of Gryffindor followed Percy out of the Great Hall and up the marble staircase. He then led them through so many corridors that they could hardly keep track of where they were.

They stopped suddenly when they saw a bunch of walking sticks floating in the air. When Percy stepped near them, they started throwing themselves at him. He then called out "Peeves – show yourself!" He was answered by a loud bang. He then said "Go away now or I'll get the Bloody Baron!"

A little man with wicked, dark eyes and a wide mouth appeared, clutching the walking sticks. He then flew above Neville dropping them, when Kaoru saw this she pulled Neville out of the way, making him blush.

Percy then told them that they should watch out for Peeves and that the only one who could control him was the Bloody Baron.

They then came to a stop at a portrait of a very fat lady in a pink dress. The portrait then asked for a password, which Percy told her. The portrait then swung open revealing a hole in the wall. They all went through, Kaoru helped Neville through. They found themselves in the Gryffindor common room. Before they could get a good look around, Percy directed the girls to one staircase and the boys to the other one.

Miyako gave Takaaki a long hug before they all went up to bed.

* * *

><p>AN: Wow, another long chapter.

So how does everyone like Kaoru being a little more girly?

I'm wondering if any of the girl's enemies should make some appearances?

Please give me some reviews.


	8. The First Week

I don't own Harry Potter or Powerpuff Girls Z.

I would like to give my thanks to black-ace-rockman and Em Phantom.

**The First Week**

Momoko was sitting with her friends across from Harry and Ron at the Gryffindor table for breakfast on their first day of classes. There was a rushing sound overhead as the owls delivered letters and packages to the chattering students below. A large gray owl fell onto he table in front of her.

"Errol!" Miyako cried reaching for the worn out owl.

"Oh, no" Ron gasped looking at the red envelope in the owl's beak.

"It's all right, he's going to be fine. I think he just needs a rest before heading home" Miyako told him holding the owl carefully.

"Not Errol, the letter. It's a howler, who's it addressed to?" he asked her with wide eyes.

She looked at it "It says TO KAORU and TAKAAKI." The letter then began to smoke at the corners.

"You two better open it or it will be bad" Ron told them.

Kaoru reached for the envelope and opened it. A roar sounded from the letter followed by Mrs. Weasley's screaming voice.

**" – PICKING A FIGHT ON THE TRAIN –''**

They both started to turn red.

**" – LETTER FROM DUMBLEDORE LAST NIGHT; COULD HAVE BOTH BEEN EXPELLED –''**

They then both turned white at hearing this.

**" – IF EITHER OF YOU PUT ANOTHER TOE OUT OF LINE, I'LL BRING YOU STRAIGHT HOME BY THE EAR."**

The letter then dropped from Kaoru's hand, burst into flames and curled into ashes.

Ron broke the silence "Better you two than me. I hope to never receive one of those from Mom."

"Excuse me, I would like to give you your schedules now." They turned to see Professor McGonagall standing behind them.

She handed them each a piece of parchment and continued down the table giving everyone their schedules. After a few moments they regained their composer and looked down at their schedules.

"We have Herbology first today, followed by History of Magic" Miyako told them.

They finished breakfast and headed out the castle doors. There they meet Professor Sprout, her robes were covered in dirt and she had a patchwork hat. She led them and the Hufflepuff first years to a greenhouse marked with a number one on the door.

After they had all gotten into the greenhouse, Professor Sprout started to give examples of what they would learn that year. She then assigned them homework in the form of reading the first chapter of "One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi".

When the class got back to the castle Gryffindor first years headed off to History of Magic, while the Hufflepuff first years went to a different class.

After they had all gotten seated for their History of Magic class, they realized that the teacher wasn't there. When the bell rang a ghost floated through the back wall stopping at the teachers desk. He announced himself as Professor Binns and told them that they were going to have to take notes. He then proceeded to start a long boring lecture on the earliest known facts in their "History of Magic" book. Within ten minutes of Professor Binns starting his lecture only three students were still listening: Hermione Granger, Miyako, and Takaaki. When the bell rang Professor Binns left the classroom the same way he had come in.

As the six of them headed down to lunch Ron asked "How can you two stay awake while Professor Binns was droning on like that?"

"It was easy, all that stuff he was talking about was actually quite fascinating" Takaaki told him.

Ron looked at him confused as they sat down to eat.

When they were done with their food the headed back up to the Gryffindor common room. In the common room they all found a place to sit so they could do their homework for Herbology.

* * *

><p>The next day after breakfast they headed off for their first Charms class. The teacher for Charms was a Professor Flitwick; he was so small that he had to stand on a pile of books behind his desk. The first thing he did during class was taking a roll call. When he read Harry's name he squeaked and fell behind his desk. After he had gotten back up so everyone could see him again he finished the roll call. He then proceeded to start their first lesson. He told them to take notes, on how to create a light at the tip of their wands. By the end of the lesson, only Hermione and Kaoru were able to produce the right effect.<p>

Their next class that day was Transfiguration, taught by Professor McGonagall their Head of House. When they arrived in class Professor McGonagall was nowhere to be seen, but there was a gray tabby cat with black markings around its eyes on the teacher's desk.

"I wonder who's cat that is?" Momoko asked looking at it.

When the bell rang the cat jumped off the desk and turned into Professor McGonagall. All of the students were surprised by this, before she could get started with the lesson Takaaki raised his hand.

"Yes, Iwamoto, what is your question?" she asked him.

"Professor McGonagall, how did you do that?" he asked her with awe in his eyes.

"Well, Iwamoto, that was a very advanced form of self Transfiguration that only a small number of wizards are able to do. Those who can do it are called an Animagus. Now I only have one thing to say to all of you before we start today's lesson. If I catch anyone messing around in my classroom, you will leave and not come back," she told them all with a very severe look on her face.

She then had them take some complicated notes, before she had them try to turn a match into a needle. By the time the lesson ended, Hermione and Takaaki were the only ones to make any difference to their matches. Hermione's had gone silver and pointy, while Takaaki had actually turned his match into a needle. Professor McGonagall gave Hermione a smile and awarded Gryffindor ten points for Takaaki's success. She then told them that their homework was to practice the spell for next week's class.

* * *

><p>On Wednesday they went back outside to the greenhouses for their next Herbology class. Professor Sprout began by asking them questions about the chapter they were supposed to read. Hermione answered every question before anyone else could, earning Gryffindor and extra twenty-five points. Professor Sprout then told them that they would be planting the seeds of a plant called the Mercury Lily, a plant that grows to full maturity in one day, if planted correctly. After they were done planting ten of the seeds each, they were allowed to go.<p>

That night at midnight, they had their first Astronomy class. They were told the names of about twenty different stars and all of the planets in the solar system. The teacher then told them to find those celestial bodies in the sky and mark it on a piece of parchment.

* * *

><p>In Herbology the next day they found out if they had planted the Mercury Lily seeds correctly. As they all looked at their flower pots only about half of all the seeds had sprouted for most of the students. Hermione, Neville, and Miyako were the only students who had successfully planted all ten of their seeds. Kaoru and Momoko on the other hand had grown no flowers at all. Professor Sprout went around talking to the students and explaining to them where they had each gone wrong in the planting of the seeds. She then told the class about where to find the flowers, what part of them is useable in magic, and finally when it was best to harvest them. She then told them that they had best study, because they were going to have a quiz on Monday.<p>

When they got to their first Defense Against the Dark Arts class, they met Professor Quirell. He was a very peculiar teacher; he smelled of garlic, wore a turban on his head, and seemed to stutter over every other word he spoke. The first thing he told them all was what he was going to cover in class that year. He then told them about an adventure he had involving a zombie. After that he told them they were to read the first chapter of "The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection". Finally he told them that they would discuss the chapter in next week's class.

* * *

><p>As they sat at breakfast on Friday, they over heard Harry and Ron complaining about their class that day. They then noticed Harry's owl Hedwig fly in and give him a letter, which he responded to immediately.<p>

Momoko asked, "What was that about?"

He looked at her "Hagrid wrote me asking if I would like to visit him today at around three."

The four looked at each other, then Miyako asked, "Would you mind if we came with you to meet him?"

Harry told them that he would be glad if they came. They then all got up and headed down into the dungeons for Potions.

When they entered the classroom they saw along the walls pickeled animals in jars. After they had sat down and got their supplies out, Professor Snape took roll call, stopping at Harry's name calling him a "Celebrity" with a sneer before continuing. He then told them that they would learn to bottle fame, brew glory, and even stopper death. After that he pestered Harry with three questions Harry couldn't answer, but Hermione was eagerly trying to. Professor Snape gave them the answers to the three questions, telling them to write it down. He next put them in pairs to mix a potion for curing boils. While walking around he criticized everyone's potion, especially the Gryffindors.

Neville was about to add the porcupine quills to his and Kaoru's potion when she grabbed his hand. Neville looked at her blushing "Why did you stop me?"

"We need to take it off the fire first" she told him while doing that.

While still blushing he told her thank you and added the porcupine quills as she read the next step in the process.

At the end of class Professor Snape gave five points to Slytherian for Malfoy's potion, which he called "perfect". There were two other potions in the class that were actually better than Malfoy's, Hermione's group and Miyako's group. Neither one said anything because they knew Professor Snape favored the Slytherians.

As they left Ron asked Harry if he could come along to Hagrid's. Harry shrugged as they went to lunch.

When it was nearly three, all six of them headed to Hagrid's hut. At the hut Harry knocked on the door, which started a dog barking on the inside followed by a gruff voice telling it to get down. When the door opened they saw Hagrid holding back an enormous black boarhound. Hagrid led them inside where they saw dead birds hanging from the ceiling and a copper kettle boiling on the fire. After they had seated themselves around a large table in the one room hut, Harry introduced them all to Hagrid.

Hagrid looked at Ron and shook his head "I hope you're not like your twin brothers. They get into more trouble than thirty students combined."

Ron told him that he almost never gets in trouble, as he chipped a tooth on a rock cake.

Hagrid then turned to the other four "I'm glad to see Harry's made so many friends"

The conversation then turned to them discussing how their week went. Hagrid told them how he thought Mr. Filch and his cat, Mrs. Norris, were both gits. Ron then told Hagrid how his brother Charlie was doing. While Ron did this, Harry picked up a piece of paper from the table.

"Hagrid! There was a break-in at Gringotts on my birthday!" Harry yelled as the others grabbed the piece of paper to read it.

Hagrid tried to change to subject, but was unsuccessful. He then told them that they should get back to the castle for dinner and ushered them out the door.

As they walked back to the castle Harry told them his theory about the Gringotts break-in and Hagrid's removal of an item from one of the vaults.

"Harry, why are you even worried? It has nothing to do with you" Kaoru told him, while shaking her head.

"It worries me that when we were there we may have just missed the culprit," Harry said trying to make sense of it.

"Just drop it Harry. Worrying about it now will just drive you nuts. Besides, we don't even know if the vault broken into was the one Hagrid emptied?" Takaaki told him.

Harry finally dropped the subject when they sat down for dinner. When they were done they went up to the Gryffindor common room to finish their homework before bed.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry if this was a boring chapter. But I had to set up a sort of normal class schedule for them. I won't go into every school day for them.

One thing that I didn't mention before is that the girls wear their belts at all times, even during their classes at Hogwarts.

Has anyone noticed that Neville is starting to be protected by Kaoru a lot?

Just one last thing please review.


	9. Broomsticks and Trolls

I don't own Harry Potter or Powerpuff Girls Z.

When I refer to "the three girls" I'm talking about Kaoru, Miyako, and Momoko, usually.

I would like to thank m3At.

**Broomsticks and Trolls**

On a Thursday about a month into the term the Gryffindor first years were heading down to their first flying lesson. Unfortunately they had these lessons with the Slytherins.

When they got to the area where they were to learn to fly, they found the Slytherins and their teacher already there. Their teacher was Madam Hooch, who had short gray hair and yellow hawk like eyes.

She told them all to stand next to one of the broomsticks on the ground, put their right hand over it, and say up.

Only about eight people's brooms flew into their hands. These included Harry and the three girls.

When Madam Hooch was satisfied with what she had seen, she then showed them how to mount their brooms. After that she told them they were to fly a few feet into the air and then come back down when she blew her whistle.

Just before Madam Hooch blew her whistle Neville pushed off the ground hard in his nervousness. Madam Hooch yelled at him to come back down. When Neville looked down from about twenty feet up, he paled and lost his grip on the broom.

As Kaoru saw Neville fall, she pushed off the ground trying to catch him. She managed to grab Neville, but unfortunately his weight pulled her off of the broom. As the two fell Kaoru wrapped her arms around Neville and positioned herself under him before they hit the ground.

Madam Hooch and the Gryffindors ran over to check on them, while the Slytherins laughed at the two. They both groaned as they started to sit up. Madam Hooch's face went white as she saw Neville's wrist at an odd angle and Kaoru holding her left arm while a trickle of blood came from her mouth.

"Looks like a broken wrist and ribs" Madam Hooch said as she turned to look at Miyako and Momoko. "You two help them up and follow me up to the hospital wing. The rest of you stay where you are and leave those brooms on the ground, or ELSE!"

Madam Hooch led them up the castle lawn and through the corridors to the hospital wing. "May I ask you what you were thinking Miss Matsubara?" she asked looking back at them.

Kaoru gave her a pained smile "I wasn't thinking." She glanced at Neville out of the corner of her eye.

As they walked into the infirmary, they saw about twelve beds with a small room next to the door. Madam Hooch knocked on the door calling for the nurse, when she came out Madam Hooch told her what happened.

The nurse, a Madam Pomfrey, told Miyako and Momoko to take and place them on two beds. She then asked each of them what hurt, Neville told her it was his wrist and Kaoru said that her left shoulder felt dislocated and she thought she had a couple of broken ribs.

Madam Pomfrey told her to lie down, while she went back to Neville and fixed his wrist with a wave of her wand. When she turned around she saw Momoko holding Kaoru's left arm, before she shoved the shoulder back into place. At this Madam Pomfrey yelled at them asking what they thought they were doing.

"Umm…Momoko was just helping me pop my shoulder back into place" Kaoru said giving her a grimace, before coughing up a bit of blood.

Madam Pomfrey walked over to her "Where did you learn something like that, it's so barbaric!" She then pointed her wand at Kaoru's chest and said a few words.

Kaoru instantly felt the pain go away as her ribs were fully healed. She looked at Madam Pomfrey "Where I learned that with my shoulder was from my home country. We don't have as advanced healing spells and potions as you have here. So we've learned to make due with what we can. Thank you for healing me" when she said the last part she started to get up from the bed.

"Oh, no you don't. You and Mr. Longbottom are to stay here for the next couple of hours, before you head back to your dorms." She told her while gently pushing her back onto her bed.

"Madam Pomfrey, would it be all right if we stay to keep them company?" Miyako asked her politely.

"Yes dear, but just try to keep the noise down," she told her as she went back to the room next to the door.

Neville looked over at Kaoru "Umm…can I ask you a question?"

She looked at him and shrugged "Sure, what's on you mind?"

"Well, I was wondering why you tried to save me from that fall and why your always helping me so much in our classes?" he asked while blushing a little.

"Well, when you fell I just wanted to make sure you didn't get hurt, kind of failed there. With everything else I think it's because I see a lot of potential in you, you just need a little help make it grow" she told him with a smile.

The other two girls were whispering to each other while they were talking. When Kaoru and Neville were done talking the two girls were giggling.

Kaoru looked at them "What are you two laughing about?"

"It's just a joke that Momoko told me," Miyako said looking away from her.

After a couple of hours Madam Pomfrey sent them up to their dorms. When they got there the girls told Neville goodnight as they went up to their beds.

The next morning Takaaki told them about what happened after they had left for the infirmary. About Draco picking up Neville's Remembrall, Harry demanding he give it to him, then Draco and Harry flying into the air, Draco throwing the Remembrall, Harry catching it about a foot from the ground, and finally Professor McGonagall taking Harry away into the castle.

All this stunned them, and then they noticed six owls carrying a long, thin package that they dropped in front of Harry before taking off.

Harry ripped opened a letter that came with the package. They heard Ron say something about never having touched one, before the two got up and tried to leave the hall. Malfoy and his cronies blocked their way, causing an argument to start between them. Professor Flitwick walked over to them and started to talk with them. After a few minutes Ron and Harry moved past Malfoy, who had a look of rage and confusion on his face.

They found out later that the package was a broom and Harry had been allowed to join the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

Over the course of the next month they saw very little of Harry in the afternoon, due to him having to train with the Quidditch team three days a week.

* * *

><p>In Charms class on Halloween, Professor Flitwick told them they would start making things fly. Everyone was excited about this, because they wanted to try it after seeing him make a desk fly around the room. Professor Flitwick put them into pairs: Kaoru was with Neville, Momoko was with Miyako, Harry partnered with Takaaki, and Ron was put with Hermione. Both Ron and Hermione were upset with their paring, but continued to do their class assignment.<p>

Kaoru helped Neville practice the wand movements, before she even let him say the spell. They were sitting right next to Ron and Hermione who had started to argue again. Hermione then made her feather float four feet in the air, which made Professor Flitwick very proud as he pointed it out to the whole class.

When class ended the girls walked out behind Hermione, who was behind Harry, Ron, and Takaaki.

"It's no wonder no one can stand her. She's a nightmare, honestly" Ron said to the other two boys rather loudly.

The three girls noticed Hermione start to shudder, and then she ran past the boys. Miyako and Momoko ran after her, while Kaoru walked up to Ron and hit him on the head.

"What was that for?" he asked her while rubbing his head.

"You're and insensitive jerk Ron. You should learn to keep your mouth shut when you want to insult someone" she then walked off to their next class.

When the four of them went down to dinner that day, Kaoru glared at Ron "You know if those three aren't back in the common room by the time its lights out, I'm going to drag you through the whole castle till we find them and send an owl to Mrs. Weasley."

Ron gulped at this, as they sat down for the Halloween feast. When they looked around at the Great Hall they saw thousands of bats flying near the ceiling.

A couple of minutes after the food appeared on the plates, Professor Quirrell came running in. He ran up to the staff table panting "There's a troll in the dungeons, thought you should know" he then passed out.

The entire Great Hall erupted in terror, before Professor Dumbledore was able to calm everyone down. Professor Dumbledore then told the Prefects to take all of the houses back to their dormitories.

Kaoru looked at the three boys "We have to find the others."

Takaaki nodded "You're right, they don't know about the troll. Ron if anything happens to them it's all your fault."

Harry and Ron agreed with them as they managed to sneak away from the rest of the students without being noticed. As they were running down the corridor, Kaoru's large green buckle (compact) of her belt started to flash.

Kaoru stopped, pulled her buckle off, and opened is to reveal a screen showing a girl's face. "Where are you?" Kaoru asked the screen as the three boys looked over her shoulders.

"We're in the girl's bathroom on the second floor. Blossom and I are protecting Hermione from some monster" the girl said as they heard something smash in the background.

"I'll be there as soon as I can Bubbles" Kaoru told her as she quickly swiped her hand across the compact and yelled "Powered Buttercup!"

There was a flash of light and then the three boys saw that Kaoru's school clothes were gone. In their place she was wearing a green tank top with a green sleeveless vest over it, a green skirt, fingerless gloves and green shoes. She then floated in the air for a second before she took off faster then they believed was possible, in a streak of green light.

Harry and Ron stared dumbfounded, before looking at Takaaki.

"I'll explain later, let's just try to catch up," he told them as he ran in the direction she had headed.

* * *

><p>(A few minutes earlier)<p>

"Come on Hermione, we all know Ron's and idiot," Miyako said through the stall door in the girl's bathroom.

"Please Hermione, come out and we'll be your friends. We'll even help you get back at him if you want" Momoko told her, trying to cheer her up.

After a couple of minutes they heard the sobbing in the stall stop, followed by the door opening to reveal Hermione with a tear stained face.

She looked at the two girls "Do you really want to be my friends?"

The two girls looked at each other, and then embraced Hermione in a group hug.

The three girls then started to gag as an extremely horrible stench started to fill the room. They slowly turned to look at the bathroom door as a huge monster walked in.

The monster was about twelve feet tall; it had a dull, granite gray skin, with a small coconut shaped head on its boulder like body. It had short, tree trunk thick legs, with horny flat feet. One of its arms was dragging a huge wooden club on the ground.

"Hermione get behind us," Momoko told her, as she and Miyako grabbed their compacts. Both girls opened them at then same time swiping their hands over them and yelling "Hyper Blossom (Momoko)! Rolling Bubbles (Miyako)!"

After a flash of light both girls were wearing a tank top, with a sleeveless vest, fingerless gloves, and a different pair of shoes. Momoko's outfit was red and black, while Miyako's was blue and black.

Immediately after that Bubble's compact started to flash. She opened it and started talking to someone. While this was happening Blossom had flown over the monster's head and threw out an oversized yo-yo that had appeared from nowhere. When she did this she yelled out "Blood Pudding Smash!" The yo-yo hit the monster in the back of the knee making it fall against a sink, destroying it.

After Bubbles put her compact up she brought out her bubble staff, which she started to swing about yelling "Bubble Champagne!" Bubbles flew from the open circle on top of the staff at the creature, popping on contact, but doing no real damage.

As Hermione was watching, a girl flew into the bathroom wearing a green version of what Momoko and Miyako had put on and holding a hammer. The monster started to get up, when the girl in green swung her hammer yelling "Swing Sonic!" A green light shot out from the head of the hammer hitting the creature in the head. It stood still for a second, before it fell forward with a resounding crash that knocked Hermione off her feet.

The three girls flew over to Hermione to make sure she was all right. Hermione started to stutter and point at them "Wha…how…who…?"

They turned around when they heard footsteps from outside the bathroom. Three boys burst into the room, followed quickly by four teachers. The boys were Harry, Ron, and Takaaki. The teachers were Professor Snape, Professor McGonagall, Professor Quirrell, and Professor Dumbledore. Professor Quirrell fainted at the sight of the creature, while the other three looked from it to the students. Professor McGonagall was the first to speak "Who defeated the troll? And who are you three?" she directed the second question at the three transformed girls.

Before the girls could answer Professor Dumbledore stepped forward "Minerva, let's take this discussion to my office. Severus, please wake Professor Quirrell so you two can remove the troll from the castle. Now please everyone follow me." With that he left the room as everyone followed, except for Professor Snape and Professor Quirrell.

Professor Dumbledore led them to a gargoyle on a pedestal, before saying "Snicker doodle." The gargoyle jumped down and moved off to the side revealing a spiral staircase. They all walked up the stairs to a door, which the headmaster opened. When they got into the room they saw it was filled with paintings along the walls, a table off to one side was filled with silver instruments releasing smoke, and a birds perch next to a large desk. Professor Dumbledore went around behind the desk and sat down, the rest of the group sat down in chairs that he had conjured up.

Professor Dumbledore looked at the three girls in strange clothing "Could you three please explain who you are and how you were able to beat a mountain troll?"

The three girls looked at each other, then stood up and opened their compacts to push a button on the inside. After a flash of light the girls had returned to their school uniforms. Hermione, Harry, and Ron looked at them in awe, Professor McGonagall was completely stunned at what she had seen, and Professor Dumbledore and Takaaki were both just smiling at them.

When the three girls sat back down they started to explain everything to them. After about three hours of uninterrupted talking they were finished. Professor McGonagall, Hermione, and the two boys were shocked by the amazing things the four had told them, while Professor Dumbledore chuckled, before his face became very stern and he told them that everyone in the room would keep the girls secret and that he would tell the other two Professor's something to keep them silent. He then had Professor McGonagall take the seven of them up to the Gryffindor dormitory to turn in for the night.

* * *

><p>AN: Right off the bat, the girls had their belts on them because they only take them off for bed or taking a shower.

I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. I'm wondering if I should ask about getting a beta reader though?

I wonder if any of my friends will wish me a happy birthday today (October 17th).

Finally please leave me some reviews. I've been posting for a month and no ones left me any review. Without reviews I don't know if you all like the story or not.


	10. Quidditch and the Holidays

I don't own Harry Potter or PPG Z.

I would like to thank xAngelReaperx, I will see what I can do with your suggestion and thanks for the B-day wishes.

**Quidditch and the Holidays**

The third Saturday in November was the first match of the school Quidditch season. As they were eating breakfast that morning, the girls overheard everyone trying to give Harry advice about the upcoming match.

Just before eleven Ron, Takaaki, and the four girls left the castle with the rest of the students. When they had finally taken their seats in the Quidditch stadium, they saw that at either end of the field was what looked like three poles with hoops on top.

When the match was about to start the Gryffindor team (wearing scarlet) and the Slytherin team (wearing green) walked out to the middle of the field, were Madam Hooch waited. After the team captains shook hands and the players got on their brooms, Madam Hooch blew her whistle and released four balls from a box next to her.

"Hey Ron, what are the four balls for?" Kaoru asked with curiosity.

"Well the red one is called the Quaffle, the players pass it to each other and try to get it through the hoops at the ends of the field to score points. The two black ones flying around are called Beaters; they try to knock the players off their brooms, while the players with the bats try to keep them from their team. The last one is called the Golden Snitch; it flies around the field avoiding capture. It's actually Harry's job as the Seeker to find and capture it, because when the Snitch is caught the game ends with the capturing team winning one-hundred and fifty points" Ron told her while trying to watch the match.

After Gryffindor scored first those in the stands had to move aside as Hagrid came over to set with Harry's friends. Just after that they saw Harry and the Slytherin Seeker start to dive towards the Snitch. A couple of seconds before Harry was about to grab the Snitch one of the Slytherin players slammed into him, making him spin off course.

Madam Hooch ordered a free shot to be taken by the Gryffindor team.

Soon after the shot was made they all saw Harry's broom start to move about like a bucking bronco.

"Are brooms supposed to act like that?" Takaaki asked no one in particular.

"No they don't, it would take very powerful Dark Magic to interfere with a brooms magic" Hermione said as she started to scan the rest of the stands.

The other girls started to scan them as well.

"Just as I thought its Professor Snape. He's trying to jinx Harry's broom. I'll be back in a moment," Hermione whispered to them as she snuck off towards their Potions teacher.

Miyako noticed another teacher doing something similar to Professor Snape. It was Professor Quirrell.

As Hermione's friends watched they saw her bump into Professor Quirrell, before stepping behind Professor Snape. They then saw her set his cloak on fire with a spell, before returning back to them.

When they turned and looked at Harry again, he was diving towards the ground. Just before he hit he clapped his hand over his mouth. When he managed to stand up after hitting the ground, he coughed up something golden and shouted "I've got the Snitch!"

The Slytherins were outraged by how Harry had caught the Snitch, while the rest of the school was roaring in joy at the Slytherins defeat.

Hagrid and Harry's friends went down to the field to find him. When they had found him, they led him off the field and to Hagrid's hut.

As they sat down around Hagrid's table and thanked him for the tea he gave them, Hermione started to accuse Professor Snape of trying to harm Harry during the match.

"Rubbish, Professor Snape would never try to harm a student" Hagrid told them, defending him.

"But, Hagrid. Professor Snape was bitten by the three-headed dog on the third floor. He was trying to get whatever it's guarding" Harry told him trying to condemn him.

Hagrid was startled when they mentioned the three-headed dog "How do you know about Fluffy?"

All seven of the kids said simultaneously "Fluffy?"

"Yeah, he's mine. I lent him to Professor Dumbledore to guard…" Hagrid stopped when he noticed that they were all staring at him intently. "Okay, I want you to all forget about Professor Snape trying to harm a student, the three-headed dog, and what it's guarding. That's between Professor Dumbledore and Nicolas Flamel" Hagrid then went pale. He then ushered them out the door and told them they should hurry back to the school for dinner.

Harry looked and his friends who were smiling "Well, now we know that the dog is guarding something for a Nicolas Flamel."

"Let's go to the library tomorrow and see if we can find out who he is" Takaaki suggested.

After that day they spent every minute of their free time in the library trying to find out who Nicolas Flamel was.

* * *

><p>By the time Christmas arrived the only ones still in the Gryffindor dormitories were the three girls, the Weasley's, Takaaki, and Harry.<p>

When the three first year boys woke up on Christmas morning, they each found a small pile of packages at the foot of their beds.

Harry was the first to open his presents: Hagrid gave him a hand carved wooden flute, his Aunt and Uncle gave him a fifty pence piece, Hermione had sent him a large box of chocolate frogs, Mrs. Weasley made him a green sweater with a box of homemade fudge, Takaaki had gotten him a box of cockroach clusters, Miyako had made him a scarf with a broomstick on it, Momoko got him about ten different boxes of sweets, Kaoru had bought him a book called "Secrets of the Seekers", and the last present turned out to be an invisibility cloak from someone who had known his father.

Ron's consisted of a maroon sweater with a box of fudge from his mother, while Miyako had knitted him a maroon scarf, and the rest of the presents were tons of boxes of sweets from everyone else.

Takaaki had received the same kind of presents, as Ron except his sweater was blue with the left half of a pink heart on the chest and a blue scarf with a red lion on it from Miyako.

"Wow, I see Harry and Takaaki have joined the Weasley sweater club" Fred mentioned as he and George entered the room. Both were wearing blue sweaters one with a yellow F on the chest and the other one with a yellow G on it. They both were also wearing orange scarves that had a black beaters bat on them.

"It also seems that mom has talked Miyako into knitting us all scarves" George laughed as Ron put on his scarf and sweater.

After that they all left the room and headed down to the common room, meeting Percy on the stairs. In the common room they found the three girls chatting by the fire. Kaoru was wearing a green sweater with a green scarf that had a soccer ball on it, Momoko was wearing a red sweater with a red scarf that had a crown on it, and Miyako was wearing a blue sweater with the right half of a pink heart on it.

When they had got done chatting with each other, they went down to the Great Hall for the Christmas Feast. They all enjoyed themselves as they ate roast turkey, boiled potatoes, and hundreds of other holiday dishes from around England and Japan. There were also wizard crackers, which when pulled sent out a puff of smoke and produced things like Admirals hats and wizard chess sets.

When they were done with the feast they went out onto the grounds, where they proceeded to have a snowball fight. As they went back inside, Kaoru was the only one who was not completely covered in snow.

In the Gryffindor common room they had sandwiches and warmed themselves by the fire. By the time it was midnight the girls had fallen asleep in front of the fire, while the boys had all headed up to their beds.

* * *

><p>AN: I'm not going to go through the whole part about Harry sneaking out and finding the mirror, because that will still happen as it did in the books.

I'm sorry if this seemed to be a boring chapter, but there was very little that I wanted to change from the books.

If you're wondering what the girls got for presents it was the same stuff as Ron and Takaaki, with one exception. Kaoru got a present from Neville and his grandmother, which I will reveal next chapter.

Just one last thing please R&R.


	11. New Semester

I don't own Harry Potter or Powerpuff Girls Z.

**New Semester**

The students came back two days before the second semester was to start. Hermione was unpacking her trunk when her friends walked into the girl's dorm. Momoko and Miyako ran over to her and gave her a hug, while Kaoru stood back and waved at her. She noticed that there was something different about Kaoru, after about a minute she said, "Kaoru, when did you start to wear earrings?" The earrings Kaoru had on were small, shaped like stars, and inlayed with jade.

Kaoru was blushing as she turned her head "T-They were a Christmas gift."

Hermione looked at her other two friends for more information.

"They were a gift from Neville" Momoko whispered to her.

Hermione's eyes grew wide with shock.

"Umm…how about we go down to the common room and wait for the guys?" Miyako suggested, while trying to change the subject.

They all agreed and headed downstairs. When they got there they saw Harry, Ron, Takaaki, and Neville talking by the fire. The girls headed over to them catching the last part of their conversation.

"Grandma had me send them to her" Neville told the other boys.

The girls looked at Kaoru, she had turned red with rage. Kaoru walked over to Neville, who was smiling when he saw her. She then slapped him so hard across the face that he did a three hundred and sixty degree spin before he hit the ground. Kaoru then ran back upstairs to the girl's dorm, followed by Miyako.

Everyone in the room was either starring at Neville or the direction of the girls dorm.

Neville looked up at Hermione and Momoko "W-Why d-did s-she d-do t-that?"

"It's because of what you said. The gift you sent her actually being sent by your grandmother" Hermione explained to him with a scowl.

Neville had a look of revelation on his face "My grandmother only helped me pick them out. It was my idea to send a Christmas gift to Kaoru. I wanted to show her that I was happy to have a someone like her as a friend."

"Neville, let us explain things to her and you should give her some time to calm down," Momoko told him before running up to the girls dorm with Hermione.

* * *

><p>Over the course of the next few weeks Kaoru avoided Neville and stopped speaking with him. They only thing unusual was the fact that she continued to wear the earrings he gave her.<p>

Also during this time Harry and Ron told them all about their late night excursions during the few days after Christmas. Harry then told them that Professor Snape would be referring the Quidditch match that weekend. They all had about the same reaction.

"Don't play" said Hermione at once.

"Say your ill" said Ron.

"Pretend to break your leg" Momoko suggested.

"Really break your leg" said Takaaki.

"He can't break his leg, that would be horrible," Miyako said with concern.

"Besides he's the only Seeker the team has. The way I see it he'll just have to grab the Snitch as fast as possible to make sure Professor Snape doesn't try anything" Kaoru said with determination.

Just then they heard a thud come from the common room entrance. They turned and saw that Neville was on the ground struggling against the Leg-Locker Curse. Everyone started to laugh at him except Kaoru who ran over and took it off of him.

"Neville, who did this to you?" she asked him very concerned.

"It was Malfoy, he caught me outside the library. He said he needed a practice dummy" Neville told her while rubbing his legs.

"I'll teach him what happens when people mess with my friends" Kaoru told him as she headed towards the portrait hole.

Neville jumped up and grabbed her hand "Kaoru, stop please. I don't want you to get into trouble, because of me."

Kaoru looked at him as her face started to turn as red as a tomato. She then looked away from him "A-All right, I'll leave Malfoy alone for now. But only if you promise to let me teach you how to defend yourself."

Neville was a little startled by her reaction and what she had said "Um…okay Kaoru, as long as it will keep you from going after Malfoy." He just then realized that he had been holding her hand.

All of their friends were completely taken aback by the conversation they had heard. They then watched as Neville let go of her hand and headed up to the boys dorm room.

Kaoru then walked back towards them, trying to avoid looking at their faces. Before she sat down she grabbed a chocolate frog and opened it. She then jumped back up startling all of them "I've found him!"

"Found who, Kaoru?" Hermione asked in a scared and confused tone.

Kaoru looked at her and shoved the card from the frog at her while pointing at he the back "I've found Nicolas Flamel!"

Hermione's eyes grew wide, she then ran up to her room and back down again, carrying a large black book. When she was next to them again she opened the book to show them that Nicolas Flamel was a famous alchemist who was over six hundred years old and the only known person to have a sorcerer's stone. An item that could turn any metal into gold and produce the Elixir of Life, a way to become immortal. They all realized that the three-headed dog was guarding Nicolas Flamel's sorcerer's stone.

They all then decided that it was time to go to bed after all the surprises they had had that day.

* * *

><p>That weekend they all wished Harry good luck in the up coming match. They then found some seats in the stands; unfortunately Malfoy and his cronies were sitting behind them. Throughout the time they sat watching the match Malfoy took turns insulting Harry, Ron, and Neville.<p>

Within five minutes of the start of the match Harry had spotted the Snitch and grabbed it winning Gryffindor the match.

At the same time Ron, Neville, and Kaoru were fighting with Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle. Ron was pummeling Malfoy's face, Neville had somehow twisted Crabbe's arm behind his back pinning him to the floor of the stands, and Kaoru had flipped Goyle over her head with a German Sueplex.

When the others turned to get them to join in the cheering for Gryffindors victory, they realized they had to separate them from Malfoy and his buddies.

Malfoy ran off saying that they would pay for this.

After that they left the stadium and waited for Harry in the Entrance Hall of the castle. It was about thirty minutes before they even saw Harry approaching the castle. When he got close to them, he started ranting about how he had over heard Professor Snape talking to Professor Quirrell. He told them that Professor Snape was trying to bully Professor Quirrell into telling him about how the stone was protected. They all agreed that the stone was as good as gone by Monday.

* * *

><p>AN: I hope you like this chapter. Still trying to develop the relationship between Kaoru and Neville. It's kind of hard for Kaoru because she has been such a tomboy most of her life. Besides Kaoru, Momoko, and Miyako are all two years older mentally than everyone else, other Takaaki.

The kind of self-defense that Kaoru is going to try to teach Neville is Karate and Wrestling. This is because if you watch the series her father is a professional masked wrestler and she is a black belt.

That's it for now please review and check out my new fanfic **Darkness Before the Dawn.**


	12. Problems

I don't own Harry Potter or Powerpuff Girls Z.

I would like to thank Ashino Hybrid.

**Problems**

Professor Snape had not stolen the sorcerer's stone by the time Easter had come. This actually surprised all of them, because they were sure Professor Quirrell would have caved in and told him how to get the stone.

Also by this time Hermione, Miyako, and Takaaki were forcing them all to study for the end of term exams. The others weren't too happy about this but they had no choice because their teachers were piling on the homework.

One day in the library while they were trying to finish their homework, Hagrid walked by trying to hide something.

"Hagrid, what are you doing in here?" Momoko asked him.

He shuffled his feet before speaking "Just looking around. What about you lot? I hope you're not still looking for Nicolas Flamel."

"No, we found out about him and his stone weeks ago" Kaoru said while trying to concentrate on doing her homework.

"Though we would love to know what else is guarding it other than Fluffy," Ron asked him with a questioning look.

"Be quiet about that. No ones suppose to know about the stone, especially students," he said with a stern tone before asking them kindly "Though it would be nice if you would come to my hut and visited me later."

Miyako looked up at him "All right Hagrid, we'll be down in a couple of hours. We still have a lot of homework to finish."

He told them he would see them in a few hours and would have some tea ready for them.

"I wonder what he was hiding?" Hermione pondered out loud.

Takaaki got up and headed in the direction he had come from. When he returned, he was a little perplexed "There was a pile of books on a table over there. They were all related to dragons."

"Oh, Hagrid told me he's always wanted a pet dragon" Harry told them with a smile.

Ron was shocked "Harry, it's against wizarding law to own a dragon."

"Well, I don't see the problem with him reading up on them, since there aren't any in England" Momoko said with a smile.

Ron looked at her and shook his head "Actually, in England we have the Common Welsh Green and the Hebridean Black."

The others faces paled when they heard this. After they had regained their color they decided that they should go to Hagrid's and continue their homework later.

When they arrived at Hagrid's hut they noticed that he had all of the curtains closed.

It was a few minutes before Hagrid let them in. As soon as they got inside of the hut they started to sweet, because of the sweltering heat on the inside.

"You're here earlier than I thought," he said while pouring them tea.

Momoko smiled at him "We decided that it would be nice to take a break from our homework. Besides, we were wondering if you could tell us what else is guarding the stone other than Fluffy."

When Momoko said this all four girls gave him the puppy dog look (we all know that look from one girl is powerful, but four. There was no way he was going to resist).

He let out a long sigh "All right, besides Fluffy Professor Dumbledore asked some of the teachers to help. Let me think, there's Professor Sprout, Professor Flitwick, Professor McGonagall, Professor Quirrell, and Professor Snape."

Harry was about to say something when Miyako pointed towards the fire and shouted, "Why is there a black egg in your fire?"

"Hagrid, that's a dragons egg! How in Merlin's beard did you get that?" Ron asked him starring at the egg.

"I won it in a card game off a stranger in town" he told them with a smile.

Hermione looked at him "Umm…Hagrid, what are you going to do with it after its hatched?"

Hagrid looked at them "I'm going to raise it of course. I even know what kind of dragon it is. A Norwegian Ridgeback, very rare" the last part he said while showing them a book called "Dragon Breeding for Pleasure and Profit".

They realized then that besides trying to stop Professor Snape from getting the stone, they were going to have to convince Hagrid to give up the dragon.

They then told Hagrid thanks for the tea and went back to the castle to try and finish their homework.

* * *

><p>About two weeks after learning about Hagrid's new pet, Harry's owl Hedwig delivered a note to him during breakfast. It only had two words on it: <em>It's Hatching<em>.

Ron and Momoko wanted to skip their Herbology lesson that day to go and watch the egg hatch. Hermione, Miyako, and Takaaki told them that they had to go to class because it would be to suspicious if the seven of them skipped. They finally agreed to go after class.

* * *

><p>They rushed over to Hagrid's after class. When he let them in they saw the egg lying on the table. It was rocking back and forth as hundreds of cracks appeared on its surface. When they all stood around the table and watched in silence, they heard a clicking noise coming from it.<p>

In about a minute after their arrival the egg split in half allowing the dragon to flop onto the table. The dragon was about as long as Harry's forearm, around five inches in diameter, small horns on its head, large orange eyes, and its wings made it look like it was wearing an oversized cloak.

Hagrid reached out his hand to pet the dragon, but it tried to bite him. "Goodness, he knows his mommy" he said smiling.

"Umm…Hagrid, how fast will he grow?" Takaaki asked him with a little worry in his voice.

He was going to answer him, when his face went pale "There was someone at the window."

Kaoru ran to the door and out onto the grounds. In the distance she saw a person running towards the castle. "Argh, Malfoy saw it!" she complained walking back into the hut.

* * *

><p>Over the course of the next week they continuously tried to convince Hagrid that he had to let the dragon go.<p>

As they were in Hagrid's hut one day they saw that the dragon had grown to three times its original size.

"Hagrid, you're going have to give him up. Malfoy could turn you in any day to Professor Dumbledore" Takaaki told him while placing his hand on Hagrid's arm.

Hagrid started to cry a little "I know I can't keep him, but I can't get rid of him. Norbert would be so lonely and vulnerable by himself."

Miyako immediately turned to Ron "Cousin Charlie."

"What about Charlie?" Ron asked with confusion.

Kaoru hit him on the back of his head "Idiot, she means we write to Charlie and see if he can take Norbert in so Hagrid won't get in trouble."

"That's a great idea" he replied while rubbing his head.

"T-That sounds nice. I think Norbert would like that," Hagrid said with a small smile.

* * *

><p>As they waited for Charlie to respond the next week dragged on. They had decided that they would help Hagrid take care of Norbert. Each day one of them would head down to the hut under Harry's invisibility cloak. It was Ron's turn that night, so they were all waiting for him to return.<p>

When Ron got back to the common room that night he showed them a bandaged hand "That stupid thing bit me. And do you know what Hagrid said I frightened it. I'll be glad when that thing is gone."

Just as he was about to continue on his rant, there was a tapping on the window.

"It's Hedwig, she could have Charlie's answer" Harry said as he let her in. After he took the letter from her she flew back out the window.

They then all watched as Harry opened the letter for all of them to read.

_Dear Ron,_

_How are you? Thanks for the letter – I'd be glad to take the Norwegian Ridgeback, but it won't be easy getting him here. I think the best thing will be to send him over with some friends of mine who are coming to visit me next week. Trouble is, they mustn't be seen carrying an illegal dragon._

_Could you get the Ridgeback up to the tallest tower at midnight on Saturday? They can meet you there and take him away while it's still dark._

_Send me an answer as soon as possible._

_Love,_

_Charlie_

_P.S: Mom and Dad told me about our "Cousins"._

"It should be easy enough with two of us under Harry's cloak" Hermione said as the others nodded.

There was one problem though Ron's hand had swollen to the size of a grapefruit and turned slightly green. Miyako and Takaaki decided to drag Ron to the infirmary, so it wouldn't get worse.

When they all went to visit him that afternoon he was in a bit of a panic.

"What's wrong Ron? Realize your going to have a ton of homework to do once your better" Momoko said trying to make him laugh.

He glared at her "No, Malfoy was in here teasing me and wanting to borrow a book. I gave it to him so he would leave, but I just realized Charlie's letter was in the book."

As they were about to try and get more information from him, Madam Pomfrey came over to usher them out so Ron could get some rest.

* * *

><p>That Saturday Harry and Kaoru decided that they would be the ones to take Norbert from Hagrid's hut up to the tower.<p>

When they got to the hut, Hagrid had Norbert packed in a large crate. After they let him say his goodbyes, they carried the crate to the castle and up so many stairs that they lost count.

They only time they stopped was when they saw Professor McGonagall holding Malfoy by the ear and leading him away.

"But, Professor. Harry Potter is coming with a dragon," he pleaded with her.

"What utter rubbish! I'm taking you to Professor Snape, also twenty points from Slytherin with a detention for you" she said while hauling him away down the corridors.

After witnessing this it took them about five minutes to get to the top of the tower. When they removed Harry's cloak they started to dance for joy.

"The look on his face was priceless" Kaoru said as she picked up Harry's cloak and pocketed it.

"I can't wait to tell the others, that was awesome" he replied while scanning the skies for Charlie's friends.

After about ten more minutes Charlie's friends showed up, swooping down from the sky. Harry and Kaoru watched in fascination as they harnessed Norbert's crate to the brooms. They wished them good luck before they took off.

They were still light hearted as they walked down the tower stairs and past an open doorway. A few feet from the doorway they felt someone grab their shoulders. As they turned their heads to find out whom it was, they saw the face of Mr. Filch the caretaker.

"Well, well, well, we are in trouble" he whispered to them.

Mr. Filch then lead them to Professor McGonagall's office. When they got there they saw that she had Neville with her.

"Kaoru! I was trying to find you to warn you about what I overheard Malfoy saying" Neville spoke with a little worry in his voice.

Professor McGonagall looked like she was about to spit flames "I'd have you explain yourselves, but I think I know what's going on. You two made up a story to get Draco Malfoy in trouble and caught Mr. Longbottom up in this to. I expected better from the two of you. You three will each receive detention and fifty points will be taken from Gryffindor each. I'm sorry Mr. Longbottom but you have to be punished too for wandering around the castle at night. Now all three of you are to return to your dorms."

On their way back to the dorm's Neville avoided Kaoru's gaze. Kaoru really wanted to tell him the truth, but she couldn't muster the courage to speak. When they reached the common room they went their separate ways. In the girls dorm Kaoru cried herself to sleep that night.

* * *

><p>Over the course of the next week the three Gryffindors were shunned by everyone for the huge loss of house points. The only one who still talked with them was their friends. Harry tried to resign from the house team, but was told that it would only make things worse. Neville in his anger actually avoided Kaoru, going so far as to walk away from her whenever she was near. This depressed her so much that her studies began to go down hill.<p>

A week before the end of term exams were to start, Harry came into the library with a determined look on his face. He told them that he had overheard Professor Quirrell and Professor Snape arguing and that is sounded like Professor Quirrell had given Professor Snape what he wanted. Ron, Takaaki, and Momoko suggested they try to do some investigating, so they could reveal Professor Snape as the villain he was. Harry and Kaoru were completely against it, because they didn't want to get in any more trouble than they already were.

The next morning Harry, Kaoru, and Neville received notes telling them, that their detentions were to take place that night at eleven and they were to meet Mr. Filch in the entrance hall.

When they got to the entrance hall that night, they found another student waiting with Mr. Filch. It was Malfoy.

Mr. Filch lit his lamp before heading out onto the grounds having them follow. He started to leer at them "After tonight, you'll think twice about breaking school rules."

As they walked across the darkened school grounds, they neared Hagrid's hut. They then heard someone shout, "Is that you, Filch? Hurry up, I want to get started."

They then saw Hagrid come around from behind his hut "What took you so long? Were you trying to scare the students?" He was holding a crossbow and Fang, his boarhound, was by his side.

"No, I was about to tell them that their punishment was to head into the forest with you. I'll leave them to you for a better explanation" Mr. Filch replied with an evil smile before he left.

"The reason you four are here is to help me find an injured unicorn it the forest" Hagrid told them while pointing towards the woods.

Malfoy looked at him "I'm not going in there. Student's aren't even allowed in there."

"You're going in there if you want to stay at this school" Hagrid told him with finality.

Malfoy was about to argue when Kaoru cut him off "Shut it! Hagrid, what is it you want us to do?"

"We're going into the forest to find the wounded unicorn. We'll be in two groups; one lead by me and the other will have Fang in it. If any of us find the unicorn send up greens sparks, but if you get into trouble send up red sparks," he told them as they walked into the woods.

Malfoy walked near Fang "I'm going with Fang."

"All right, then Harry and Kaoru will come with me. Neville you go with Draco and Fang" he said as they reached a fork in the path. "One last thing, keep to the path as you follow the unicorn's blood" pointing at some silvery stuff on the ground.

Hagrid led his group down the left path while the others went down the right.

After a few minutes Hagrid had them hide behind a tree as what sounded like a cloak going over the leaves went by. Hagrid then had them continue following the unicorn's blood, but they weren't having any luck in finding the unicorn.

They soon found themselves in a clearing when a creature with the torso of a man and the body of a horse stepped out.

"Hello, Hagrid. Why are you in the forest tonight?" it asked him.

"I'm trying to find a wounded unicorn, Ronan. By the way, this is Harry Potter and Kaoru Matsubara. Their students at the school, and this is Ronan, he's a centaur" Hagrid said with quick introductions.

"Ah, one of those sent by an ancient evil" Ronan said with a slight bow. He then looked up at he sky "Mars is unusually bright tonight."

Hagrid shook his head before walking out of the clearing "Weirdest thing I've ever heard him say."

"Umm…Hagrid, are there any other centaurs in the forest" Kaoru asked him.

"Quite a few, though they keep to themselves" he told her just as they saw red sparks shoot into the air. "You two stay here, I'll be back in a moment."

He then pushed through the undergrowth towards were the sparks had come from. After about twenty minutes he came back with Malfoy, Neville, and Fang. Neville had sent the sparks up because Malfoy had grabbed him from behind as a joke. Hagrid then had Harry go with Malfoy and Fang, while Neville came with them.

As they followed Hagrid Kaoru moved next to Neville and whispered, "I'm sorry about this Neville. I didn't want you to get into any trouble. If it will make you feel safer you can hold my hand."

Neville nodded before taking a hold of her hand.

A few minutes after this they heard an ear-piercing scream. All three of them started to run in the direction of the sound. When they got there they found Harry riding on the back of another centaur.

"Harry, are you all right?" Kaoru asked with a little worry in her voice.

"I'm fine, the unicorns dead. It's in the clearing back there Hagrid" Harry told them while pointing behind himself.

As Harry slide off the centaurs back it spoke. "I leave you now Harry Potter, good luck. The planets have been read wrongly before, even by centaurs. I hope this is one of those times," he said while heading back into the forest.

"Harry, what was that about?" Kaoru asked him in confusion.

"I'll tell you when we get back to the common room" was the only thing he said to her.

When Hagrid came back he had Malfoy and Fang thrown over his shoulders. They had apparently both ran into trees and knocked themselves out. He then lead them all up to the castle, where he told them they were to head strait to their common rooms.

When the three Gryffindors arrived in their common room they found their friends asleep in the corner.

Kaoru lead Neville over to the stairs of the boys' dormitory, where she finally let go of his hand. They wished each other a good night before Neville went up stairs.

When she got back over to the others, Harry began his retelling of what happened after he went with Malfoy. By the time he was done Ron was shaking with fear and the others were concerned. Though they were sure Harry was safe from the dark lord. They then decided to call it a night because the sun was starting to come up.

* * *

><p>AN: Wow, second longest chapter so far. Also on a side note, it's about two chapters before the end of "Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone".

If you want to know what happened to Harry when he went with Draco just read the book. It all took place right as J.K. Rowling wrote it.

I do apologize if this chapter seemed if it was centered on Kaoru. That just sort of happened with the way I wrote it.

One last thing please review.


	13. Protections

I don't own Harry Potter or Powerpuff Girls Z.

Spells will be in italics.

**Protections**

Neville had forgiven Kaoru after their trip into the forest and the two could be seen studying together for their exams.

When the week of their exams finally arrived they were all worrying about whether they would be able to pass them.

Harry had a look of nervousness about him that worried the others a little.

After their last exam of the week the seven of them were sitting under a tree near the lake as Hermione, Miyako, and Takaaki went over their exam answers.

"It feels so great to be done with exams," Ron said while stretching.

Harry began rubbing his forehead "I wish I knew why this things hurting so much."

"If it's bothering you so much go see Madam Pomfrey" Momoko told him with a little worry.

Harry glared at her "I'M NOT SICK!"

"Harry! Apologize to her now. She was just voicing her concern for you. You don't have to bite her head off" Kaoru told him while looking like she was going to hurt him.

"I'm sorry. It's just that I can't shake the feeling we're missing something" he replied a little down.

He then jumped to his feet "I just realized something. We need to see Hagrid, now!"

They were all trying to catch up with him as they headed to Hagrid's hut. When they got there Hagrid was sitting outside shelling peas.

"Hello, have you come by for some tea?" he asked them with a smile.

"No, I'm sorry. I do have a question about the person you got Norbert from. Do you remember what they looked like?" Harry asked him nervously.

He shrugged "Not really, he keep his cloak on the whole time. But, that's not unusual at the Hog's Head, a pub in the village."

"Umm…Hagrid do you remember what you talked about?" Hermione asked knowing were Harry was going with his question.

He frowned "I told him I was game keeper here and the type of creature's I take care of. Then I mentioned wanting a dragon. He then asked me if I could handle raising one. So I told him that after raising Fluffy, a dragon would be easy."

"Was he interested in Fluffy?" Miyako asked him while fearing his answer.

"Well, I told him Fluffy's a piece of cake if you know how to keep him calm. A little music and he's off to dream land. I shouldn't have told you that," he said as his face paled.

They all told him good day and headed back to the castle. On their way back they were arguing about what to do. As they got into the entrance hall a voice asked, "What are all of you doing inside?"

They looked in the direction of the voice and saw Professor McGonagall holding a large pile of books.

Momoko was the first to respond, "Professor, we need to see Professor Dumbledore. It's very urgent."

"I'm sorry, but he left ten minutes ago on urgent business for the Ministry. If it's really important I might be able to help," she said with her steely gaze.

Miyako bit her lip then said "Someone's going to try and steal the sorcerer's stone tonight."

Professor McGonagall was so shocked by what she Miyako said that she dropped the books she was carrying. She recovered her composer quickly "I don't know how you found out about the stone. But, I will tell you that no one will be able to get it because of all the protections on it" she told them with finality.

Harry was about to protest more as Professor McGonagall picked her books up, but they heard a voice from behind say "Good afternoon, what are you all doing inside?'

When they turned around they saw Professor Snape giving them a Cheshire's grin.

"We were just heading to our dorms to get some books to read" Kaoru said trying to lead the others away.

Ron was going to say something but Hermione and Momoko grabbed him by his arms and dragged him away.

When they got to a deserted corridor Ron looked at the two who had dragged him away "What did you do that for?"

"Because Ron, if we hadn't you would've said something to tip Professor Snape off," Hermione said shaking her head.

"What are we going to do now? Professor McGonagall didn't believe us," Momoko said with worry.

"Well, I think one of us should keep an eye on Professor Snape. While a couple of us should watch the door on the third floor" Takaaki told them confidently.

Kaoru frowned "That won't work Takaaki. Professor McGonagall now knows that we know about the stone and Professor Snape looked like he was suspicious of us. They will both be trying to keep an eye on us all and that will cause Professor Snape to wait until after dinner before he tries for the stone. Which means we should wait until then before we try to stop him."

The others realized she was right and agreed with her to wait until after dinner to stop him.

* * *

><p>That night after dinner they were waiting in the common room until everyone had went to bed before they would try to stop Professor Snape.<p>

As they were sitting there Harry whispered, "I wish I knew were my cloak was."

Kaoru looked at him "Harry, I almost forgot I picked it up after the tower incident. I didn't think it would be wise to leave it there for anyone to pick up."

Harry shook his head and smiled before she continued, "The thing is though we'll need a way to get past Fluffy."

Harry got up and ran up to the boy's dorm room and back clutching something in his hand. When he got back he showed them the flute he had gotten from Hagrid for Christmas.

The others smiled knowing why he grabbed it. They then looked around the common room and realized everyone else had gone to bed.

When they got up and started to head for the portrait hole a voice asked, "Where do you think you're going?"

They turned to see Neville staring at them from behind an armchair.

"Kaoru, I thought you told me you didn't want to cause anymore trouble for Gryffindor" he said with an angry look in his eyes.

She looked down at her feet before she lifted her head and walked towards Neville with a determined look on her face.

Neville and her friends were slightly scared because they didn't know what she was about to do.

When she was in front of him she whispered "I'll explain everything to you eventually Neville. Just believe in us and me right now." She then grabbed him by his cheeks and kissed him on the lips (okay how many of you saw that coming). When she stopped and took a step back Neville's face was bright red with a look of joy and shock on it. She then took him over to an armchair and sat him down before he could pass out.

When she turned around Hermione, Miyako, and Momoko had their hands on their mouths and were red faced, while Harry, Ron, and Takaaki were slack jawed from the shock.

She glared at them "What never seen a girl kiss the boy she like's before? Get over it, we have a bad guy to stop before he revives a psychopath."

It took them a few more seconds to get over their shock, before they stared to head towards the portrait hole.

Before they headed to the third floor corridor Kaoru, Miyako, and Momoko convinced them to stop by a girl's bathroom so they could transform. The girls thought it would be a good idea to have their powers active before hand. It also allowed them to disguise themselves from anyone patrolling the corridors.

When they walked out of the girl's room Ron shook his head "I don't know if I'll ever get use to that."

Hermione was smiling though "I would love to have one of those belts."

"Hermione, we don't have time for that. We need to stop Professor Snape before it's to late" Takaaki said trying to get her to regain her focus.

"Takaaki's right. Besides, we can carry you to the corridor while we fly. It will be faster than sneaking underneath the cloak, because anyone who sees us flying at our top speed will just see three streaks of light" Blossom (Momoko) said as she grabbed Hermione's hand.

Bubbles (Miyako) grabbed a hold of Takaaki, while Buttercup (Kaoru) grabbed both Harry and Ron.

The three girls then started to float in the air before they took off at full speed towards their destination.

* * *

><p>When they reached the door to the corridor they put their friends down before they landed. As they looked at the door they noticed that it was open a crack.<p>

Harry cursed under his breath before he took out his flute and went thought the door followed by the others. On the other side of the door they saw Fluffy; a four and a half foot tall dog with three heads and midnight black fur. Before the dog could attack them Harry started playing his flute. Fluffy's heads started to yawn before he lay down and started to doze off.

The girls moved past Fluffy so they could open the trapdoor he was guarding. After they got it open they motioned for the boys to come over.

Ron looked down into the darkness that lay beneath the trapdoor "How deep do you think it is?"

"I'm not sure, but it can't be that deep" Hermione told him with certainty.

Ron looked at her confused.

Takaaki sighed "What she means Ron, is that if it was too deep then anyone coming to check one the stone would break their neck if they jumped down."

Ron smiled "So that means if we jumped down we should be fine."

"Yeah, but we don't know what's down there" Hermione told him, right before he jumped through the trapdoor.

Takaaki shook his head before jumping through after him, followed by Blossom, Buttercup, and Hermione.

Bubbles turned to Harry "Give me the flute so you can get down there. I'll float down after you're through."

Harry nodded and handed her the flute before jumping though the trapdoor.

Bubbles then stepped over the hole still playing the flute while she floated down to where the others were. When she got there she saw Hermione and Takaaki using their wands to clear a path through what looked like Devil's Snare.

They then headed for a stone passageway that sloped downwards for about fifteen minutes before they started to hear the sounds of bird wings. Before they stepped through the only door they had found Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup pulled out their weapons.

The chamber they had entered was brightly lit and as they looked up at the ceiling they saw what looked like jeweled birds.

Hermione quickly looked around the chamber and saw a heavy wooden door with a silver lock on it. Next to the door were about ten brooms. She smiled as she looked back up "I know what we have to do."

The others looked at her as she continued, "Those things up there are winged keys. We need to fly up there and find the right one to unlock the door so we can continue."

Bubbles thought for a moment then said "We don't have to all fly up there and exhaust ourselves trying to find and catch the right key" as she was talking she started to swing her staff back and forth starting to release hundreds of bubbles. She created so many that there was enough to capture every single key individually.

"Wow, now we don't have to try and chase them down to find the right one. But, how do we know which one to grab" Harry said in awe.

Ron went over to the lock and examined it "We're looking for a big, old-fashioned silver one.

"I think I see the one we need" Buttercup said flying into the air and grabbing one of the bubbles.

When she came back down they looked at the bubble she was holding. The winged key inside was just as Ron had described with bright blue wings.

Bubbles lifted her staff "Before I dispel the bubble you all should be ready to grab the key, in case it tries to get away." She then took the bottom of her staff, which was pointed, and popped the bubble.

Before the key had a chance to react to its freedom Buttercup closed her hands around it. She then walked over to the door and gently used it to open the lock, before letting it go.

The rest of them followed her into the next chamber. What they saw there astonished them.

The room was a giant chess set and they were standing behind the black pieces. On the other side of the room were the white pieces and behind them was another door.

Ron smiled as he walked over to one of the black knights and put his hand on it. The knight turned his head to look at Ron as he asked, "Do we have to join you to get across?"

The knight nodded, then Ron turned to the others.

"Look we all know that I'm the best at chess here so you'll have to listen to what I say," he told them with determination.

"I don't know if you're the best, because I haven't bothered to try and play against you. But for now we need to get across and you're our best bet" Buttercup told him with a smile, then "After we stop Professor Snape I want to challenge you to a match."

Ron smiled "All right, Harry and Blossom you are going to be the bishops, Hermione and Bubbles take over for the castles, me and Takaaki will be the knights, and Buttercup you're the queen."

After he said that all of those pieces left the board as everyone took their place.

Ron was moving them around the board with such expertise that by the time they were close to getting a checkmate on white the only pieces they had lost were pawns. White on the other hand only had its queen and king left.

Ron frowned "Well, there's no choice I have to be taken so Harry can checkmate the king."

Everyone looked at him with dread, except Buttercup who nodded in agreement.

Ron then moved into position and the white queen quickly captured him by striking him on the head. They all winced when this happened, but didn't move to help him. Harry then moved into place to checkmate the white king.

The white king handed Harry his crown before both it and the white queen bowed to them.

Takaaki went over to Ron checking if he was all right. He then looked at the others "He's breathing. I'll stay to look after him the rest of you keep going. We need to stop Professor Snape."

The others sighed with relief before they went through the doorway and down another passage before they came to another door.

As they stood in front of the door Blossom asked "I wonder what we still have to get past?"

"Remember what Hagrid said. Five of the teachers, Professor Dumbledore, and Hagrid helped to protect the stone. Hagrid used Fluffy, the Devil's Snare was Professor Sprout, Professor Flitwick must have charmed the keys, and Professor McGonagall transfigured the chessmen. That leaves Professor Quirrell, Professor Snape, and Professor Dumbledore's protections" Hermione listed all of the facts off.

Buttercup then opened the door and walked through followed soon after by the others.

The room they were in was only illuminated enough for them to see the other door.

Harry looked around "I wonder what we have to do to get to the next room?"

"You would have to beat us" came a voice from the shadows as three figures emerged. They were wearing long sleeve jackets with black on the sides and different colors on the front, with a belt strapped around the collar, black pants, black fingerless gloves, and black and white shoes with large circles on the outside.

The girls groaned and Blossom said "Not you three."

Hermione stared at her friends "Do you three know them?"

"Yeah, the one with the baseball cap and red jacket is Brick, the one with the blue jacket is Boomer, and the one with the green jacket is Butch. They're the Rowdyruff Boys, our evil twins" Buttercup told her.

Harry and Hermione were wide eyed in shock.

Brick looked at the five of them "We were told to make sure no one followed the Professor, but with you three here."

Butch started to laugh "Yeah, we have different orders if we found you."

"Ignore everything else and destroy you" Boomer grinned.

"Harry, Hermione get through the door, now! We'll take care of these three" Bubbles told them.

Harry hesitated a moment before grabbing Hermione and running through the door.

After the door closed Bubbles asked, "So, why are Professor Quirrell, Voldemort, and Him working together?"

The boys smiled and Brick said, "We'll only tell you if you can defeat and capture us."

The girls glanced at each other quickly and took to the air, while the boys started to move quickly on the ground with the wheels on their shoes.

Bubbles started to swing her staff rapidly yelling "Bubble Popper" causing hundreds of bubbles to start heading at the boys.

Brick countered by pulling his straw out and saying "Spitball Straw" aiming at the bubbles causing them to pop as he hit them with spitballs.

Butch then pulled off one of his socks and threw it at them yelling "Stinky Sock Boomerang".

Blossom used her yo-yo to block the sock yelling "Pumpkin Juice Spin".

Boomer pulled out his cotton swabs to start attacking, but Buttercup swung her hammer at him yelling "Swing Sonic". Boomer had to dodge out of the way or be knocked out.

Bubbles spoke up "Buttercup, Blossom we can't beat them with our weapons. We're to evenly matched."

The boys laughed, then Butch said "Evenly matched, yeah right. You're just girls, you're weaker than us."

The boys were hoping this would anger them so they would attack recklessly. They weren't expecting the girls to smile.

All three of the girls dispelled their weapons and said "Wand". Their wands appeared in their hands shocking the boys.

Boomer stammered "H-How d-did you d-do t-that w-with out d-detransforming?"

Buttercup smiled "One, our clothes we were wearing before transforming and weapons are in a pocket dimension. Two, we can will anything to appear from that dimension into our hand while transformed. And three, we've been studying magic for over eight months now. We're stronger than when we last faced each other in Tokyo" she then nodded at the other two girls.

Then all three girls flicked their wands and said "_Wingardium Leviosa_!" aiming at the boys.

The spells shot the boys so high into the air that they slammed into the ceiling knocking them unconscious. The girls then lowered them to the ground.

As they landed Blossom said, "I didn't think it would be that powerful."

When they started to approach the unconscious boys a voice was heard from the shadows "How unfortunate, they lost. I'll have to punish them for this. Till next we meet girls, I hope you live." The voice started to laugh maniacally as the shadows came off the walls and engulfed the boys.

After the shadows disappeared the boys were gone.

"Okay, now that was creepy. At least we now know Him is still trying to get rid of us. Considering that he sent the Rowdyruff Boys after us and he just helped them escape" Blossom said while shivering a little.

The girls then turned and headed for the next chamber.

* * *

><p>AN: Well Kaoru has finally said she likes Neville.

The reason Bubbles refers to Professor Quirrell instead of Professor Snape is because she witnessed him staring at Harry during his first Quidditch match just like Professor Snape. Also, through her, Blossom, and Buttercup's careful observations they realized that it was Professor Quirrell and not Professor Snape that was working for Voldemort.

Now with the fight against the Rowdyruff Boys was originally going to be the girls fighting Fuzzy Lumpkins. I decided against that because it wouldn't be fair for them to fight the second strongest of their villains this early in my fanfic.

Certain other villains from the girls' universe will show up. But there is one that I am defiantly not going to have appear in this fanfic, Mojo Jojo. I'm sorry for all the Mojo Jojo fans for doing that. But if you can give me a good reason or place in the Harry Potter storyline then I might include him.

And finally please leave me some reviews.


	14. End of the School Year

I don't own Harry Potter or Powerpuff Girls Z.

**End of the School Year**

When the girls were ten feet away from the door to the next chamber it opened to reveal Hermione coming back through.

"Hermione, what are you doing back here? And, where's Harry?" Blossom asked her.

"Harry made me come back. Professor Snape's protection made it so that only one person could continue onto the next chamber. Where are those boys you were fighting?" she replied while looking around.

Bubbles frowned "We beat them, but their master helped them escape."

"So, there's no way for us to help Harry" Buttercup asked Hermione.

"No, I'm afraid not. All we can do now is go and get some help," she told them.

"I guess it can't be helped. Let's get Ron and Takaaki, and then find Professor McGonagall so she can come help us get Harry out of the chamber" Buttercup said as she turned around to lead the others back out of the room.

When they got into the chess room Takaaki had helped Ron to his feet.

Ron looked at them a little shakily "Where's Harry?"

"He had to go on ahead. We're going to go get Professor McGonagall" Bubbles said starting to help Takaaki with Ron.

When they got to the room with the Devil's Snare Buttercup, Takaaki, and Hermione started to use streams of fire from their wands. Buttercups wand was shooting the flames up to three times as far as the others. Buttercup then grabbed Ron around the waist while still using her wand. Bubbles grabbed Takaaki and Blossom grabbed Hermione so they could continue to keep the Devil's Snare back. Before they headed up through the trapdoor in the ceiling Bubbles took out Harry's flute and started to play. They then flew up through the hole, over the sleeping form of Fluffy, and out the door in to the corridor on the other side.

On the other side of the door they stopped briefly so that the girls could transform back to normal.

As they reached the second floor they ran into Professor Dumbledore "What are you six doing out of bed?"

"We went with Harry to stop someone from stealing the stone," Takaaki told him.

He looked at them with concern "Where's Harry now?"

"He's still down there trying to stop the thief," Hermione said while tears began to well up in her eyes.

"I'll go get him Miss Granger. The rest of you take Mr. Weasley to the infirmary" he told her gently putting his hand on her shoulder before leaving.

It took them about ten minutes to get to the infirmary. When they got there Madam Pomfrey had them put Ron down on one of the beds so she could check him for a concussion.

The others sat down on some of the beds to wait for Professor Dumbledore to show up with Harry.

After Madam Pomfrey was done checking out Ron's Head she put him to sleep. As she was coming over to talk to them and see how Ron had hit his head Professor Dumbledore came through the infirmary door carrying Harry in his arms.

He took him over to a bed and sat him down "Poppy, could you make sure Mr. Potter is all right?" He then turned and walked over to the others.

"What happened to Harry, Professor?" Momoko asked trying not to worry.

"Mr. Potter managed to stop the thief from getting the stone and keep him at bay until I arrived. Unfortunately the thief is dead so we can't question him about why he was after it" he told them in a matter of fact tone, then turned back to look at Madam Pomfrey "How is he Poppy?"

Madam Pomfrey sighed and looked at them "He'll be fine, he's just extremely exhausted. He should be fine after a few days rest. And I suggest the rest of you each take a bed and sleep here tonight."

Professor Dumbledore looked at them again "I agree with Madam Pomfrey. You all need the rest and tomorrow you can all tell me what happened."

They all agreed and each took a bed in the infirmary falling asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillows.

* * *

><p>The next morning everyone but Harry left the infirmary escorted by Professor McGonagall. She lead them to the Headmaster's office were they explained to Professor Dumbledore everything that had happened that night.<p>

Hermione, Ron, and Takaaki were shocked when they heard the other three say that it was Professor Quirrell and not Professor Snape who was after the stone.

Professor Dumbledore stared at them "Why do you think Professor Quirrell was the thief?"

"During Harry's first Quidditch match Professor Quirrell and Professor Snape were both starring at him while his broom went berserk. I suspected it was one of them then, but when Professor Quirrell came in during the Halloween feast saying there was a troll in the dungeon it made me more wary of him than Professor Snape. And finally on the day Harry told us that he thought Professor Snape had broken Professor Quirrell's resolve and found out the last piece of how to get the stone something happened that we didn't tell the others. At the time Harry had left to head back to the common room leaving the rest of us in the library. I asked Hermione, Ron, and Takaaki to go look for five different books each while I talked to Momoko and Kaoru about how I thought Professor Quirrell was behind it all. While we were talking Professor Snape came in and handed Madam Pince the copy of 'Quidditch Through the Ages' he had confiscated from Harry back in November. Everything fell into place after that day" Miyako told them as Kaoru and Momoko nodded their agreement.

Professor Dumbledore sighed "You're correct Miss Gotokuji, Professor Quirrell was trying to get the stone. He wanted it so he could help Voldemort regain his power, fortunately through all of your efforts that was prevented. I do have to ask that you all keep this a secret from the other students."

They all agreed before Professor Dumbledore sent them back to their dormitory.

* * *

><p>Over the course of the next few days they stopped by the infirmary to check on Harry and see if he was awake. Every time they checked on him they dropped off get-well presents.<p>

* * *

><p>As the others went to see Harry the day he woke up in the infirmary Kaoru and Neville took a walk on the front lawn of the castle. Neville keep nervously glancing at her while they walked.<p>

When they came to a tree next to the lake Kaoru stopped and turned to Neville "About the other night, I…"

"Kaoru stop. If you're going to apologize to me, don't. I'm glad it happened, cause it made me realize that you like me," Neville told her with a smile. "Oh and next time you turn your back on someone make sure their unconscious or they might hear what you're saying."

Her face turned completely red when he said this.

After her face returned to its normal color Neville began to fidget "I do have one question though, are we a couple now?"

The only thing she could do was nod.

He smiled "Then, would you like to come over to my house during the summer?"

"I would love to, but I'll have to ask Ron's parents first" she said with excitement.

He look at her a little confused "Why would you have to ask Ron's mom and dad?"

"Well, their Momoko, Miyako, and my legal guardians while we're in England" she said while grabbing his hand.

"Okay, I'll have my gran send them and owl asking about it when I get home" he told her as they walked back to the castle holding hands.

When they got back to the common room everyone started to stare at them except their friends.

"So, how was Harry doing?" Kaoru asked as she and Neville sat down next to them.

"He's doing better and Professor Dumbledore said he could come down to the end-of-year feast tomorrow night" Momoko told her with a smile.

After that they started to discuss their plans for the summer. They all agreed that Ron should ask Harry to come and stay at the Weasley's for a while during the summer.

* * *

><p>The next night they all waited for Harry at the Gryffindor table. The Great Hall was decorated with banners of green and silver. Declaring Slytherin's victory in winning the house cup.<p>

When Harry entered the Great Hall all of the students turned to look at him. As he got to where his friends were sitting he took a seat between Hermione and Momoko, and across from Takaaki, Miyako, Kaoru, and Neville.

Professor Dumbledore then appeared at the teachers table "Another year gone. Now before we begin the feast the house cup needs awarding. The points are as thus: In fourth place, Gryffindor, with three hundred and twelve points; in third, Hufflepuff, with three hundred and fifty-two; Ravenclaw has four hundred and twenty-six and Slytherin, four hundred and seventy-two."

The Slytherin table was in an uproar with delight.

Professor Dumbledore calmed them down and continued, "Yes, Slytherin well done. But there are some last minute points that have to be awarded due to recent events."

The entire hall went silent.

"First – to Mr. Ronald Weasley for the best played game of chess Hogwarts had seen in many years, I award Gryffindor house thirty points" the Headmaster said looking at Ron.

The Gryffindor table cheered for Ron.

"Second – to Miss Hermione Granger for the use of cool logic in the face of fire, I award Gryffindor house thirty points," Professor Dumbledore continued.

The Gryffindors were yelling even louder.

When they calmed down he started again "Third – to Mr. Takaaki Iwamoto for knowing when to look after others rather than charging ahead, I award Gryffindor house five points. Fourth – to Mr. Harry Potter for pure nerve and outstanding courage, I award Gryffindor house thirty-five points. Next, to Miss Kaoru Matsubara, Miss Miyako Gotokuji, and Miss Momoko Akatsutsumi for being able to think of new ways for the use of magic, I award Gryffindor house twenty points each."

Everyone in the hall except the Slytherins was yelling at the top of their lungs. Those that had added up the newly awarded points realized that Gryffindor and Slytherin were tied for the cup now.

"There are all kinds of courage," said Professor Dumbledore, smiling. "It takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to our enemies, but just as much to stand up to our friends, and even more to the ones we love. I therefore award ten points to Mr. Neville Longbottom."

Everyone at the Gryffindor table stood up and congratulated Neville on his help in them winning the house cup. Kaoru even hugged him and kissed him on the check, making him turn red and pass out.

Professor Dumbledore then waved his wand and all of the decorations changed to represent Gryffindor. He also flicked his wand towards Neville to wake him up. After that he clapped his hands to make the food appear on the tables to begin the feast.

* * *

><p>On the train ride home they went over their exam grades. They all passed with Hermione acing every exam and the others having their good marks make up for their bad ones.<p>

When they were nearing King's Cross Station they began to change into their muggle clothes.

"Hey, Harry how would you like to come over during the summer for awhile?" Ron asked him as the got off the train.

"I would love to" Harry replied with a smile.

"Great, I'll send an owl after I ask mom and dad" Ron said with a smile as big as Harry's.

Kaoru looked at Neville "Don't forget to ask you grandmother about me coming over this summer."

"There's no way I would forget that. If I did you would slap me again and I never want to get slapped by you again" Neville told her while rubbing the check she had slapped just after Christmas.

Kaoru kissed him on that cheek while the others just shook their heads.

After they had all made it through the gate back to the muggle station Neville gave Kaoru one last hug before he went to find his grandmother. In a few seconds they saw Mrs. Weasley waiting for them with Ginny.

"Look, Mom! Its Harry Potter!" Ginny squealed with joy.

"Be quiet, Ginny, and it's rude to point" Mrs. Weasley scolded her.

As they neared them Mrs. Weasley smiled "Did you'll have a nice year at school?"

They all nodded and Harry said "Yes and thank you for the fudge and sweater Mrs. Weasley."

They then heard some one say "Are you ready to go?"

When they looked in the direction of the voice they saw a man who looked like a walrus trying to hold its breath. Behind him stood a woman with a face that was white with fear and a boy who looked like a pig stuffed in his clothes.

As Mrs. Weasley talked to them for a moment Harry hung back for a few last words with them.

"Hope you have a good holiday" Hermione told him while looking at the three curiously.

"I will, my relatives don't know I'm not allowed to use magic at home," Harry whispered with a smirk.

After he left Hermione went off to find her parents, while the others followed Mrs. Weasley out of the station.

She led them to a couple of cars that looked like the ones from the day they first traveled to Hogwarts.

"Arthur was able to get us the cars again to get home," Mrs. Weasley told them as they got in and headed back to the burrow.

* * *

><p>AN: Up next the summer chapters.

I know that you are probably annoyed by the fact that I haven't written about the other characters as much as I should have. I promise that I'm going to try to change that from now on.

Now I have an announcement to make starting next week I will be updating **Pokepuff Z** again. I'll be alternating back and forth between it and **Darkness Before the Dawn**. Don't worry though I will continue to update this story every week until I get done with the seventh book in the Harry Potter series.

Just the usual please review.


	15. First Half of Summer

I don't own Harry Potter or Powerpuff Girls Z.

**First Half of Summer**

After they got back to the burrow Mrs. Weasley had them take their trunks to their rooms. When they got back downstairs Mrs. Weasley had dinner ready.

As they sat down to dinner Mrs. Weasley glanced at a clock on the wall that had thirteen hands. Each hand had the name of one of the family on it, including the four new members, and instead of numbers around the edge it had names like work, home, or traveling.

Mr. Weasley's hand just moved from work to traveling then to home.

Just then Mr. Weasley walked in the kitchen door "Molly, dear, you wouldn't believe the day I've had. Oh, kids you're home I wasn't expecting you until next week."

Mrs. Weasley sighed, "Arthur, you've been so busy lately that I'm surprised you remembered to come home for dinner."

"Why have you been busy dad?" George asked curious.

"Someone's been cursing muggle money so that it will eat their other money before it shrinks into nothing" Mr. Weasley told them sitting down at the table.

"Why would anyone do that? It's such a horrible thing to do" Momoko asked in shock.

"It's because most wizards think that muggle money is a joke. So they think it's funny to watch muggles go bankrupt," Mr. Weasley said shaking his head.

"Arthur, that's enough about work" Mrs. Weasley said passing him some food. "That reminds me we never asked you when your birthdays were before you got sent to Hogwarts," she continued addressing the girls and Takaaki.

"Well Mrs. Weasley my birthday is August twentieth, Takaaki's is March fifteenth, Momoko's is June fourth, and Kaoru's is October thirteenth" Miyako said lowering her head a little.

"Call me mom dear" Mrs. Weasley told her with a smile.

Miyako lifted her head and looked at Mrs. Weasley a little surprised. She then looked at her four friends who were just as surprised as she was. She then looked back at Mrs. Weasley "What do you mean by that?"

"I want you four to call me mom, not Mrs. Weasley," she told her still smiling.

The three girls immediately started to cry. They then got up and gave Mrs. Weasley a group hug.

The rest of the Weasleys were a little shocked by their reaction.

Takaaki wiped a tear from the corner of his eye "Thanks for letting us call you mom. I know that all of us miss our families a lot and with you all accepting us into your family, it means a lot."

After the girls stopped crying and sat back down Mrs. Weasley looked at them "Do you girls feel better?"

They all nodded before Mrs. Weasley continued "All right then since it's Momoko's birthday in two days. I wanted to know what kind of cake you wanted?"

"Whatever kind of cake you make will be fine, mom" Momoko told her smiling at the last word.

"Okay, Momoko. Is there anything that happened during the school year that you all haven't written to us about?" Mrs. Weasley asked while trying to make sure they all got enough food.

Kaoru began to fidget a little before Momoko spoke up "Kaoru got a boyfriend."

Mrs. Weasley dropped her spoon in her soup, while Ginny looked at Kaoru "Did you really? What's his name? Is he cute?" she asked her rapidly.

"Ginny, you shouldn't' pester her with questions. Even though I would like to know who this boy is?" Mrs. Weasley said while starring at Kaoru.

Kaoru stared back at her "His name is Neville Longbottom and he is a nice boy. I also was wondering if I could spend the second half of summer vacation at his house?"

Mr. Weasley smiled " I don't see anything wrong with you spending the second half of the summer there. Besides, we know his grandmother and she'll be glad that he made a good friend."

Mrs. Weasley looked at him a little angry "Arthur, you're to lenient. What if something happens?"

"Mom, Neville would have to be more confident in himself before anything happened. Besides, he knows if he tries anything I would put him in the hospital" Kaoru told her with confidence.

"All right, we'll let you go but I want you to send us daily letters with Glimfeather" she told her with a sigh.

Through the rest of dinner that night they made light conversation. Talking about the grades they got on their final exams and their favorite subjects in school.

* * *

><p>Two days later on June fourth Momoko was up early with excitement. She was sitting on the edge of her bed combing her hair as Miyako began to wake up.<p>

"I see you're up early," Miyako said looking at her.

"Yep, I could hardly sleep last night. I can't wait to see what an actual wizard birthday party is like. Also, I can't wait to see what I got for presents" she said as she turned to look at Miyako.

Miyako got up, took the hairbrush from her, and sat down behind her "Let me finish that for you. You know you can't reach it all."

"Thanks. Still I can't believe everything that has happened in the last year. Getting sent somewhere that magic really exists, learning how to do magic, meeting the Weasleys, having ancestor's that left us money and wands here, going to Hogwarts, meeting Harry, and Kaoru getting a boyfriend before me" Momoko said with a sigh.

"Yeah, that last one was a little surprising" Miyako replied giggling.

They both then finished getting dressed before heading downstairs for breakfast. When they got there they saw Mrs. Weasley fixing breakfast with magic while reading a book.

"Umm…mom, what are you reading?" Miyako asked as they sat down.

Mrs. Weasley looked over the top of the book "It's a cookbook on Japanese dishes. I thought I would make some for Momoko's birthday dinner tonight."

Momoko was taken aback "You don't have to go through all that trouble for me."

"It's all right dear. I want to do this, besides this family needs to get more culturally diverse," Mrs. Weasley said as she started to put the food on the table.

Before they could continue their conversation the rest to the family came down for breakfast.

* * *

><p>After breakfast Mrs. Weasley sent everyone outside while she and Mr. Weasley left to do some shopping for dinner that night.<p>

When they got back from the shopping they headed into the house. Then Mr. Weasley came back out and headed to where everyone was standing.

"Okay kids, your mom has asked that no one go into the house until dinner is ready" he said as he saw how dirty they were. "What have you been doing while we were gone?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well first we did a game of Quidditch and now we're degnoming the garden," Ron told him as he grabbed a gnome and tossed it over their fence.

"You should see Kaoru toss them. She can get them three times as far as the rest of us" Fred told his dad with a smile.

Kaoru blushed as she tossed a gnome about seventy-five feet over the fence.

Mr. Weasley whistled "Wow, that's that farthest I've ever seen a gnome fly." He then started to look in all directions before whispering, "Would you like to see the car I bought for the family?"

They all nodded except for Percy who was off to the side hunched over something. The rest followed Mr. Weasley to the garage. When they went inside they saw a Ford Angela sitting there.

"Now don't tell your mom but I've made some magical improvements" Mr. Weasley told them.

George smiled "Like what dad."

"I charmed it so that it could fly and I added an invisibility button," Mr. Weasley said with pride.

"That's so cool. Have you tried them out yet?" Takaaki asked him with excitement.

"No, not yet. I haven't had a chance. Your mom's been watching me like a hawk since I bought it" Mr. Weasley sighed. He then started to show them other things that he's gathered in the garage.

After about forty-five minutes of being shown Mr. Weasley's collection of muggle items Mrs. Weasley called them in for dinner. When they got inside she had them wash up before she would let them sit down for dinner.

As they sat down Mrs. Weasley explained that since it was Momoko's birthday she had made a few Japanese dishes for dinner. There were meat-filled buns, yakisoba, rice, and miso ramen.

The rest of the Weasleys were curious about the different foods.

As they sat down Ginny asked, "Where's the silverware?"

"We don't use silverware in Japan. We use chopsticks," Miyako told her as she picked them up off the table.

Percy looked at his pair "How are we suppose to use these?"

Takaaki explained it to him and the rest of the family. It took them a few tries but they eventually got used to using the chopsticks as dinner progressed.

After dinner Mrs. Weasley brought a large M-shaped cake out of the oven that was covered in red frosting. As she was putting the cake on the table the entire family was singing happy birthday to Momoko.

"Now before we cut the cake we should give Momoko her presents" Mrs. Weasley said as she summoned them with a flick of her wand.

There were four presents in total that landed on the table in front of Momoko. The first present she opened was wrapped in red paper and was very flat. What was inside of the box was a new bow for her hair that shimmered in many different colors.

"That's from the whole family. It's enchanted to reflect the mood of the wearer," Mr. Weasley told her with a smile.

Momoko was about to say that they shouldn't have spent their money on her like that, but realized that it wouldn't have stopped them. She then got up and hugged both Mr. Weasley and Mrs. Weasley before she sat back down. She grabbed the next present that was a very small box wrapped in white paper with pink hearts on it. After she unwrapped it she brought out a pair of earrings that were shaped like hearts and had rubies on them.

"Go ahead and put them on. I thought you would like them," Miyako said encouragingly.

Momoko put the earrings on and then reached for her third present. It was an envelope, when she opened it she pulled a coupon out that was for fifty percent off at a store called "McDowell's Sugerland Castle".

Takaaki shrugged "I saw the store when we first went to Diagon Alley. I thought you would like to get some candy from there next time we go."

Momoko smiled at him "You remembered how much I love sweets, thanks." She then reached for her last present that was wrapped in green paper. When she unwrapped it she found a book with a red cover. As she flipped through the pages she noticed that they were blank.

Kaoru noticed the confused look on her face "It's a dairy. I thought you would like a new one since I know you kept one before."

"Thank you. This is the best birthday I've had in a while," she said with a huge smile on her face.

Mrs. Weasley then cut the cake giving everyone a piece.

After the cake was completely eaten Mrs. Weasley sent everyone up to bed.

* * *

><p>A few weeks later when everyone but Percy and Kaoru went to a field behind the burrow to play a little Quidditch, a brown barn owl showed up at the house with a letter.<p>

Mrs. Weasley took the letter from the owl and read the outside of the envelope to find out who it was addressed to.

In neat handwriting it said "To Kaoru Matsubara at the Burrow".

"Kaoru, you have a letter!" she yelled as she stood at the bottom of the stairs.

Kaoru came bounding down the stairs. At the bottom Mrs. Weasley gave her the letter, which she opened and read through quickly.

She looked up at Mrs. Weasley with a huge smile and then gave her a hug ""Neville's grandmother said I could come over for the rest of the summer."

"That's great, when does she want you to be ready to head over to their house?" Mrs. Weasley asked her.

"She said to send a reply with the owl that brought the letter and she would come by Floo Powder today to take me back to their house" she told her starting to get nervous.

Mrs. Weasley patted her one the head "All right, you get everything packed and I'll send your reply saying you'll be ready in about an hour."

Kaoru nodded and ran back up the stairs to get packed. Mrs. Weasley went back to the owl, grabbed a piece of parchment, and wrote a quick response handing it to the owl.

About forty-five minutes later the rest of the kids came inside.

"Go get cleaned up for lunch," Mrs. Weasley told them not looking up from preparing the food.

They all headed upstairs getting washed up and stopping at their rooms to change clothes.

When Ginny walked into the room she shared with Kaoru she saw her packing her trunk. "Kaoru, why are you putting all of your stuff in your trunk?" she asked her in confusion.

"Ginny, Neville's grandma sent a letter saying I could spend the rest of the summer at their house. I'm getting my stuff together because she's arriving by Floo Powder in a few minutes to take me back to their place" she told her while placing the last of her stuff in her trunk.

"Let me help you carry your trunk downstairs" Ginny told her smiling.

Kaoru nodded and they both picked up her trunk and carried out of the room, down the stairs, and into the living room.

When they got there Percy looked at them "Why are you two carrying that trunk into the living room?"

"It's because Kaoru's going to be spending the rest of her summer at the Longbottoms. Do you have everything dear?" Mrs. Weasley said as she came in from the kitchen.

Just then green flames sprang up in the fireplace and a formidable-looking old woman wearing a long green dress, a small handbag, and a pointed hat decorated with a stuffed vulture stepped out.

She looked around before staring at Mrs. Weasley "Hello Molly. It's been a while since we've seen each other."

Mrs. Weasley smiled "Yes it has Augusta. I would like to introduce my children. This is Percy, Fred and George, Ron, and Ginny," she said as she pointed at each one. "And these three are our distant cousins from Japan: Miyako Gotokuji, Momoko Akatsutsumi, and Kaoru Matsubara. Lastly this young man is Takaaki Iwamoto, Miyako's fiancé" she finished.

Mrs. Longbottom looked at Kaoru "So you're the girl who's captured my grandson's heart."

Kaoru blushed, turning her face a deep crimson.

Mrs. Longbottom smiled "I'm actually glad he meet you. You've actually given him some confidence. When he got home from school he actually begged me to let you come over. He had never acted like that before, so I took him to the hospital for a check up. That's why it took so long for me to send you the invite."

After a few minutes of her trying to stop blushing at the complements she was getting from Mrs. Longbottom "I'm grateful that you're willing to let me stay with you and Neville at your house."

Mrs. Longbottom nodded "Do you have everything packed?"

Kaoru nodded as Mrs. Longbottom pointed her wand at the trunk on the floor and it disappeared.

"I've sent your trunk ahead to the house. I wish we could stay longer but we must be going" Mrs. Longbottom said turning back to the fire and pulling out some Floo Powder from her bag.

Kaoru said goodbye to her family and stepped up next to Mrs. Longbottom "Umm…what is the name of your address Mrs. Longbottom?"

"It's number seventeen Chimera Lane," she told her as she threw the powder into the fire.

After the fire turned green Mrs. Longbottom let Kaoru go first before she stepped into the fireplace to go back home.

* * *

><p>AN: That's it for this chapter. Next chapter is Kaoru's stay with the Longbottoms.

I only have one more thing to say please review.


	16. Kaoru's Summer

I don't own Harry Potter or Powerpuff Girls Z.

**Kaoru's Summer**

When Kaoru stepped out of the fire she looked around the room as she moved away from the fireplace.

It was a room that looked like it could contain the entire living room and kitchen from the Weasley's house. There were three chairs covered in a fabric that made them look like they were covered in flowers, there was also a couch in the room covered in the same fabric. The room had three windows one on either side of the fireplace and one on the wall to her left. The walls were a navy-blue color and above the fireplace were a painting of what she assumed was the Longbottom family.

Kaoru was still admiring the room when Mrs. Longbottom stepped out of the fireplace. "I see you like the décor" Mrs. Longbottom said with a smile "I also noticed your wearing the earrings I helped my grandson pick out."

Kaoru blushed at this "I was just surprised that he even thought of giving me anything during Christmas."

"He told me he wanted to show you his appreciation for everything you did for him. I just suggested that the best thing he could do was give you a gift for Christmas and the best thing to give a girl was jewelry. Besides I had no use for them anymore" Mrs. Longbottom said as she sat down in one of the chairs.

"T-These were yours?" Kaoru asked in shock.

Mrs. Longbottom motioned for her to sit down "Yes, my late husband gave them to me when we first started to see each other."

Kaoru was starring at her "I'm honored that you would allow them to go to me."

"No need to be so formal dear. I figure any girl whose willing to help my grandson with his studies as much as you have could see the greatness that is hidden in him" Mrs. Longbottom said taking her hat off and using her wand to send it into another room.

"The reason I started to help him was I hate it when people pick on others just because it takes them a little longer to get things figured out" she told her trying to get comfortable in the chair.

Mrs. Longbottom nodded "If you don't mind I'll have Neville show you to your room. That way you two can talk while I get dinner ready."

Kaoru smiled and nodded.

"NEVILLE! YOUR FRIENDS HERE!" Mrs. Longbottom shouted with strength of voice from a woman three-quarters her age.

Kaoru was quite startled by Mrs. Longbottom's shout because she didn't expect her to be that loud.

They then heard what sounded like someone running down a flight of stairs. Just then Neville walked through the door with a red face and trying to catch his breath.

Mrs. Longbottom waited for him to calm down before speaking "Neville, show Kaoru to her room. I'll have dinner ready in two hours."

He nodded as Kaoru got up and followed him out of the room. He then led her up the stairs to the second floor, which had a hall heading off to the left and right. Neville walked down the right hallway stopping at the third door on the left.

He turned to her "Well, here's your room. Mine's the one across the hall" he indicated the door directly across from hers.

"I'm surprised your grandmother is willing to let me have a room so close to yours" Kaoru told him with a raised eyebrow.

Neville smiled at her "When I told her everything that went on between us through out the school year she said that you reminded her of someone that she knew and could be trusted."

Kaoru was a little startled by this but smiled "So, where's your grandmothers room?"

Neville pointed to the door on the left side of hers.

Kaoru giggled, "I should've known. Well, since we have a couple of hours before dinner there's something's I want to tell you" she then opened the door to her room and walked in followed by Neville.

When she walked into the room she saw the bed against the opposite wall of the door with her trunk at the foot of it. Against the left wall were a dresser and a bookcase with a few books on it. Against the right wall was a desk below a window with an unused candle on it.

Kaoru walked over to the bed and sat down while Neville sat in the chair at the desk.

"What did you want to talk about?" he asked her a little nervous.

"You remember that night at school when the others and I snuck out of the dormitories" she asked him.

Neville nodded wondering where she was heading with the conversation.

Kaoru closed her eyes and took a deep breath before continuing "I told you I would explain everything to you."

She then proceeded to tell him everything that had happened to her and her friends. Starting from the day she became a Powerpuff Girl up to the night they stopped Professor Quirrell from stealing the Sorcerer's Stone.

Neville was in complete shock by what she had told him.

Kaoru stood up and walked over to him, because he wasn't moving. She waved her hand in front of his face to see if he was all right. When that didn't work she snapped her fingers in front of his face then she started to shake him back and forth.

This finally snapped him out of his daze "Sorry Kaoru, it's just everything you told me was a lot to take in. But, why did you tell me all of that?"

She sighed "It's because I love you Neville and I don't want to keep any secrets from you."

"Are you sure you want to trust me with all of your secrets?" Neville asked her nervously.

"I'm sure," she told him as she leaned into kiss him.

Just then they heard Mrs. Longbottom yell saying that dinner was ready.

They both sighed before they left Kaoru's room and headed down to dinner.

* * *

><p>A couple weeks later on July thirty-first Kaoru had gotten up early to help Mrs. Longbottom get things ready for Neville's birthday.<p>

"I hope Neville like's the gift I got him," she told Mrs. Longbottom as she helped mix the cake batter.

"I'm sure he will dear. I'm just surprised that he's gotten so good at the martial arts you've been teaching him" Mrs. Longbottom told her while pouring cake batter into three pans.

Kaoru started to put the pans into the oven "It surprises me a bit too. He's been learning the moves I've been showing him faster than I thought he would. I'm also glad that you were nice enough to teach me how to cook."

"Its my pleasure. I'm just surprised that no one taught you how," Mrs. Longbottom said as she started to work on breakfast.

Kaoru shrugged "I never really wanted to until now. When I was with my family all I ever did was compete against my brothers in sports and at the Weasley's I didn't want to bother mom about it."

"That reminds me why have you been calling Molly and Arthur mom and dad?" she asked her as she started to cook up some eggs.

"Its because Mrs. Weasley said that since her and her husband are our legal guardians while we're here in England it made us a part of the family. So they wanted us to call them mom and dad" she replied as she was buttering some toast.

Mrs. Longbottom laughed "That is so like Molly. She's always thought of all the children in the world as hers. You know on the day Lord Voldemort was defeated she actually begged the Minister to let her adopt Harry" she told her with a somber smile.

Kaoru shook her head "It would've been a lot better than where he lives now."

"What's wrong with were he lives now?" Mrs. Longbottom asked with some concern as she started to cook some sausages.

"From what he's told us his relatives treat him like a slave. They make him do all the chores, starve him, and beat him if he gets out of line" she told her as she was setting the table.

Mrs. Longbottom stopped moving for a moment "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes I am. I may have only known him for about nine months, but I know no one would lie about that. Especially with those scares on his back" Kaoru told her with a shudder.

Mrs. Longbottom finished cooking breakfast and then pulled the cake pans out of the oven to let them cool. She then turned to Kaoru who had just finished setting the table "Does he know who left him there?"

"He told us that Hagrid was ordered by Professor Dumbledore to leave him with them" she told her.

"Really" Mrs. Longbottom said as she walked to the bottom of the stairs "NEVILLE, BREAKFAST!"

After a few minutes they were all sitting down for breakfast. There were no words spoken during the meal, which made Kaoru and Neville a little nervous because Mrs. Longbottom was always making conversation while dinning.

When they were done Mrs. Longbottom gave a flick of her wand sending the dishes off to clean themselves. She then left the room after saying to meet her in the living room.

When she got there she gave them a slight smile "Now I want you two to hold on real tight while I apparite to St. Mungo's"

They both grabbed one of her arms before they felt a pull behind their navels and they appeared in the reception hall of a strange place.

"Umm…Mrs. Longbottom, where are we?" Kaoru asked her looking around.

"We're at St. Mungo's Hospital. Wait here while I tell the receptionist we're here" she said as she walked up to the counter.

Kaoru looked at Neville who seemed a little nervous "Neville, why are we here?"

"Me and my gran always come here on Christmas and my birthday. The reason we do is because my mom and dad are permanent residents of one of the wards" he told her sighing.

She gasped putting her hand in front of her mouth "I'm so sorry, I didn't know."

Just then Mrs. Longbottom came back "I see you told her why we're here. The reason my son and his wife are here is because they were tortured into insanity by Lord Voldemort's followers" she said as they walked up a flight of stairs to the fourth floor and came to a door with the name "Janus Thickey Ward" on it.

As they walked into the ward Kaoru saw that there were only two people in the ward. A man and a woman both of whom looked thin and worn out with snow-white hair that was wispy and dead looking.

Kaoru followed hesitantly behind Neville and his grandmother.

When they got near the beds of the people Neville smiled "Hi mom and dad. It's my birthday today, so we came to visit you again. I also brought a friend to meet you, her name's Kaoru" Neville then gestured for her to move closer.

As she moved closer to the beds Neville's mother got up and walked towards her. Neville's mom then reached out a hand and put it on Kaoru's shoulder.

When she did this something unexpected happened. Her eyes regained their focus, her skin got some color back, and her hair no longer looked dead. She blinked a few times then looked from Kaoru to Neville and finally to Mrs. Longbottom "Augusta, its nice to see you and Neville again on his birthday."

Neville was in shock and Mrs. Longbottom quickly took a seat on one of the beds when she heard this.

"H-How is this possible?" Mrs. Longbottom asked starring back and forth between her daughter-in-law and Kaoru.

Neville's mom started thinking then shook her head "I'm not sure. All I know is that when I touched Neville's friend here my mind came into focus. And for some reason I don't want to take my hand from her shoulder" she tightened her grip on Kaoru's shoulder making her wince a little.

Kaoru took a moment to focus her eyes on Neville's mom. She was shocked to see a few wisp of an evil aura coming from her body. She then turned to look at Neville's dad and found that he was also afflicted by the same aura.

"Neville, I think I know what's happening. It has to do with what I told you about my home town" Kaoru said as she turned to look at him.

"Is there anyway for you to make it permanent?" he asked her hopefully.

She shook her head "Not with out Professor Utonium's help, I'm sorry."

"It's all right Kaoru. Just the fact that your able to do this is amazing" he told her as he began to cry.

Kaoru then moved towards him with his mother so they could both hug him.

Mrs. Longbottom got up and joined in the hug.

When they stopped hugging they stepped back with Neville's mom still holding Kaoru's shoulder. For the next hour they talked trying to get her caught up with everything that has happened over the past few years.

When it came time for them to leave, Neville's mom reluctantly removed her hand from Kaoru's shoulder. As she did this her looks returned to what they were when they first arrived.

* * *

><p>After they got back to the Longbottoms residence Mrs. Longbottom turned to them both "Now, you will both tell me what you were hinting at back there or else."<p>

They both gulped realizing that they had no option but to tell her everything.

When they were done telling Mrs. Longbottom, she got up and gave Kaoru a long hug.

After Mrs. Longbottom let Kaoru go they then went into the kitchen and finished making Neville's birthday cake before giving it to him. Before they ate the cake they gave him his birthday presents. He got lots of clothes from his relatives and Kaoru had given him a set of weights.

* * *

><p>A week later when Kaoru came down for breakfast she found Neville sitting there reading a letter.<p>

As she sat down Mrs. Longbottom handed her an envelope "You're school letters arrived this morning."

Kaoru opened her letter and the first page said not to miss the Hogwart's Express on September first. The second page had the list of new schoolbooks:

_The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 2_ by Miranda Goshawk

_Break with a Banshee _by Gilderoy Lockhart

_Gadding with Ghouls_ by Gilderoy Lockhart

_Holiday with Hags _by Gilderoy Lockhart

_Travels with Trolls _by Gilderoy Lockhart

_Voyages with Vampires _by Gilderoy Lockhart

_Wanderings with Werewolves _by Gilderoy Lockhart

_Year with the Yeti _by Gilderoy Lockhart

Kaoru stared at the list "Why are all but one of our new books all written by the same person?"

"What do you mean?" Mrs. Longbottom asked as she took a bite of toast.

Kaoru handed her the list. As she looked down it she gave a deep frown "It looks like you're new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is a fan of his. I hope you all will actually be able to learn something if they are."

"What do you mean gran?" Neville asked with a little worry.

"Most people who are fans of Gilderoy Lockhart are what I think Kaoru told us her friend Momoko is when she has a crush on a boy, fan girls. A lot of which are around Molly's age. Its embarrassing really" she said sighing as she gave Kaoru back the letter.

"Great, just what I need. An older version of Momoko as a teacher" Kaoru said as she shook her head.

"Well that aside, when do you two want to get your school supplies?" Mrs. Longbottom asked them.

Neville looked at Kaoru "We could go after breakfast today. It's not like me and Kaoru have anything else to do. We've finished our summer homework and she told me to take the day off from my physical training."

"That sounds like a great idea, but I'm afraid you two will have to go by yourselves. I have a very important appointment after breakfast today" she told them as she got a drink of orange juice.

"All right, I'll make sure Neville and I get everything we need" Kaoru told her with a smile.

Mrs. Longbottom nodded before they all went back to their meal.

After they were done with breakfast Mrs. Longbottom set the dishes to washing themselves. They then went upstairs to get ready to leave and meet in the living room.

Mrs. Longbottom walked over to Kaoru and handed her a small pouch before giving Neville a key "The pouch has enough Floo Powder for you to get back here and the key is to our vault at Gringotts. I'll see you two later" with that she apparited out of the room.

Neville looked at Kaoru as she threw some Floo Powder into the fireplace "This is the first time my gran has let me go to Diagon Alley without her. That must be a very important appointment for her to do that."

"Whatever the reason, we need to get going to get our school supplies" she told him as she grabbed his hand and stepped into the fireplace "Diagon Alley" was the last thing she said.

* * *

><p>When they got to the Leaky Cauldron she started to run out of the tavern to Diagon Alley dragging Neville behind her. She didn't stop until they were right in front of Gringotts.<p>

In Gringotts they went to the nearest unoccupied goblin.

He looked over the counter at the "What do you need?"

"We would like to get some gold from our vaults" Kaoru said with a smile.

"Keys please" the goblin asked in a monotone.

They both gave him their keys. When he saw Kaoru's his eyes got wide "I'll take you to your vaults personally."

After he had given them back their keys they followed him into the back of the bank to the carts. Their first stop was the Longbottom family vault.

Kaoru looked on as Neville entered his vault and gathered a hand full of gold. She noticed that his vault had about a tenth of the amount that was in hers.

After Neville got back on the cart they headed down to Kaoru's vault. When they got there and her vault was opened Neville nearly passed out from shock at the amount of gold in it.

As she came back to the cart after grabbing some gold and a few books, Neville shook his head "I know you said you had a huge vault, but I didn't think it was that big and what's up with the books?"

"These books are my ancestors autobiographies. I'm reading them to find out more about her," Kaoru explained as they made their way back to the bank entrance.

When they left Gringotts they made their way around Diagon Alley picking up their school supplies. After they had gotten everything they went back to the Leaky Cauldron and headed back to the Longbottom's house.

* * *

><p>AN: I hope you liked the chapter. Next is where the cannon starts up again.

I bet everyone is wondering who Neville's grandmother had an appointment with that she was willing to let him go by himself to get his school supplies.

If you can guess then I will tell you, but if not then only time will tell if I will reveal it or not.

Finally please review.


	17. Summer with the Weasleys

I don't own Harry Potter or Powerpuff Girls Z.

**Summer with the Weasleys**

The day after Kaoru went to the Longbottoms the Weasleys were sitting down for breakfast when an owl flew in and landed next to Mrs. Weasley.

"Look, its Glimfeather" Ginny said pointing at the owl.

"Ginny, how many times have I told you not to point?" Mrs. Weasley said taking two letters from the owl.

"Why did she send two letters?" Momoko asked as she took a bite of toast.

Mrs. Weasley took a moment to read the outside of the letters "The first one is to me and the second one is addressed to you and Miyako."

Miyako accepted the letter from her and opened it "She says that she's enjoying her time there and can't wait to see us when school starts."

After that the family continued with breakfast.

When they were done Miyako got up "Ginny could you come to mine and Momoko's room there's something I want to show you and her."

They nodded and followed her up the stairs as Mrs. Weasley started doing the dishes, Mr. Weasley left for work, and the boys went outside to play some Quidditch.

When they got there Miyako shut the door and turned to them.

"So, what did you want to show us Miyako?" Momoko asked her curiously.

She handed her the letter sighing. Momoko read through it and gasped when she was done.

Ginny looked back and forth between them "What is it? What did she write?"

"Kaoru wrote that she told Neville EVERYTHING!" Miyako told her shaking her head.

"Why would she do that?" Ginny asked in shock.

"She said she wasn't going to keep any secrets from him" Momoko said taking a seat on her bed.

Ginny sat down in a chair "Are either of you worried that Neville might tell someone else?"

Miyako smiled "Actually no. Kaoru would've told him that there was nowhere on Earth that he could go to hide from her."

"Can she really be that mean?" Ginny asked paling.

"When she's determined to do something, she'll do it and nothing can stop her," Momoko said laughing.

"Well, there's nothing we can do about it now. We can just hope that everything works out for the best," Miyako said as she walked back towards the door.

The others nodded and followed her.

* * *

><p>Just after midnight on the last day of July Momoko got up and quickly got dressed.<p>

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Miyako said sitting up.

"Momoko nodded "Yeah, after dad came home saying that he got in trouble for using magic and the fact that he hasn't returned one of our letters. I just know that his horrible relatives have done something to him. Besides I'll be with Fred, George, and Ron."

"All right, just be careful and don't let mom catch you guys" Miyako sighed as she lay back down.

Momoko then crept out of the room, down the stairs, and out the kitchen door. When she made it to the garage the boys were already there, the twins were in the front seat with Ron in back. After she climbed into the back with Ron, Fred started the car up and drove out of the garage flying into the air.

"Are you sure you know where you're going?" Ron asked his brothers.

"We know exactly where we're going Ron. Me and Fred have taken the time to learn how to read maps and calculate the time and distance between different locations," George told him pulling out a small map and flashlight.

Ron was wide-eyed in astonishment while Momoko giggled.

After about two and a half hours they reached Harry's relative's house. Fred brought the car down near a window with bars on it. Ron and Momoko peered through the window and saw Harry sleeping fitfully. Harry woke up after a few minutes and walked over to the window and opened it.

"Ron, Momoko how did you – what the -?" he asked as his jaw dropped.

Ron was about to say something when Momoko interrupted "We'll explain later. Let's just get you out of here."

George then tossed a rope to Ron "Tie that to the bars."

When Ron was done tying the rope to the bars Fred revved the engine and flew straight up into the air jerking the bars from their mortar.

Ron and Momoko then strained as they pulled them into the car.

As Fred parked the car next to the window Momoko leaned toward the window "Come on, we need to get you out of here."

"But all my Hogwarts stuff – my wand – my broomstick" Harry sputtered.

"Where is it?" Ron asked him.

"Locked in the cupboard under the stairs, and I can't get out of this room" he responded with worry.

Fred and George smiled and climbed over the front seats and out the rear door and through Harry's window. As they passed Momoko she reached into her hair and pulled out a hairpin handing it to them.

George smiled "Thanks."

After they had picked the lock Harry whispered, "Watch out for the bottom stair – it creaks."

They nodded and disappeared onto the dark landing.

Momoko then climbed into Harry's room and started to help him gather his things and give them to Ron in the car.

When the twins got back to Harry's room with his trunk they went strait for the window with Fred climbing through into the car. Ron and Fred pulled on the trunk while the other three pushed it into the backseat. Then George climbed into the car followed by Harry when there was a loud screech. Harry turned to see Momoko picking up Hedwig's cage.

They then heard someone bellow "**THAT RUDDY OWL!**"

As Momoko ran to the window Harry's door crashed open. In the doorway stood Harry's Uncle angry as a bull.

He took a look around the room and ran towards the window trying to stop Momoko. He had one thought running through his head "_If I grab the girl he'll have to come back and if not then we can still use her._"

Just before Momoko got to the window Harry's Uncle grabbed her arm and twisted. Momoko gasped in pain and swung Hedwig's cage smashing it against his head. The cage burst open forcing him to let go of her and allowing Hedwig to fly out the window.

Momoko took that moment to jump through the window into the back seat of the car crying.

"Put your foot down, Fred!" Ron yelled as he tried to comfort her.

Harry looked back at the house before he shut the car door. His Uncle was leaning out the window with blood trickling down the left side of his face and yelling something he couldn't hear.

After a few minutes George turned in his seat "Is she all right?"

"Yeah, but it looks like Harry's Uncle may have broken her arm" Ron said with concern.

Harry buried his face in his hands "I'm so sorry Momoko, you shouldn't have gotten hurt. Why did you guys come for me anyway? I'm not worth anyone saving me."

Just then Momoko slapped him "Harry, you're our friend. You're worth it to us, because we care for you. So your Uncle broke my arm, so what. If you think that gives you a reason to doubt the people around you or to start having self-pity, get over it. I've faced worse things than your Uncle before to protect my friends and if what you told us at the end of the school year is true. Then we'll all be facing even greater dangers in the future. The only thing we can do for each other is to continue to be friends and protect each other."

Everyone else was shocked by the speech she had given.

Momoko began to blush "Sorry, I think I was channeling Kaoru there." Before she continued "What I do want to know is why you haven't returned any of our letters?"

After Harry got over his shock he began to explain about everything that had happened after he had gotten to his relatives house. About meeting a house elf named Dobby, who was preventing him from getting the letters and told him that he shouldn't go back to school.

"I think someone sent that elf to try and prevent you from going back to school. Is there anyone you could think of who would want to do that?" George asked him.

Harry, Ron, and Momoko all spoke at once "Draco Malfoy."

Fred and George then talked to them about Draco's family and how their dad really didn't like Draco's father. They then went on to tell Harry what their dad did for a living.

By the time they got done talking they had reached the burrow and Fred landed the car.

After they got out of the car Fred turned to them "Now we'll all sneak back into the house, wait for mom to call us down for breakfast, Ron and Takaaki will come downstairs saying that Harry showed up in the middle of the night, and Momoko you can tell mom you fell out of bed and broke your arm."

Momoko nodded as Ron turned towards the house "Come on Harry, me and Takaaki sleep at the top…"

They heard Ron stop talking and all looked towards the house. They all went pale when they saw Mrs. Weasley coming towards them looking like a saber-tooth tiger.

When she stopped in front of them she stared at each of them one at a time. Before they could say anything her rage broke "**BEDS EMPTY! CAR GONE – COULD HAVE CRASHED – OUT OF MY MIND WITH WORRY – DID YOU CARE? – NEVER, AS LONG AS I'VE LIVED – YOU WAIT UNTIL YOUR FATHER GETS HOME, WE NEVER HAD TROUBLE LIKE THIS FROM BILL, CHARLIE, OR PERCY!"**

She continued until her voice was hoarse before she turned to Harry "I'm pleased to see you, Harry, dear." She then noticed Momoko holding her left arm and wincing every once and awhile "What happened?"

"Harry's Uncle broke my arm when he tried to stop us from getting Harry out of there" She told her while trying not to move her arm much.

Mrs. Weasley got so angry when she heard this that her hair started whipping around as if it were alive "**HE** **WHAT?!**"

They all took a few steps back when they saw this in fact they thought that if they weren't careful she would curse them with a look.

After a few minutes she seemed to calm down. She then looked at them with the anger still in her eyes "Into the kitchen for breakfast, NOW!"

When she turned and headed back into the house they followed without saying a word. In the kitchen they all sat down and Mrs. Weasley pointed her wand at Momoko, who flinched when she did. Mrs. Weasley healed her broken arm before starting breakfast.

As the food began to get done she started putting it on plates for everyone. She gave Harry three times as much as the others while giving them each a very cold stare.

The silence was only interrupted when Ginny, Miyako, and Takaaki came in for breakfast. When Mrs. Weasley turned and looked at them Ginny turned and ran back upstairs while the other two paled and hugged each other in terror.

After those who had snuck out finished breakfast she turned to them "Outside now, de-gnome the garden."

They all did as they were told fearing what she would do if they didn't.

Miyako and Takaaki followed them outside and when they were far enough away Miyako asked "Is she angry cause you guys took the car to get Harry?"

"She is a little, but I think what she's really angry about is the fact that Harry's Uncle broke my arm" Momoko said looking at her.

Miyako hugged her for a few minutes before they started to de-gnome the garden.

They had been in the garden for about half an hour when they heard a door slam shut.

"Dads home" Ron said as they headed back into the house.

When they got inside they saw Mr. Weasley sipping some tea while mumbling about something.

Just before they were able to say anything to him Mrs. Weasley appeared "I want all of you to head to your rooms, **NOW!**"

The kids quickly headed upstairs to their rooms still uncertain about what she would do if they made her even madder.

Harry went with Ron and Takaaki to their room, on the way he noticed brown eyes peaking at him as he went by a door.

In Ron and Takaaki's room he sat down on a bed while they stared at him.

"Our rooms a bit small, but it's alright as long as you ignore the ghoul in the attic" Ron told him.

"This is the best house I've ever been in" he said with a huge grin.

They then started to talk about how their summers had been.

* * *

><p>A week after Harry had arrived they received their letters from Hogwarts. Also, by this time Mrs. Weasley had calmed down a little and she had been using Momoko's owl to send letters out daily.<p>

As they read through the list of their new books Mrs. Weasley frowned "This will be expensive, but we'll manage. We can get most of it second hand."

"Mom, if you want we can give you some gold to help pay for it" Miyako said slightly concerned.

"No dear, we'll be fine" she said shaking her head.

At that moment Percy came in and sat down, but shot back up pulling from underneath him a molting owl.

"Errol!" Ron said grabbing him and taking a letter he was holding in his beak. "It's Hermione's reply. I wrote her the day before we grabbed Harry."

Mrs. Weasley gave him a scowl.

Takaaki took the letter from him and began to read it aloud.

"_Dear Ron and Momoko, and Harry if you're there,_

_I hope everything went all right and that Harry is okay and that you didn't do anything illegal to get him out, Ron and/or Momoko, because that would get Harry into trouble, too. I've been really worried and if Harry is all right, will you please let me know at once, but perhaps it would be better if you used a different owl, because I think another delivery might finish your one off._

_I'm very busy with schoolwork, of course and we're going to London next Wednesday to buy my new books. Why don't we meet in Diagon Alley?"_

_Let me know what's happening as soon as you can._

_Love from Hermione."_

"Its settled then, we'll go and get all of your things next Wednesday. I want you all to behave today, because I'll be gone for a few hours" Mrs. Weasley said as she started to clear the dishes.

They all agreed as they saw her walk out the kitchen door.

* * *

><p>The following Wednesday found the entire household in the living room that morning.<p>

Mrs. Weasley pulled out some Floo Powder "Arthur, we're running low. We'll have to buy some more today." She then motioned for Harry to move towards her "You first Harry."

"Mom, remember last year with us. Harry's the same, he's never used Floo Powder before" Miyako said stepping forward.

"All right then. Watch the boys and just do what they do" Mrs. Weasley said with a smile.

The twins went first explaining to him how to use the Floo Powder properly. They watched as Harry followed after Mr. Weasley and coughed as he tried to speak before disappearing. The girls followed soon after with Mrs. Weasley going through last.

After everyone regained their bearings in the Leaky Cauldron Mrs. Weasley started to look around in a panic "Where's Harry? Have any of you seen him?"

They all started searching the tavern before they headed out the back door. Once they entered Diagon Alley they started to dash from shop to shop looking for him. When they got to Gringott's they found him standing next to Hagrid and Hermione.

As soon as they were next to them they immedialty started to question where he had been and what had happened to him.

Hagrid explained that he had found Harry in Knockturn Alley.

Harry then told them how he had seen Draco and his father in Borgin and Burkes while they headed up the steps of Gringott's.

Inside they meet Hermione's parents briefly before they were led into the underground to everyone's vaults.

Takaaki and the girls noticed that Harry looked uncomfortable as they watched Mrs. Weasley gather all of the money in the Weasley vault into her bag. They then noticed that he was nervous as he quickly grabbed some gold from his vault.

After Harry got back in the cart and they started to head deeper into the bank he started to look at the others "Why are we still heading down?"

Takaaki smiled at him "We're heading to Momoko, Miyako, and my vaults. They're at the very bottom of the bank."

They reached the vaults about a minute later. Harry couldn't believe the size of the four doors. He then realized that Takaaki had only mentioned three people "Who's the fourth vault belong to?"

"The last vault belongs to Kaoru" Momoko told him as she opened her vault.

As Harry watched them open their vaults his jaw practically hit the floor. He saw so much gold in the three vaults that he was speechless.

When they had gathered enough gold they came back to the cart smiling.

"How do you three have so much gold?" he asked them after he had regained his senses.

"It was all left to us by our ancestors who helped found Gringott's" Miyako said as the traveled back up to the surface in the cart.

As they began walking down the steps outside the bank with the Grangers, Takaaki and the girls took Mrs. Weasley off to the side. They each handed her a small amount of gold, which she tried to refuse.

"Please, we just want to help you and the rest of our new family. It's no different than what you've been doing for us" Miyako pleaded with her.

Mrs. Weasley sighed finally accepting the money with reluctance.

After that everyone went their own ways promising to meet at Flourish and Blotts in an hour. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Momoko, Miyako, and Takaaki went around picking up a few school supplies as they wondered around Diagon Alley.

By the time they reached the bookstore they saw a large crowd gathering. As they passed by the window of the store they saw a banner with a picture below it of what could only be describe as a male model and reading:

**GILDEROY LOCKHART**

will be signing copies of his autobiography

_**MAGICAL ME**_

today at 12:30 p.m. to 4:30 p.m.

Hermione and Momoko squealed with delight as they both ran into the store ahead of the others.

"Oh no, I thought she had gotten over things like that and I thought Hermione was smart enough to not fall for guys like that" Miyako sighed as the rest walked in and grabbed copies of "The Standard Book of Spells Grade 2".

They joined the rest of the Weasleys who were with the Grangers in line. Mrs. Weasley was patting her hair down, while Hermione was trying to straighten her hair out, and Momoko was trying to smooth out the wrinkles in her clothes.

When they got near the desk where Gilderoy was signing books, Harry accidentally caught his attention. Gilderoy then pulled him close as a man with a camera took pictures of them. As this was going on Gilderoy then told the crowd that he had accepted the new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professorship at Hogwarts.

Momoko fainted when she heard this, forcing Miyako and Takaaki to pick her up and take her outside for some air.

About five minutes later the Weasleys and the Grangers came out of the bookstore with Hagrid.

Mrs. Weasley walked over to Takaaki "There was a bit of a commotion inside involving Arthur. Could you go in and get the rest of the books everyone needs?" she asked handing him the money and a list of books.

He nodded and headed back inside the store. After about fifteen minutes he came back outside with a large bag full of all the books on the list.

They then all headed back to the Leaky Cauldron where they parted ways with the Grangers. The Weasleys heading back to the burrow with Floo Powder and the Grangers going home through London.

* * *

><p>AN: I hope you all enjoy the chapter.

I am issuing a challenge to anyone willing. I want you to try and do a crossover involving PPG Z that has not been done yet.

Just one last thing please review.


	18. The Meeting

I don't own Harry Potter or Powerpuff Girls Z.

**The Meeting**

A few days after celebrating Miyako's birthday while Mrs. Weasley was clearing away the dishes from breakfast "Harry, Momoko I want you two to go to the living room. I'll be there in a few minutes to explain why."

After they had got into the living room Harry sat down and looked at Momoko nervously "Do you know what Mrs. Weasley wants?"

Momoko shook her head "No, but it must be important."

Just then Mrs. Weasley came in "The reason I had you two come in here is because you're coming with me to the Ministry of Magic for a special meeting today."

"How are we getting there?" Harry asked her.

"I got special permission to use the Floo Network to get us there" Mrs. Weasley said as she threw a pinch of powder into the fireplace "Now when you step into the fire say 'Ministry of Magic' and when you exit wait for me."

After Harry and Momoko stepped into the fire and arrived at the Ministry they were awed by what they saw. The ceiling was a peacock blue with shifting golden symbols. On the opposite wall from them were dozens of fireplaces for witches and wizards to leave the Ministry. Halfway down the hall was a fountain with five golden statues on it. There was a tall wizard, a beautiful witch, a centaur, a goblin, and a house-elf.

"Come on you two we need to register our wands before we go any further" they heard Mrs. Weasley say from behind them. They turned around and saw Mrs. Weasley walking towards a desk on the left that had a sign saying "Security" above it.

When they got next to Mrs. Weasley, they saw a badly shaven wizard in dark blue robes handing her wand back.

The man held out his hand "Wands." After they handed him their wands he placed Harry's on a brass scale with only one dish. The device vibrated before it spit a small piece of paper out the bottom. The wizard tore it off and read "Eleven inches, phoenix-feather core, been in use for one year. That correct?"

Harry nodded.

The wizard then did the same thing with Momoko's wand and when he began to read the paper for hers he was a little shocked "Eight inches, human hair core, also been in use for one year."

Momoko nodded.

He then handed them back their wands and let them go on their way.

As they made their way around the fountain to the other side they hear someone yell "Molly over here!"

Momoko looked and saw Mrs. Longbottom standing by an elevator waving at them.

Mrs. Weasley led them over to her "Augusta, I'm glad you alerted me to your concerns. I hope we can have this solved by the end of the day."

"Mrs. Weasley, who is this?" Harry asked in confusion.

Mrs. Longbottom smiled at him "My name is Augusta Longbottom, I'm Neville's grandmother."

Harry smiled back at her "It's nice to meet you Mrs. Longbottom."

"Its nice to meet you to Harry, dear. Molly, I thought you would be bringing Ron and the twins also for their testimonies" she said as she gave Mrs. Weasley a worried look.

Mrs. Weasley sighed "I would've but Ron and the twins may have said something they shouldn't and I didn't want Arthur to get into trouble for his hobby."

Mrs. Longbottom laughed "Your probably right Molly. We should get going the meeting will be starting in a few minutes."

Mrs. Weasley and Mrs. Longbottom lead them into a special elevator that headed strait up and stopped as a voice said "Minister of Magic's Office".

When they stepped out of the elevator they found themselves in a room with a secretaries desk, a door with a plaque reading "Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Minister of Magic", and hundreds of plates on the walls with kittens on them.

A squat toad-like woman wearing pink robes with a black ribbon in her hair looked at them from behind the secretaries' desk "Do you have an appointment?"

"Yes we do Dolores. We're here for a meeting with Minister and Professor Dumbledore" Mrs. Weasley said with a glare.

The witch now identified as Dolores took out a piece of parchment looking at it "It seems you do. You can go in."

Mrs. Weasley and Mrs. Longbottom thanked her and headed through the door to the Minister's office. Inside they found Professor Dumbledore talking to the man behind the desk who was wearing a pinstriped suit and a scarlet tie.

As soon as they all had entered the room and closed the door Professor Dumbledore turned to look at them "Ah, it seems everyone is here. So we should start the meeting."

The man behind the desk got up and stepped around to its side "Yes, I would like to get this meeting started, but after we find out what it's about."

"Me and Mrs. Weasley have come into some information about how Harry Potter's relatives treat him. We came directly to you Minister about this and asked for Albus to be here to explain something's" Mrs. Longbottom said glaring at the professor.

Harry paled when he heard this and became slightly panicked. Momoko realizing what was about to happen gave him a quick hug.

The Minister raised an eyebrow "And what would this information be and why does it concern Albus?"

Mrs. Weasley put her hand on Harry's shoulder "I think it best if Harry told you himself. Go ahead Harry we're here for you."

Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath before he began to tell them everything. He went so far as to take off his shirt and show them the hundreds of scars across his back from all the whippings he had received as punishment. When he was done he actually felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

When he had shown them the scars everyone in the room had been quit shocked, except Professor Dumbledore who only raised an eyebrow.

All three witches hugged him when he had put his shirt back on while Fudge was shaking his head in disbelief.

Fudge then looked at Momoko "May I ask why the girl is here?"

"She's here because when she and three of my sons went to check on Harry and try to see if he could come over for the rest of the summer, Harry's Uncle broke her arm trying to prevent them from leaving" Mrs. Weasley said while keeping a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"All right, now why did you want Albus here?" Fudge said as he sat back down behind his desk.

Mrs. Longbottom glared at Professor Dumbledore "We wanted to know why he put Harry in a house like that and why he never tried to look in on him?"

Professor Dumbledore just stared back at her "Augusta, the reason he was put with the Dursley's was because when his mother sacrificed herself to protect him she created a blood ward. That forced me to put him with his closest living relative, that being his Aunt Petunia. I wish I could've been able to check up on him but being Headmaster of Hogwarts keep me from doing so."

"Your wrong about them being his only relatives still living" Mrs. Longbottom said smiling.

"What do you me Augusta? Lily only has one relative still alive and that's her sister" Professor Dumbledore said confused.

Mrs. Longbottom shook her head "Only you, Albus, could've been so ignorant as to only look at his mothers side of the family. You completely overlooked his fathers side for someone to take care of him."

Professor Dumbledore was even more confused "What are you talking about Augusta? The entire Potter family was wiped out along with their family manor when Voldemort attacked Harry's parents. All that was left was a crater."

Mrs. Longbottom laughed, "That's what they wanted everyone to think. They weren't wiped out they left England and took everything with them, because they didn't want to get involved in the war. They also said that they wouldn't return until Voldemort is finally defeated."

"But he was defeated eleven years ago" Fudge said sternly.

Mrs. Longbottom's face grew grim "No he wasn't, he was only weakened. The Potter family has special spells that allow them to know when someone of his power is finally defeated."

"So you want us to send Harry to some relatives that we don't even know where they are. That sounds very risky to me" Professor Dumbledore said shaking his head.

"No, there was one other Potter besides James that didn't want to go into hiding. His sister, my daughter-in-law, Alice Helen Potter Longbottom" Mrs. Longbottom said glaring at Professor Dumbledore malevolently.

Everyone in the room was shocked by this revelation.

Harry looked from Professor Dumbledore to Mrs. Longbottom "Does that mean that Neville is my cousin?"

Mrs. Longbottom looked at him and smiled "Yes Harry, which means that if you want from this day forward you can come live with me and Neville."

Harry did the only thing he could think of. He hugged Mrs. Longbottom and started to cry as she hugged him back.

Fudge looked from them to Professor Dumbledore "Albus, I'm going to fill out the paperwork myself and when I'm done the Dursley's will no longer have guardianship of Harry, Augusta will."

Professor Dumbledore smiled weakly "I see no problem with that Cornelius. Now if you don't mind I have to get back to Hogwarts to continue preparing for the new school year." With that said Professor Dumbledore left the office.

"Augusta I'll send the paperwork to your house when it's finished" Fudge said as he began to fill out the forms.

Mrs. Longbottom smiled at him "Thank you Minister. I think we should be going now."

Mrs. Weasley nodded and they left the office, took the elevator back to the Ministry entrance, and said goodbye to each other. Mrs. Weasley, Momoko, and Harry heading back to the Burrow while Mrs. Longbottom went back to her house.

Mrs. Longbottom told Harry that he could spend the rest of the summer with the Weasley's as long as he promised to spend Christmas with her and Neville. Which he did whole-heartedly.

* * *

><p>AN: I'm sorry for the late update with this chapter. The Holidays along with some writer's block set me back.

I do hope you enjoy the chapter though.

I hate the Dursley's so I wanted to remove Harry from their home.

I also hated the fact that Professor Dumbledore never checked on Harry after he left him with the Dursley's. Yes he had Mrs. Figg there to check on him, but she couldn't keep a constant eye on him. Especially inside the Dursley's house or at school. That is why I bashed him in this chapter a little. Other than this little bit I really don't have anything against Professor Dumbledore.

The reason I had Neville's mother be Harry's Aunt is because I thought it would be nice to have the two of them related to each other.

Just two last things: one please review and two I still challenge people to write new Powerpuff Girls Z and Moon Phase crossovers. If you do write new crossovers let me know cause I would like to check them out.


	19. Flying Cars and Attack Trees

I don't own Harry Potter or Powerpuff Girls Z.

I would like to thank XxWinterFlowersxX.

**Flying Cars and Attack Trees**

When Mrs. Weasley, Harry, and Momoko got back to the burrow they meet Miyako and Ginny in the living room. Both girls looked up when they entered the room. Ginny turned bright red seeing Harry while Miyako watched as he walked past them and up the stairs to the room he shared with Ron and Takaaki.

"Mom, what's up with Harry? Why does he look like he's completely out of it?" Miyako asked with concern.

Momoko smiled "Harry just found out that he won't have to live with the Dursley's anymore."

"Does that mean Harry can live with us?" Ginny asked with hope.

"No Ginny. After this summer he's going to be staying with his cousin, Neville" Mrs. Weasley said as she took a seat in one of the chairs in the room.

"Neville, as in, Neville Longbottom" Miyako asked in awe.

"Yeah, apparently Neville's mom is Harry's aunt. She's the sister of Harry's dad, James" Momoko said with excitement.

"So, what were you two up to before we got here?" Mrs. Weasley asked picking up some yarn and needles.

Ginny smiled "Miyako was helping me go through my text books, telling me what to expect during my classes, and giving me pointers on some of the spells listed."

"That's great. I'm surprised none of your brothers ever did that for each other" Mrs. Weasley smiled.

After that the entire household settled in as they prepared to send all the kids off to school in a few days.

* * *

><p>On the morning of September first everyone was running around trying to get some last minute things together. By the time everyone had gotten in the car Harry, Takaaki and all four of the Weasley boys were in the back, while Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, Miyako, and Momoko sat up front. It took them four tries before they were able to finally get on the way to the train station. They had to stop when George had to get some fireworks, then Fred need to get his broomstick, Momoko had to run back to grab her birthday ribbon, and finally Ginny had to get her diary.<p>

As soon as Mr. Weasley had the car on the highway he glanced at his wife "Molly, we can get there faster."

"NO, Arthur. I will not allow you to endanger us or your career by flying the car" Mrs. Weasley said sternly.

"But, this button will turn us invisible and –" Mr. Weasley said before being cut off.

"I said NO, Arthur" Mrs. Weasley said harshly.

They got to King's Cross Station at quarter to eleven. Mr. Weasley and the twins ran across the road to get trolleys for everyone's trunks. When they reached the barrier for Platform 9 ¾ they stopped and Mrs. Weasley had Percy go first through the barrier. Mr. Weasley went next, followed by Fred and George, and then Miyako and Takaaki.

"I'll take Ginny and you three come right after us" Mrs. Weasley told Harry, Momoko, and Ron, grabbing Ginny's hand and setting off through the barrier.

Ron looked at Momoko "You can follow after us."

Momoko watched as Ron and Harry ran at the barrier before both of their trolleys crashed against the barrier. She ran over to them to help pick up Ron's trunk and Hedwig's cage, which had fallen. "What happened?" she asked confused.

"We couldn't get through" Harry whispered to her.

She then moved her trolley next to the barrier and pushed against it. The barrier unfortunately remained solid.

Ron stared from the barrier to the clock as the hands showed that it had just turned eleven. "That's it, the trains gone. What if mom and dad can't get back through to us? What are we going to do?" he said with fear.

At that moment Momoko had what she thought was a brilliant idea "Ron, do you know how to fly the car?"

Ron looked at her bewildered for a moment before his eyes widened "Yeah, I watched when Fred and George went to get Harry."

"What are you two talking about?" Harry asked looking back and forth between the two.

"We're going to fly to Hogwart's using the car" Momoko said smiling while they headed back to the car.

When they got back to the car they loaded their trunks into the trunk of the car. Ron sat in the driver's seat with Harry sitting in the front passenger's seat and Momoko in the back with Hedwig and Athena's cages.

"You guys check to make sure no one's watching" Ron said as he started to car.

Harry and Momoko were looking up and down the street making sure no muggles were looking in their direction. As they told Ron that it was safe he pushed a silver button on the dashboard that made them and the entire car vanish.

All three of them felt a little strange because they could hear the sound of the car's engine, feel the clothes they were wearing, and hear each other's voices, but they couldn't see any of it.

Ron then had the car point upwards as they started to fly away from King's Cross Station. A few seconds after they took off they heard a popping noise before they reappeared.

"Ron, what's going on?" Momoko asked with worry.

"I think dad's invisibility booster is faulty" Ron said pummeling the button.

"Forget the button Ron, just get us above the clouds" Harry yelled.

Ron did just that and slammed his foot on the accelerator speeding the car up to pass through the cloud layer.

As they skimmed above the clouds Momoko stared out the window "Guys, how are we going to follow the train?"

"I'm going to have to dip back down quickly so we can see which way the train is heading" Ron said just before he nosed the car below the clouds.

After a few minutes Harry pointed at what looked like a red caterpillar "I see the train, it's heading north."

Ron nodded before heading back above the clouds "Now we'll just have to check every half hour to make sure we don't lose it."

They all began to laugh due to the enjoyment of the moment. After a few minutes they got hungry and found a bag of toffees in the glove compartment, which they shared. Then after many hours of trying to keep track of the train they heard the engine start to whine.

Ron glanced at them nervously "It's probably just tired, it's never been this far before."

The whine in the engine grew louder and louder as the stars came out. They flew back under the clouds again to try and spot the train.

Just as Harry spotted the train the car started to shudder and lose speed. The car then began to groan as steam shot out from under the hood. Then the car wobbled before it dropped from the sky.

Ron managed to steer the car somewhat as it plummeted. He prevented it from landing in the lake or slamming into the castle.

As they were screaming for their lives Momoko saw that they were heading for a large tree "RON, WATCH OUT FOR THAT TREE!"

Unfortunately she was too late in warning him because they hit the tree with a loud crunch. The next thing that she knew there was a lot of shouting followed by what sounded like someone hitting the car with baseball bats. She then was jostled around as the car reversed out of the tree before she was thrown from the car rather unexpectedly. She then heard a few thuds followed by the screeching of owls. When she was finally able to look around she saw their trunks on the castle lawn with two smashed owl cages as the car drove off into the woods.

"Bloody hell, first my wand breaks when we crash, then the tree tries to bludgeon us to death, and now the car drives off on its own. My dad's going to kill me" Ron ranted as they grabbed their trunks and headed up to the castle.

When they got to the doors of the castle they decided to leave their trunks for a moment and peek in through the castle window to the Great Hall. As they were looking through the window they saw that the sorting had started and all of the teachers were seated at the staff table with two exceptions, Professor McGonagall who was overseeing the sorting and Professor Snape who they couldn't see any more.

"I wonder where Snape is." Harry asked.

"Maybe he's ill!" Momoko said hopefully.

"Maybe he _left_!" Harry said with a smile.

"Or he might have been _sacked_!" Ron said enthusiastically.

"Or maybe" a cold voice said behind them "he's waiting to hear why you three didn't arrive on the school train."

All three of them turned around and saw Professor Snape with a look that spelled trouble for all three of them. He then motioned for them to follow him as he led them into the castle, down into the dungeons and through a door into his office.

"Sit!" Professor Snape said icily "So, the train isn't good enough for the famous Harry Potter and his sidekicks Weasley and Akatsutsumi. Wanted to arrive with a bang, did we?" he continued softly.

Ron and Momoko started to protest but were cut off by Professor Snape "Where's the car?"

All three of them tuned pale when he asked this.

He then unrolled an issue of the Evening Prophet pointing at the headline hissing "You were seen." The headline read: FLYING FORD ANGLIA MYSTIFIES MUGGLES. He then started to run through some of the different sightings listed in the article and asking what Mr. Weasley would think of what they had done. The next thing he did was yell at them for having damaged the Whomping Willow and how if they were in his house he would have them expelled. After that he left his office to saying he would get those that could punish them.

When Professor Snape returned he had Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore. The three of them knew they were in huge trouble from the looks the new teachers gave them.

No one spoke for a long time until Professor Dumbledore stepped forward "Please explain why you did this."

The three of them then started to explain how they couldn't get onto Platform 9 ¾ and finding a flying car that allowed them to get to Hogwart's.

"Why didn't you send a letter by owl? I believe you two have owls?" Professor McGonagall asked coldly.

"We – we didn't think about it Professor" Momoko said hanging her head in shame.

"We'll go and get our stuff" Ron said hopelessly.

"What are you talking about, Mr. Weasley?" barked Professor McGonagall.

"You're going to expel us, right?" Ron asked.

"Not today, Mr. Weasley. But I must impress upon you all the seriousness of what you have done. I will be writing to both of your families tonight. I must also warn you that if you do anything like this again, I will have no choice but to expel you" Professor Dumbledore told them sternly.

Professor Snape cleared his throat "Professor Dumbledore these three need to be punished. They've broken one of the Ministry's laws and damaged an old and valuable tree."

"Severus, they are not in your house, so they aren't yours to punish" Professor Dumbledore said before turning to Professor McGonagall "Minerva, I need to get back to the feast. I'll leave them to you, come Severus."

With that Professor Snape followed Professor Dumbledore out of his office with a quick glare at them.

All three of them were about to say something but Professor McGonagall stopped them by raising her hand "First, you three are going to get detention. Next, you are going to eat here, then head up to the dorms. I know that you Mr. Weasley and Miss Akatsutsumi want to know where Miss Weasley was placed. She was placed in Gryffindor; hopefully she won't cause as much trouble as the rest of her family. Now I must get back to the feast, good night" she then waved her wand producing a large plate of sandwiches, three silver goblets, and a jug of pumpkin juice.

The three of them ate in silence for a few minutes before Momoko sighed "At least we didn't get expelled. Though I doubt our detentions will be easy."

"Yeah, you're right Momoko. I just hope we don't have to serve them with Snape or Mr. Filch" Harry agreed.

Ron nodded as he continued to eat the sandwiches.

They stayed in the office for about another half hour before they left and headed up to their dormitory.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for the delay on this chapter. I had a bit of writer's block.

I hope you enjoy the chapter.

Please review.


	20. Missing Friends

I don't own Harry Potter or Powerpuff Girls Z.

**Missing Friends**

Kaoru stood in the living room of the Longbottom household next to Mrs. Longbottom tapping her foot impatiently "If he's not down here in the next five minutes I'm going up there and dragging him down."

"Patience Kaoru, dear. He's probably just going down the checklist you gave him this morning" Mrs. Longbottom said placing her hand on Kaoru's shoulder.

Just then they heard a thumping coming from the direction of the stairs before they saw Neville walking into the room dragging his trunk behind him.

Kaoru was about to say something when Mrs. Longbottom stepped forward and pointed her wand at his trunk shrinking it down to the size of a box of candy. "Neville I want, you and Kaoru to hold on tight as I apperaite us to the platform" she told them as Neville picked up his trunk and put it in his pocket.

Kaoru grabbed hold of Mrs. Longbottom's cloak at the same time Neville did. She then felt a tug from a spot behind her bellybutton before it felt like her entire being was being pulled through a straw. The next thing she felt was her feet hitting something before she bent over and started to gasp for air.

Mrs. Longbottom looked at her "Sorry about that dear. I should've warned you to hold your breath. Now both of you take your trunks out of your pockets while I get a couple of trolleys."

Neville watched as his grandmother walked away. He then moved next to Kaoru to try and help her catch her breath.

When Kaoru felt someone's hand touch her shoulder she glanced up to see Neville trying to help her "Thanks Neville. I don't think I'll ever get used to that. I can now say that between apperaition and floo powder, I prefer floo powder" she said laughing at the last bit. She then looked around to see where they were. As she looked she saw that they were on Platform 9 ¾ standing at the end of the platform near the front of the train. She then noticed Mrs. Longbottom coming towards them with two trolleys following her with her wand pointed at them. She quickly stood up and took her shrunken trunk out of her pocket "Quickly Neville, your trunk."

Neville removed his trunk from his pocket about to say something as he followed her gaze and saw his grandmother. He then smiled and whispered "Thanks."

When Mrs. Longbottom got to them she had the trolleys come to a stop in front of them "Place you trunks on the trolleys and I'll return them to normal. Then we can find a car for you two to wait for your friends."

After Kaoru and Neville placed their trunks on the trolleys Mrs. Longbottom pointed her wand at them returning the trunks to their original size. Mrs. Longbottom then had them follow her along the platform to the last car and waited for them to get done loading their trunks.

She then gave Neville a bone-crushing hug with a kiss on the cheek, before giving Kaoru a hug and whispering in her ear "Keep an eye on him for me."

"I will" Kaoru whispered back.

When Mrs. Longbottom let her go she stepped back smiling at them both "Now I want you two to behave yourselves at school."

"I will gran" Neville told her with a smile.

"I will as long as everyone else does" Kaoru said grinning.

Mrs. Longbottom frowned slightly "You better or Molly won't be the only one sending a Howler."

Kaoru's grin disappeared as her face paled remembering the one she got at the start of last year.

"I'll see you two for Christmas. Now get inside and wait for your friends" Mrs. Longbottom said with a quick smile before disappearing with a cracking sound.

Kaoru turned to Neville who she saw was trying to hide his laughter "What are you laughing at?"

Neville quickly stopped laughing knowing he had been caught "I'm sorry it's just the look on your face was a little funny. I mean from everything you've told me and how you act, to see you scared of my gran was hilarious."

"Yeah, I guess your right. I forgot how scary your grandmother could be with how nice she's been to me this summer" Kaoru told him as they found the compartment that they put their trunks in and sat down to wait for their friends.

They only had to wait about thirty minutes before Hermione came walking into the compartment with her trunk behind her "Hey Kaoru, Neville. How was your summer?"

"I spent the first half of summer with the Weasley's and the second half at Neville's" Kaoru told her smiling.

"I heard about that from Miyako when my family went to Diagon Ally with the Weasley's" she said as she sat down opposite her two friends.

"My gran told us something very unexpected this summer" Neville said with a grin.

Hermione looked at him curiously "As much as I would like to know, we should probably wait for the others before you tell us."

"The others already know" Neville said still grinning.

Hermione looked a little surprised "O-Okay, then could you tell me what it is?"

"My gran told me that Harry is my cousin and starting this school year he will be moving in with me and her" Neville told her continuing to grin.

Hermione stared at him before looking at Kaoru them back to him "Harry? As in our friend Harry Potter?"

"Yeah, I was surprised too when I found out. But it's all true, they're cousins. Apparently Neville's mom was the sister of Harry's father" Kaoru told her with a laugh.

Hermione just sat there not knowing what to do or say.

After a few more minutes Ginny, Miyako, and Takaaki came in with their trunks.

When Ginny saw Kaoru she immediately ran over to her and gave her a hug crying slightly "Kaoru, I missed you."

"Jeez Ginny, I was only gone a month and a half. Its not like I was gone years" Kaoru told her laughing and hugging her back.

"I know. Its just that I missed my big sister" Ginny told her slightly depressed as they broke their hug.

Kaoru chuckled "Ginny, I'm not your only sister now. You've got Miyako and Momoko too."

"You're right, but I don't share a room with them" she answered her.

Just then they heard the train whistle at the same time the train started to move.

Neville looked around the compartment and noticed that they were missing some people "Umm... guys, where's Harry, Ron, and Momoko?"

The others looked around and saw that their friends weren't there just like Neville said.

Miyako went to the door of their compartment followed by Takaaki "Stay here. Me and Takaaki will check the rest of the train."

They waited about twenty minutes before Miyako and Takaaki came back with looks of worry on their faces.

"Did you find them?" Hermione asked though she was fearing the answer.

Takaaki sat down before he answered "I'm afraid not. We asked everyone if they've seen them and even checked every compartment, but we found nothing."

"What are we going to do?" Ginny asked in panic.

Miyako took a deep breath the spoke up "We should send a letter to Professor Dumbledore. Kaoru can we use Glimfeather to send it?"

"Sure, let me get him out of his cage while you guys get the letter prepared" Kaoru replied before getting up to let Glimfeather out.

Hermione pulled a piece of parchment out of her trunk with a quill and ink. Then Hermione with Miyako and Takaaki's help wrote the letter before handing it over to Kaoru, who gave it to Glimfeather. She then opened the compartment's window and let him go to deliver the letter.

After that they all sat in silence until a voice announced "We'll be arriving at Hogsmeade Station in fifteen minutes. Please get changed in to your school robes."

They all got changed quickly before the train stopped. When the train stopped they got off of it and stood on the platform with the other students. They then heard Hagrid calling for the first years.

"Go a head Ginny. Remember Hagrid's a nice person, so don't be afraid" Kaoru told her before she went to follow the other first year students.

After Ginny left they followed the rest of the students headed to the other end of the platform. When they got there they saw around eighty horseless carriages. They watched as the older students got into the carriages and when the carriage was full it started off towards Hogwarts. The five friends got into one carriage and headed off to the school.

When their carriage arrived at the doors to the school it stopped. They got out of the carriage, walked up the steps, through the double doors, and the entrance into the Great Hall where they sat down at the Gryffindor table.

As they waited they looked around the hall and saw the Hagrid, Professor McGonagall, and Professor Snape were missing. They also saw Professor Lockhart talking with Professor Sprout and Professor Flitwick, who were sitting on either side of him and looking very annoyed with the conversation.

After all of the students were seated Professor McGonagall came in followed by the first year students, She led them to the front of the hall to stand in front of the teachers table were she placed a stool with the Hogwarts Sorting Hat on it. The Sorting Hat startled the first years when a rip near the brim opened and started to sing.

Through the hat's song, the sorting of the first years, and Professor Dumbledore's beginning of the year speech Hermione, Neville, Kaoru, Miyako, and Takaaki were busy chatting amongst themselves. The only thing that they did pay attention to was when Ginny was sorted into Gryffindor.

When Ginny sat down with them she saw their still worried faces. "They still haven't shown up?" she asked just as worried as they were.

"No and I'm getting really scared that something terrible might have happened" Hermione said in despair.

"We know that they can't be in danger, since our belts haven't begun to flash" Kaoru said trying to cheer the others up.

The others realized that she was right. If their missing friends had been in any great danger Momoko would have transformed, which would've alerted Kaoru and Miyako.

As they started to eat their dinner now that they were a little less worried Professor Dumbledore stood up to address the Great Hall and dismiss the food "Now that we've all been feed I think it's time for everyone to get a good nights rest for your first day of classes tomorrow. First years if you would please follow your house prefects to your dormitories."

They all got up and watched as Ginny went over to Percy to follow him to their dorm.

Takaaki realizing something quickly ran over to Percy and talked with him for a few seconds before coming back to them.

"What was that about?" Neville asked him.

Takaaki smiled "I asked him what the password for our house was. I remember how last year he was bragging that only the prefects and the teachers are given the passwords at the start of the new school year."

They were all smiling as they left the Great Hall and headed through the halls to their dorm. When they got near the entrance to their house's common room they saw Harry, Ron, and Momoko standing there talking with the Fat Lady, who was the guardian of the entrance to their dorm.

Hermione quickly marched ahead of the others. "Where have you three been?" she asked in a cold voice.

Their friends turned around with Harry answering "We don't want to talk about it. We just want to get to bed, so what's the password?"

Hermione was about to tell him off but Takaaki cut her off "It's 'Wattlebird'."

"Thanks mate" Ron said as he, Harry, and Momoko climb through the portal into the Gryffindor common room.

Hermione turned on Takaaki "Why did you do that? We could've held them out here until they answered us."

"For a few reasons. First, their our friends so we don't need to force them to answer us right now. Second, if we keep them out here with us we risk all of us getting detentions for being out of bed after curfew. And finally, me and Neville can try to get Ron and Harry to talk to us while you three try to get Momoko to talk to you. That way if one group of our friends doesn't tell us and the other one does we'll find out what happed." Takaaki said while listing the points off on his fingers.

"He's right. Let's go see if we can get them to tell us" Miyako said leading the others through the portal.

The group of friends separated near the staircases to the dorms. When they got to their dorm rooms each group started to try and persuade their friends to tell them what happened. Their friends after constant prodding finally gave in and told them about their entire adventure with the Weasley's flying car.

* * *

><p>AN: I apologize for taking so long to update this story. I promise to try and update this one more often and not take more than a month to do so. I'm also pleased to say that this story as over 1800 hits.


	21. Howlers and Pixies

I don't own Harry Potter or Powerpuff Girls Z.

Thoughts and Spells will be Italized.

**Howlers and Pixies**

Harry, Ron, and Momoko had just sat down to eat breakfast. Kaoru, Neville, Hermione, Takaaki, and Miyako were on the other side of the table eating when they got there. Hermione was reading 'Voyages with Vampires', Kaoru and Neville were discussing plans for that weekend, and Takaaki and Miyako were trying to figure out what classes they would have that day.

As they sat there something large and gray landed on the table between Ron and Momoko's plates that sent a few feathers across the table. At that same time a horned owl landed in front of Harry holding a red envelope in his beak.

Ron and Momoko both looked at the thing that landed between them. "OH NO, ERROL!" Momoko said seeing an old owl that seemed to be losing feathers lying on its back between their plates holding a red envelope in its beak.

The others all looked up to see what was going on.

When Kaoru saw the envelopes the owl's were holding he smiled "I'm glad its you guys and not me this time."

The three on the other side of the table ignored her as they knew to open the letters right away before anything bad happened. When they opened both they heard both Mrs. Weasley and Mrs. Longbottom's voices yelling at them so loud that tons of dust was falling from the ceiling.

"**-STEALING THE CAR, I WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN SURPRISED IF THEY'D EXPELLED YOU BOTH, YOU WAIT TILL I GET A HOLD OF YOU TWO, I DON'T SUPPOSE YOU STOPPED TO THINK WHAT YOUR FATHER AND I WENT THROUGH WHEN WE SAW IT WAS GONE-**"

Mrs. Weasley's voice yelled making others in the Great Hall turn to look in their direction.

"**-LETTER FROM DUMBLEDORE LAST NIGHT, I THOUGHT I WOULD DIE OF SHAME, I WAS HOPING YOU COULD AT LEAST GET THROUGH THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL WITHOUT GETTING INTO TROUBLE-**"

Yelled Mrs. Longbottom's very angry voice.

"**ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTED-YOUR FATHER'S FACING AN INQUIRY AT WORK, IT'S ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT AND IF YOU TWO PUT ANOTHER TOE OUT OF LINE WE'LL BRING YOU STRAIGHT BACK HOME.**"

Finished Mrs. Weasley as the envelope Momoko was holding burst into flames.

"**-YOU'RE TO STAY OUT OF TROUBLE OR I'M GOING TO COME THERE TO PUNISH YOU MYSELF, HARRY JAMES POTTER!**"

Mrs. Longbottom's voice said just before the envelope burst into flames.

Both Ron and Momoko's faces were as red as their hair, while Harry's face was as white as one of the castle's ghosts.

The others just looked at them and shook their heads.

"That could've gone worse" Takaaki said with a small smile.

Ron looked at him angrily "How could that have been worse?"

"They could've said they were coming here to punish you" Hermione told him in a flat tone.

"Oh" was all he could say while looking more scared than when the howler had gone off.

Harry looked at Neville "Would your gran really come here to punish me if I did get into trouble again?"

"Yes she would. Believe me you don't want to get punished by her" he told him with a shudder.

Harry pushed his breakfast away from himself, while Ron and Momoko were both just staring at their plates.

At that moment Professor McGonagall came up to the small group and handed them their schedules before moving on down the table.

"Why did our first subject have to be double Herbology? That's my worst subject" Kaoru groaned when she looked at her schedule.

Neville put his hand on her arm "You know if you need help this year, you can always ask me."

Kaoru looked at him and smiled "I probably going to need it."

They then got up followed by the others and walked outside. When they got near the greenhouses they saw the rest of the class standing outside waiting for Professor Sprout. They waited for a few minutes before they saw her come into view with Professor Lockhart next to her. Her arms were full of bandages, while her face had a look of annoyance on it.

As they got within fifteen feet of the students Professor Sprout took a key from one of her pockets "Green house three today students!" While at the same time Professor Lockhart quickly made his way over to Harry.

As Professor Sprout opened the door to the green house and started ushering the students inside.

At the same time Professor Lockhart put his hand on Harry's shoulder "If you don't mind Professor Sprout I'd like to have a chat with Harry here."

Just as Professor Sprout was about to protest Professor Lockhart shut the door in her face. When she turned around all of the students could tell she was angry. She walked towards a trestle bench that had about twenty pairs of earmuffs on it, while muttering under her breath.

By the time Professor Sprout had calmed down Harry had rejoined his friends.

"We'll be repotting Mandrakes today. Now, who can tell me the properties of the Mandrake?" Professor Sprout asked the class.

To no ones surprise Hermione and Miyako both raised their hands.

"Mandrake, or Mandragora, is a powerful restorative" Hermione started to say.

"It is used to return people who have been transfigured or cursed to their original state" Miyako finished for her.

"Excellent. Five points each to Gryffindor. The Mandrake forms an essential part of most antidotes. It is also very dangerous. Who can tell me why?" the Professor asked the class.

Both Hermione and Miyako's hand shot into the air again. Though everyone was surprised when Neville's hand also shot up.

Professor Sprout called on him to answer.

"The cry of the Mandrake is fatal to anyone who hears it" he said with confidence.

"Precisely. Another ten points for Gryffindor" Professor Sprout said with a smile. "Now, our Mandrakes are still young" she told them as she pointed to a row of deep trays with tufty little purplish green plants were growing. "Everyone please take a pair of earmuffs. When I tell you to put them on, make sure your ears are completely covered. When it is safe to remove them, I will give you the thumbs-up" she said as the students chose any earmuffs that weren't pink and fluffy.

Professor Sprout then motioned for them to put the earmuffs on. When they all had them secured, she grabbed one of the plants and pulled it out of the pot hard.

Everyone saw that instead of roots a small, muddy, and extremely ugly baby popped out. The hair on its head was the leaves Professor Sprout had a hold of. It had pale green mottled skin and it looked like it was bawling its head off.

Professor Sprout then took a large pot from under the table, put the Mandrake into it, and covered it completely in compost, so that only the leaves were visible. She then gave them the thumbs-up to remove their earmuffs. "As our Mandrakes are only seedlings, their cries won't kill yet. However, they will knock you out for several hours, and as I'm sure none of you want to miss your first day back, make sure your earmuffs are securely in place while you work. I will attract your attention when it's time to pack up. Now I want five to a tray, the pots are under the tables, the compost is over by the door, and be careful of the Venomous Tentacula, it's teething" she said as she slapped a spiked tentacle off her shoulder.

A curly-haired Hufflepuff boy who they had seen but never talked to joined Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Momoko at their table.

The boy smiled at them and started to shake their hands "Justin Finch-Fletchley. Of course I know you four, the famous Harry Potter, Hermione Granger top student in our year, Ron Weasley who flew a car to school last night, and Momoko Akatsutsumi your singing last year was beautiful."

All four of them gave him a slight smile.

"Professor Lockhart's the greatest, right? Extremely brave to face a werewolf when he was trapped in a telephone booth. I was down for Eton, though I'm really happy to be here instead. My mother was disappointed at first until I had her read Professor Lockhart's books" Justin rambled on as they put their earmuffs on.

At the same time Miyako, Takaaki, Kaoru, and Neville had a blonde girl from Hufflepuff join them at their table.

"Hi, I'm Hannah Abbot" she said with a wave and a smile.

"I'm Miyako Gotokuji, this is Takaaki Iwamoto, Kaoru Matsubara, and Neville Longbottom" Miyako told her as she pointed to each of her friends as she said their names.

"You guys hang out with Harry Potter right?" Hannah asked them with a slight hint of curiosity in her voice.

Kaoru looked at her with suspicion "Yeah, why do you want to know?"

"I just wanted to know what he's like. I mean he's the Boy-Who-Lived and he defeated You-Know-Who" Hannah told her with awe in her voice.

"Hannah, I'll tell you right now that Harry just wants to be normal. He doesn't want the fame or anything that comes from it. He just wants a normal life" Takaaki said as he put his earmuffs on.

The other three did the same making Hannah feel bad about her comment as she put her earmuffs on.

Everyone had difficulty with the Mandrakes. The plants didn't want to come out of their pots nor did they want to be put into the larger ones. They would cry, scratch, bite, and wiggle like crazy when they were not in a pot.

Kaoru was the only one who actually had the Mandrakes co-operate. Whenever she pulled a Mandrake out of a pot and it started to struggle, she would give it an extremely harsh glare that made it stop.

* * *

><p>When class ended all of the students went to get the dirt and sweat washed off before their next class.<p>

The Gryffindor's next class was Transfiguration where Professor McGonagall had them turning beetles into buttons. All of them were having some difficulty doing it, except Hermione and Takaaki who were competing to see who could change the most.

Ron was also an exception because of his broken wand. He patched it up with some Spellotape, but it didn't work. Every time he tried to change the beetle into a button it crackled and sparked. Eventually his wand engulfed him in smoke making him accidentally squash his beetle, which had Professor McGonagall glaring at him when he asked for a new one.

* * *

><p>By the time the bell for lunch rang they were all really hungry. As they were walking to the Great Hall for lunch Ron was in a very depressed mood.<p>

"Ron, What's wrong?" Harry asked him concerned.

"It's this stupid wand. It hasn't been the same since I broke it" Ron told him while frowning.

"Why don't you just write home to get a new one" Miyako asked him with a smile.

Both Ron and Neville looked at her before Ron spoke up "Yeah and get a Howler back. No thanks, one is more than enough for me."

At the same time Hermione and Takaaki were counting each other's buttons to see who won their competition.

"We transfigured the same number of beetles to buttons" Takaaki said with a frown.

Hermione sighed "Yeah, I guess we'll have to see who's better with the next Transfiguration class assignment."

As they sat down for lunch Miyako looked at the others "What have we got after lunch?"

"Defense Against the Dark Arts" Momoko said with a sigh.

Miyako took a quick look at Momoko's schedule and then raised an eyebrow "Momoko, why do you have all of Professor Lockhart's lessons all outlined in hearts?"

"it's none of your business Miyako" she said in a huff.

Neville at that moment took a quick peek at Hermione's schedule, which she had brought out at that moment. He then nudged Kaoru and pointed at it.

When Kaoru looked, she frowned "Hermione, not you too."

"What's up?" Harry asked as he looked from Kaoru to Hermione and back again.

Kaoru pointed at Hermione's schedule "She's put hearts around Professor Lockhart's lessons also."

Ron looked at her slightly shocked "Why would you do that?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about" she said as she got up and stuffed her schedule into her bag.

The others quickly got up and followed after her.

She led them outside to a courtyard where she quickly moved to sit under a tree.

The others walked around the courtyard talking with each other. After a few minutes they started to hear a clicking sound. When they looked in the direction of the sound they saw a very small mousy-haired boy taking pictures with a muggle camera.

Miyako and Takaaki walked over to him. When they got next to him Miyako smiled "May I ask why you're taking pictures of us."

"I was taking pictures of everything so I could send them back to my dad. I'm a muggle-born and all of this is so amazing that I wanted to share it with the rest of my family" the boy told them with a small smile on his face.

"You sure you weren't trying to get a picture of Harry" Takaaki asked him with a grin.

The boy's eyes widened before he looked away "Yes I was. I thought it would be great if I got a picture of him."

Miyako sighed and put her hand on his shoulder "What's you name?"

"My name is Colin Creevey. I'm a first year Gryffindor" he said as he looked back at them.

"Colin, I don't know what you've heard about Harry, but none of its true. All he's ever wanted was a normal life. He's never wanted any of the fame that everyone gives him. So I suggest that the next time you want to take his picture, ask him. He might do it as long as you give him an honest answer about why you want it" Miyako told him.

Then all three of them looked to where Harry was and saw that he was being led away by Professor Lockhart, with the rest of their friends following.

Takaaki sighed "We need to get going. I hope to see you around. Come on Miyako."

Miyako waved good-bye to Colin as they went to catch up with their friends.

When they had caught up to them Miyako whispered to Hermione "What happened?"

"Malfoy came up with his cronies and started to insult me and Ron. As Harry and Neville came over to stop them Malfoy started to insult them also. Then Professor Lockhart showed up forcing Malfoy to stop before he got into trouble. Professor Lockhart was so awesome" she said with a fan-girl sigh.

Kaoru fell back so she could talk with them "Malfoy should be glad Professor Lockhart showed up or he and his minions would've spent the rest of the week in the Hospital Wing. By the way, what was up with the boy with the camera?"

"He's a muggle-born and was taking pictures to send back to his family. He was going to take Harry's picture without asking, but we convinced him that he should ask first" Takaaki told her.

When they got to the classroom Professor Lockhart let go of Harry, who immediately headed for the back of the class. The others followed and took the seats around him.

After a few minutes the rest of the class came in and took their seats.

Professor Lockhart walked up, picked up Lavender Brown's copy of 'Travels with Trolls', and showed the class his winking portrait. "This is me, Gilderoy Lockhart; Order of Merlin - Third Class, Honorary Member of the Dark Forces Defense League, and five-time winner of 'Witch Weekly's' Most-Charming-Smile Award. But that's not why I'm here. I'm here to help you learn how to be like me and beat the Dark Force's" he said as he gave a smile that showed all his front teeth that nearly blinded them with their brightness (A/N: Think Mighty Guy or Rock Lee's smile from Naruto).

Almost all of the girls in the class had fan-girl sighs when they saw his smile.

"I see you've all bought a complete set of my books. I'm now going to give you all a quiz to see how much you've learned from them" he told them as he started to hand out the quizzes. When he had given out the last one he walked to the front of the class "You have thirty minutes, begin."

Neville looked at the quiz and frowned "_This quiz is all about Professor Lockhart. I mean how are we suppose to know what his favorite color is or what his ideal birthday gift would be_."

* * *

><p>Half and hour later Professor Lockhart had them stop, collected the quizzes, and quickly looked through them.<p>

"How sad, it seems that hardly any of you have read my books. I clearly stated in 'Year with the Yeti' that my favorite color is lilac and in 'Wanderings with Werewolves' that my ideal birthday gift would be harmony between all magic and non-magic peoples. Hermione Granger and Momoko Akatsutsumi are the only ones to know that my greatest ambition is to rid the world of evil and market my own range of hair-care potions. In fact they are the only ones to get all of the questions right. Where are Miss Granger and Miss Akatsutsumi?" he asked as he looked around the class.

Both girls raised trembling hands, while they had slight blushes on their faces.

Professor Lockhart smiled "Excellent! Ten points each for Gryffindor!" he then reached behind his desk and pulled out a large covered cage, which he sat on the desk. "Now I want all of you to stay calm. I'm going to show you the first creature that I'll teach you to fight this year. Please don't scream, it might provoke them" he said as he quickly pulled off the cover.

The entire class was on the edge of their seats as they waited to see what was in the cage.

The cage contained dozens of small electric blue creatures with wings and small antennae. They talked in a very high shrill voices while they rattled the bars and made faces at those in the front row of the class.

Seamus Finnigan, who was in the front row, burst out laughing.

Professor Lockhart looked at him with a raised eyebrow "May I ask what you find so funny Mr. Finnigan?"

Seamus pointed at the creatures in the cage "They don't look that dangerous."

"Cornish Pixies may not look dangerous, but they are extremely tricky little blighters" Professor Lockhart said with a grin. "Now let's see what you make of them" he said as he opened the door to the cage.

The pixies shot in every direction like rockets. Several shot through the windows, showering the class with glass. A couple of them went after Neville, but before they could get near him Kaoru swatted them out of the air. They rest of the pixies wrecked havoc on the classroom by spraying ink everywhere, shredding papers, and tearing pictures from the walls.

"Come on, they're not that difficult to deal with. _Peskipiksi Pesternomi_!" Professor Lockhart said as he rolled up his sleeves and used his wand.

The spell had no effect on the pixies. After that one of the pixies grabbed the Professor's wand and threw it out the window.

At that moment the bell rang and everyone but Harry and his friends ran out the door. Professor Lockhart also left, but as he went out the door he smiled at them "I'll leave this to you then."

Miyako sighed as she grabbed the compact on her belt "Harry, could you lock the door?"

Harry nodded as he walked over and the locked the door to the classroom.

Miyako transformed into her alter ego 'Rolling Bubbles' as Harry did that. She then summoned her staff and swung it "Balloon Catcher." She sent out enough bubbles to capture all of the pixies.

"Professor Lockhart is such a horrible teacher" Kaoru said as she started to grab the bubble captured pixies and push them into the large cage.

"Why do you call him a horrible teacher?" Momoko asked as she followed her lead with the pixies.

"Let's see, he gave a quiz that was about himself, failed at stopping the Cornish Pixies, and left us to capture them instead of doing is himself" Ron said as helping to put the pixies in the cage.

"He just wanted us to know him better and give us some hands on experience" Hermione said as she helped with the pixies.

"Hermione, Momoko you're both deluding yourselves. Professor Lockhart doesn't know what he's doing" Takaaki said as he also helped them.

Hermione and Momoko stopped talking to them as they put the rest of the pixies in the cage.

After all the pixies were back in the cage with the door closed again Bubbles returned to her normal form and they left the classroom to head to dinner.

* * *

><p>AN: I hope you enjoyed this latest chapter. I only ask that you please review.

I only have one other thing to say. I have two challenges up on my Profile for anyone to try.


	22. Slugs and Detentions

I don't own Harry Potter or Powerpuff Girls Z.

For those who have been reading this story, I'd like to inform you that I have rewritten some things in the early chapters.

**Slugs and Detentions**

The next few days were ordinary for the companions. With the only exceptions being Professor Lockhart trying to get Harry alone to give him some guidance and Ron's wand continuing to malfunction.

When they awoke that Saturday morning the girls went down to breakfast where they meet up with Takaaki, Ron, and Neville.

"Where's Harry?" Hermione asked while putting some eggs on her plate.

"He apparently went to Qudditch practice before we got up" replied Takaaki with a slight yawn.

They all quickly ate their breakfast and then went outside to watch Harry and the rest of the Gryffindor team practice. When they got to the stands they found Collin Creevey sitting there with his camera waiting for the team to come out.

As they were starting to head up into the stands the team came out of the changing room Harry looked at them.

"Please tell me that you've actually started your field practice" Kaoru asked him with an annoyed look on her face.

"Sorry, but we've been told our new tactics since sun up" he replied with a sigh.

The others just sighed before they went into the stands to watch the practice.

As the Gryffindor team started to fly through the air getting warmed up the group watched as Colin started to take some pictures.

They watched as Harry, the twins, and the team captain hover near each other as they saw the Slytherin team came onto the field. The group quickly ran onto the field to see what why the Slytherins were there.

When they got there they heard the Gryffindor team arguing with the Slytherin team about who was allowed to use the pitch.

Kaoru looked at the Slytherin team and saw that Malfoy was with them. "What's he doing here?" she said as she pointed at him.

Malfoy smirked "I'm the Slytherin's new Seeker and we're here to get some training in on our new Nimbus Two Thousand and Ones, that my father bought for us. It's not like any other team will be able to beat us this year for the Quidditch House Cup with these."

At this comment the entire Slytherin team burst out laughing.

Just then Hermione spoke up sharply "At least no one on the Gryffindor team had to _buy_ their way in. _They_ got in on pure talent."

Malfoy's laughing stopped as he turned to her angrily "No one asked your opinion, you **filthy little mudblood**!"

When Malfoy said this all of those who grew up in the wizarding world were taken aback by the insult. Fred and George tried to hit Malfoy while Alicia Spinnet, one of the Gryffindor Chasers, shrieked, "_How dare you!_"

Ron grabbed his wand out of his pocket and pointed it at Malfoy "You'll pay for that one!"

When Ron tried to cast the spell there was a loud bang as a jet of green light shot out the back of his wand and hit him in the stomach, knocking him off his feet.

Both Miyako and Takaaki rushed to his side and started to help him up. After they got him standing Miyako looked at him concerned "Are you all right Ron?"

As Ron opened his mouth to answer he belched and a few slugs came out of his mouth.

The Slytherin team started to laugh even harder than before as they watched Ron continue to belch up slugs.

"How do we help him?" Hermione asked with a lot of worry in her voice.

"How about we take him to Hagrid's. It's closer than the castle and he might know how to help him" Takaaki replied.

The others agreed that it was probably the best thing to do and left the stadium heading for Hagrid's hut.

As they got with in twenty feet of Hagrid's hut the door opened revealing Professor Lockhart.

When they saw him come out they decided to hide behind a bush and wait until he left.

While they waited they heard the Professor say loudly "It's just a simple matter of knowing what you're doing! If you need any help just let me know. I'll also send over a signed copy of my book since you don't have one." When he finished he walked up towards the castle.

After Professor Lockhart was out of sight they headed up to Hagrid's front door and knocked.

Hagrid opened the door with a very annoyed face, but it brightened up when he saw them standing there. "Been wondering when you'd come to see me. Though I'm glad you're not Professor Lockhart back to talk about how to do my job. What's wrong with Ron?"

Miyako and Takaaki helped Ron into the hut as the others came in.

"Better out than in I always say" Hagrid chuckled as he put a large copper basin in front of Ron.

Momoko shook her head as she watched Ron's predicament. "Is there anything we can do for him?" she asked Hagrid.

"No. He's just going to have to wait for it to stop" he replied as he put the teakettle on the fire.

Takaaki looked at him "What did Professor Lockhart want with you, Hagrid?"

"He was trying to tell me how to get kelpies out of a well. Besides telling me about some banshee he banished. If any of that story was true I'll eat my kettle," he said with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"I think you're being unfair. Professor Dumbledore obviously thought he the best man for the job," Hermione said a little dreamily with Momoko agreeing with her.

"He was the only man for the job. No one else wanted to take it because they think it's cursed. No one who's taken it has lasted for more than a year," he told them a before he pointed at Ron "So, who was he trying to curse?"

"It was Malfoy. He called Hermione a mudblood. Though we don't know what it means," Miyako told him.

When he heard what Hermione had been called he was outraged. "It means dirty or filthy blood. It's used to insult those who are Muggle-born. There's some wizarding families that think their better than everyone one else because they so-called pure-bloods, like the Malfoy family. Though most magical folk know that it doesn't matter whether your pure-blood, half-blood, or muggle-born because it's the individual that matters not their parentage. Besides most wizards these days are half-blood anyway, plus Hermione is one of the smartest witches of her age" he finished getting her to blush.

After that Hagrid got up "Well now that that's settled. How about coming to see what I've been growing."

He then left his hut with the others following right behind him. He led them to a vegetable patch in back of his hut where they saw about a dozen pumpkins the size of small boulders.

Hagrid stood there smiling "Getting on well, aren't they? They're for the Halloween feast …should be big enough by then."

"What have you been feeding them?" Neville asked in awe.

Hagrid looked all about before he answered, "Well, I've been giving them – you know – a bit of help –"

Miyako looked at him confused "What do you mean?"

"An Engorgement Charm, I suppose?" Hermione said also slightly confused.

"Yeah, Ron's little sister told me about them. Meet her just yesterday as she was wondering the grounds. Said she was hoping to find her favorite cousin" Hagrid told them while still smiling.

Just then Momoko's stomach let out a loud growl. "I guess it's time for lunch" she said with a slight chuckle.

The others laughed at this before they all said good-bye to Hagrid and left to head back into the castle for lunch.

When they got into the entrance hall they heard a voice ring out "Potter, Weasley, and Akatsutsumi. I've been looking everywhere for you."

When they turned to the voice they saw Professor McGonagall walking towards them.

"You three will be doing your detentions this evening" she told them with a stern look.

"What are we going to be doing, Professor?" Momoko asked nervously.

"Weasley will be polishing all of the silver in the trophy room with Mr. Filch. Potter will be helping Professor Lockhart answer his fan mail. And you will be helping Madam Pince dust the library. There will also be no use of magic for any of your detentions," she told them with a glare.

"Umm …Professor can I do my detention with Ron or Momoko instead" Harry pleaded with her.

"I'm afraid not Potter. Professor Lockhart requested you personally. You all have to report to your detentions at eight o'clock sharp. So don't forget!" Professor McGonagall said with finality before she left.

After that the whole group went into the great hall to get some lunch. While they were there discussed the detentions that Harry, Ron, and Momoko were going to serve that night. When they were done they went back to their common room to get some of their homework done.

* * *

><p>Just before eight o'clock Harry, Ron, and Momoko left to go to their detentions.<p>

In the library Madam Pince had Momoko take all of the books down from one shelf, dust the shelf, and then dust the books before putting them back on it.

Madam Pince had her do this for nearly three hours before she let her go. She gave her a hall pass before she left so she wouldn't get in trouble on her way back to her common room.

On they way back she passed by one of the unused classrooms and heard some quite sniffling.

She walked to the door of the classroom and opened it enough so she could peer inside. As she peeked around the room she saw what looked like a first year girl crouched near the teachers desk crying. The girl had dirty blonde hair and pale skin.

Momoko immediately opened the door the rest of the way and rushed across the room to comfort the girl.

When she wrapped her arms around the girl she gasped in shock.

"It's all right. I won't hurt you" Momoko told her as soothingly as she could.

After about ten minutes the girl calmed down.

Momoko then helped her to her feet and took out a handkerchief to wipe the tears from her face. "Are you feeling better now?" she asked her as she noticed that the girl had a look of surprise on her face.

"Y-Yes and thank you. Though can I ask who you are and why you helped me?" the girl asked her with confusion in her voice.

"My name's Momoko Akatsutsumi. The reason I helped you was because it looked like you needed someone to comfort you," she told her with a gentle smile. "May I ask your name and why you where in here crying by yourself?"

"I'm Luna Lovegood. I was crying because my dorm mates locked me out again. I don't know why they keep doing it?" Luna told her, as she was about to start crying again.

"Shh…it's all right. If you want you can stay in my dorm tonight. I doubt my roommates will mind. Then we can tell a Professor tomorrow about what's been happening to you" Momoko said as she started to comfort her again while leading her out of the classroom.

Luna nodded as they walked the rest of the way back to the Gryffindor common room.

When they got there Momoko led her strait up to her dorm. As they walked in they saw Miyako, Kaoru, and Hermione still up.

Miyako was about to say something but Momoko held up her hand "I'll tell you in the morning. Right now how about we get some sleep."

The others nodded before they all lay down and went to sleep, with Luna sleeping in Momoko's bed that night.

* * *

><p>AN: Well this is my first new chapter in a while. I hope everyone enjoys it. I'm going to try and update most of my other stories by the end of the year.

I thought I would put Luna in early because I have a plan for her. Not sure if it will work or any of you will like it.

I'd like to thank everyone that has read my story, favorited it, and left me a review so far.

I have over 3,800 hits, with 5 favorites and 8 reviews.

Lastly the usual, please review.


	23. Birds and Ghosts

I don't own Harry Potter or Powerpuff Girls Z

**Birds and Ghosts**

The next morning all of the girls woke up early and went down to the common room, so that they could talk in private without having to worry about the two gossip queens of their year, Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown, over hearing them.

Momoko sat down in one of the chairs in front of the fireplace, with Luna sitting down on her lap. Miyako and Hermione sat in the other two chairs in front of the fireplace, while Kaoru leaned against Miyako's chair.

Hermione was the first to speak up "Who is she, Momoko? I've never seen her before last night."

Luna started to curl up into Momoko's lap thinking that the other girls might not like her.

When she did this Momoko wrapped her arms around her "Her name's Luna Lovegood. I found her alone and crying in an empty classroom. She told me that her housemate's had locked her out last night."

Miyako and Hermione gasped, while Kaoru looked like she wanted to hurt someone.

"Luna, what House do you belong to?" Miyako asked the girl in a soft voice.

"I'm in Ravenclaw" Luna replied in a quite voice.

"Why would anyone in Ravenclaw do anything like that? Aren't they suppose to be the House of intelligence," Kaoru asked with a very confused look on her face.

"I don't know. They've been doing it to me since the first day of classes" Luna sniffed.

"Have you told a Professor about what your housemate's are doing to you?" Hermione asked her.

Luna shook her head "A note was left on my bed after the first night I was locked out. It said that if I told a Professor they would do worse things to me than lock me out."

"Luna, you should have told a Professor anyway. It's the only way to get them to stop doing those things to you" Momoko told her as she gave her a hug.

"I can't. If they find out something bad will happen," Luna said as she turned and started to cry into Momoko's chest.

"You don't have to worry about that. If they try to do anything to you just come to us and we'll protect you," Kaoru said while trying to give the girl a reassuring smile.

"You would do that for me?" Luna asked after she turned to look at them.

"Of course. No one should be bullied" Miyako told her with a gentle smile.

Luna looked at her and then turned her gaze to the other three girls before she started crying again "Thank you. I didn't think anyone would be this kind to me. No one in my house has been this kind to me. They all call me Looney Luna and I don't know why."

"We'll never call you Looney. You'll always be Luna to us, because we're your friends. Will you allow us to take you to a Professor to tell them about what's been happening to you?" Momoko asked her as she gave her another hug.

Luna nodded before they all got up and left the Gryffindor common room.

The group headed to the Charms classroom to try and find Professor Flitwick the Head of House Ravenclaw. When they got there they found the Professor was conjuring some pillows.

"Umm…Professor can we talk to you?" Hermione asked after they entered the classroom.

Professor Flitwick turned around and gave them a smile "You can come and talk to me anytime girls, you know that. So, what did you want to talk about?"

"Well Professor there's someone we think should talk to you" Momoko said as she gave Luna's shoulder a squeeze before she nudged her forward.

The Professor looked at Luna briefly before he smiled "Ah, Luna Lovegood. One of my new first years."

She nodded her head hesitantly. She then took a few deep breaths before she told him what had been happening to her since she started school.

Professor Flitwick looked at her with a very concerned face. "I thank you for bringing this to my attention. If anything like this happens again I want you to come straight to me."

Luna nodded.

"Now, why don't you girls go down to the Great Hall and get some breakfast" the Professor said as a small smile returned to his face.

The girls thanked him before they took his advice and headed down to breakfast. When they got to the Great Hall they saw the boys already there eating breakfast. They headed over to them bringing Luna along with them. The girls took their usual spots at the table with Momoko having Luna sit next to her. The boys all looked at the new addition to their group curiously.

"What's Luna doing with you" Ron asked them with a hint of confusion in his voice.

"How do you know her, Ron?" Kaoru asked him.

"Her family lives near mine. She's been over a few times to hang out with me and Ginny" he replied as he went back to eating breakfast.

"Not to be rude, but why is she with you four and why haven't I seen her in our common room before" Neville asked while looking at the new girl of the group.

"The reason you've never seen her in the common room before is because she is was sorted into Ravenclaw and not Gryffindor. She's with us because Momoko found her crying in an unused classroom last night, because her housemate's locked her out of her house's common room. We don't think that was right. We're going to be her friends and make sure this doesn't happen to her again," Miyako told the boys with a slight harshness to her voice.

"You don't have to look after me. I'm just glad that you want to be my friends" Luna said in a whisper that they could barley hear.

Harry turned and looked at her with a smile "Luna, looking out for each other is something friends do for each other without asking."

Luna looked at him and then at the rest of the group around her. They all were looking at her with kind smiles and nodding. She broke down in tears again as she realized that she had found some true friends.

Momoko put her arm around the girl to try comfort her. "There, there Luna. Just remember that we're here for you if you ever need us. Now we should finish breakfast so we can hurry and get to class."

Luna wiped her eyes and nodded, before she started on her breakfast.

The others went back to eating there's as well.

* * *

><p>One Saturday night in October found the companions sitting in the Gryffindor common room doing their homework.<p>

Luna was sitting with them doing her homework. She had been hanging out with the group every chance she got since Momoko had found her. In fact she had been sleeping in Momoko's bed since that night.

After a while Harry returned from Quidditch practice covered in mud and rainwater. He headed upstairs to get cleaned up and about twenty minutes later joined them to complete his homework.

"What took you so long? The rest of the team arrived back forty-five minutes ago" Ron asked him as he worked on his Potions homework.

"Filch caught me in the halls when I stopped to talk to Sir Nick. He took me to his office and started to fill out some parchment work to give me a detention. Sir Nick got me out of it by talking Peeves into destroying some cabinet above Filch's office. I thanked him after that and he invited us to his deathday party on Halloween night" Harry told them as he pulled out some parchment, a quill, an inkbottle, and his Charms book.

"A deathday party? I bet there aren't many living people who can say they've been to one of those – it'll be fascinating!" Hermione said with a little bit of excitement in her voice.

"Why would anyone want to celebrate the day they died?" Miyako asked as a small shiver that ran down her back.

"It's probably the same reason we celebrate our birthday. Our birthday is the day we came into the world. The same could be said for ghosts and the day they died" Luna replied as she looked up from her History of Magic essay she had been writing.

The others stared at her with slightly surprised looks on their faces.

"Luna has a point and so does Hermione. I say we go to Sir Nick's party and enjoy ourselves," Momoko said as she smiled at Luna.

Takaaki rolled his eyes "We all know why you want to go to the party Momoko and it's not to see what a deathday party is like."

Momoko blushed as everyone else started laughing.

"Okay, so I want to get some cake is that a crime?" Momoko asked as they stopped laughing.

"It is if you do like that one time back home" Kaoru replied with a smile.

Momoko crossed her arm "You get a little carried away once and they never let you live it down."

That started everyone laughing again.

* * *

><p>When Halloween arrived Harry started to have second thoughts about going to Sir Nick's deathday party.<p>

The girls on the other hand were quite excited about it and reminded him that he had promised Sir Nick he would be there.

At seven the group walked past the Great Hall and towards the dungeons. When they got to the passageway that lead the Sir Nick's party, they found it lined with tall black candles that burned blue. As they walked down the passageway the temperature dropped and they started to hear what sounded like hundreds of fingernails scrapping on a chalkboard.

"What's that sound?" Neville asked as he grabbed Kaoru's hand.

"I'm not sure but it's really creepy" Momoko said as they continued down the corridor.

When they reached the end of the corridor and turned the corner they saw Sir Nick standing next to a doorway hung with black velvet drapes.

As they approached him he bowed. "Welcome, welcome… so pleased you could come" he told them as he led them inside.

It was an incredible sight. The dungeon was full of hundreds of pearly-white, translucent people, waltzing to the dreadful quavering sound of thirty musical saws. A chandelier overhead blazed midnight blue with a thousand more black candles. Their breath rose in a mist before them; it was like stepping into a freezer.

"Shall we have a look around?" Harry asked the others.

They nodded while Miyako added, "Watch out for the ghosts and try not to walk through anyone."

As they walked around the room they saw many different ghosts; gloomy nuns, a ragged man wearing chains, the Fat Friar, a knight with an arrow through his forehead, and the Bloody Baron.

Hermione stopped them abruptly "Oh, no."

"What's wrong?" Takaaki asked her.

"It's Moaning Myrtle" Kaoru grumbled.

"Who?" asked Ron as they began to back up the way they came.

"She's a ghost who haunts one of the toilets in the girls bathroom on the second floor. We've tried to befriend her, but she's rebuffed us every time. For some reason she thinks we're trying to befriend her so we can make fun of her" Miyako said with a sad smile.

At that moment Ron and Momoko noticed a long table covered in food. The two of them rushed towards it followed closely by the others.

All of them stopped short when they were overpowered by an extremely powerful stench. They looked closer at the table and saw that all of the food on it was rotten and decaying. In the center of the table was an enormous gray cake in the shape of a tombstone, with tar-like icing forming the words 'Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, Died 31st October, 1492'.

They watched as a portly ghost approached the table, crouched low, and walked through it with his mouth open, passing through a rotting fish.

Luna walked up to the ghost after he was done "Can you taste it if you walk through it?"

"Almost" the ghost told her before he drifted away.

"Can we move? I think I'm going to be sick," Momoko told them with a very pale face.

When they turned around they saw Peeves the Poltergeist tormenting Myrtle. They were about to try and stop him but at that moment Sir Nick appeared next to them.

"Enjoying yourselves?" he asked with a smile.

They all nodded with slight smiles on their faces.

"Not a bad turn out" said Sir Nick proudly. "The Wailing Widow came all the way up from Kent…It's nearly time for my speech, I better go and warn the orchestra…"

As he floated away the orchestra fell silent as a hunting horn sounded. They watched as a dozen ghostly horses burst trough the wall, each ridden by headless horsemen. The assembled crowd started to clap as they rode around the room before they stopped on the dance floor.

The largest of the riders got off his horse and put his bearded head onto his body. He then approached Sir Nick and started to talk to him. As the two talked to each other Harry and the others left the room, having decided that it was finally time to head back upstairs to the Great Hall.

When they reached the entrance hall Harry stopped and started to look around like he was in a panic.

"What's wrong Harry?" Hermione asked with a bit of concern in her voice.

"It's that voice again" he told them. Harry then ran up the main stairs to the first floor.

"Where are you going?" Ron asked as they all followed him.

He continued onto the second floor shouting, "It's going to kill someone!" He ran down the halls of the second floor until he came around a corner onto a deserted corridor.

Kaoru grabbed his arm to stop him "What are you doing? Who's going to kill someone?" she asked him with concern in her voice.

"Yeah, none of us heard anyone but you" Neville said.

Before Harry could say anything Miyako gasped and pointed at the wall "Look!"

On the wall shining in bright red letters was the words 'THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED. ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE.'

"What's that?" asked Luna pointing at something hanging from underneath the message.

They looked at it closer they saw that it was Mrs. Norris, the caretaker's cat. She was stiff as a board, her eyes wide and staring.

As they stood there staring at the wall they noticed a huge puddle of water in front of it. At the same time they heard the chattering of voices. Before they could leave there fellow students surrounded them on both sides. All of them standing and staring in silence at the seen before them.

Then one voice spoke up "Enemies of the heir, beware! You'll be next, Mudbloods!"

Everyone knew it was Draco. He sounded like this was the greatest thing to happen in his life as he stood in front of the crowd with a grin on his face.

* * *

><p>AN: Here's the latest chapter. I hope everyone enjoys it.

Please review.


End file.
